


Господь прощает нас в своей всеогромнейшей любви

by Neitrino



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Father Brown (2013), Father Brown - G. K. Chesterton
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Priest RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: бездуховное порноsoulless porn
Relationships: RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Утро тянулось слишком долго, так бывает, особенно летом. Время ланча уже прошло, а обеда не наступило, когда отец Ричард зашел в исповедальню, прикрывая глаза от навалившейся темноты и готовясь выслушивать паству. В это время людей было мало, тем сильнее его удивило, что в исповедальню вломились и тяжело дышали. Священник нахмурился.

— Святой отец?

А вот голос их местного инспектора он узнал.

— Да? — он убрал перегородку, пугаясь виду Гэвина Рида, даже в таком слабом сумраке. — Что произошло?

— Помогите мне, святой отец.

Ричард поморщился. Что-то в нем требовало отшутиться, что «Бог поможет».

— Чем могу быть полезен вам?

— Мне нужно укрытие, — инспектор перевел дыхание и нервно облизнул губы. — История длинная. И хоть эта исповедальня знала и более жуткие, лучше рассказывать ее приватно. Я имею в виду еще более приватно.

— Сейчас время выслушать паству, мистер Рид. Но я с удовольствием... — Ричард поднял бровь, когда Гэвин замахал руками. — Так срочно?

Да, они были знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы знать друг друга. И, как считал Ричард, не с самых лучших сторон. Инспектор считал его выскочкой, лезущей не в свои дела, а сам святой отец мнения не сложил, потому как инспектор хоть и рычал, но не бросался. Да и не раз приходил на помощь, правда, стараясь не афишировать свою помощь церкви. А именно конкретно одному «надоедливому пастору».

— Вас сегодня должны были перевезти в другой округ, — проговорил Ричард.

— Да, и я сбежал, и на мне наручники, — Рид с таким надрывом протянул ему скованные руки, что пришлось отшатнулся.

— Вы же ставите под сомнения все свои показания этим побегом, — укорил его Ричард.

— Я прав, но не готов за истину умирать. — Гэвин поморщился и убрал руки. — Нет во мне этого огня. Лучше проведу расследование под шумок. Но мне нужно укрытие. Святой отец, я выручал вас, так... так верните мне услугу?

Ричард нервно вздохнул.

— Ладно, ладно. Но каким образом?

— У вас ведь здесь есть викарий? Я просто временно прикинусь им. А лучше послушником, чтобы не оскорблять вашу веру, — Рид вздохнул. — И вымыться бы.

— Я бы поспорил с тем, кто кому помогал в расследованиях убийств, — протянул Ричард, но вздрогнул, в исповедальню застучала миссис Хлоя.

— Тут полиция, и они ищут сбежавшего инспектора, — и страшным шёпотом добавила: — Того самого, который так незаметно вломился к вам, отец!

Ричард приоткрыл дверь.

— Хлоя, задержи их так долго, как получится?

Она кивнула и ушла.

— Как вы смотрите на возможность ненадолго стать монахиней? — улыбнулся Ричард. — Учитывая ваши руки мне придётся вам помочь.

— Я буду лучшей монахиней! Никаких мужчин и разврата! — так горячо пообещал инспектор, что Ричард невольно поверил. На самом деле он знал, что Рид не станет тихо отсиживаться, но верить хотелось. Он провел его в дальние комнаты, где Гэвин вздохнул и потряс наручниками.

— Накиньте на меня одеяние. Я тут где-нибудь приткнусь помолиться, чтобы не было так заметно, что сестра безрукая. Хорошо?

На него натянули монашеский клобук, быстро убрав все волосы под него, и накинули одеяние, впихнув в руки чётки. Ричард дернул его за рукав, приказав «на колени», и Гэвин покорно шлепнулся на них, чувствуя, что пол очень даже каменный. И стараясь не задумываться, что теперь его лицо и определённая часть анатомии святого отца, ну, скажем так, на одном уровне. Он хотел бы пошутить об этом, если бы не погоня и перспектива загреметь за решетку. С учетом специфики работы и нежному к ней отношению преступников, он вполне может претендовать на звание лучшей сучки всего КПЗ.

В комнату ворвались полицейские буквально за мгновение до того, как отец Ричард опустил руку на его голову, вынуждая склониться ниже.

— Благословляю, сестра... Господа, не могли бы вы подождать? Мирские дела не должны столь рьяно тревожить обитель Бога.

Гэвин даже восхитился его голосом, таким ровным и спокойным. И глубоким. И ладно, когда вся творящаяся хрень закончится, он точно передернет на воспоминания о том, как святой отец властно касается рукой его головы. Только в фантазиях, конечно, на них не будет одежды и...

По крайней мере, у него получилось отвлечься и не нервничать, перебирая чётки отца Ричарда, приятно гладкие.

— Вы можете обыскать приход, — милостиво разрешил священник, — но здесь негде укрыться, да и церковь уже много лет выдаёт преступников.

Рид хотел даже пофыркать, что да, да, он не преступник.

— А сейчас, позвольте мне поговорить с сестрой Генриеттой наедине. У нас исповедь, ей есть, что сказать Господу.

Полицейские, извиняясь, удалились, а Рид поднял голову, стараясь запомнить Ричарда с этого ракурса. И это ощущение.

— А теперь иди в третью по счету комнату. Когда они уйдут, мы поговорим. Советую вам молиться, — Ричард снова как-то странно-заботливо убрал его прядь волос под эту непонятную монашескую штуку, — сестра Генриетта. Ваше раскаяние искренне, так что Бог в своем великодушии простит вас.

Гэвин послушно ушел, запирая дверь и прислушиваясь. По церкви ходили люди, шаги гулко отдавались от сводов, пару раз он слышал голос отца Ричарда. Не слова, а именно его интонации. Когда полиция покинула дом господень, он это ощутил, хоть и привык считать себя не чувствительным к эдакой чуши. Он перевел дыхание и найденной скрепкой вскрыл один браслет. Второй не поддавался. Гэвин выругался, несколько раз подряд упомянул бога всуе, пнул кровать и чуть не вскрикнул от стука в дверь.

— Инспектор Рид, это я.

Он перевел дыхание и, зачем-то поправив одеяние, открыл замок.

— Вы выглядите так, словно очень испугались.

— Да, платье мне ужасно не идет.

Ричард окинул его оценивающим взглядом и чуть дернул уголком рта, но смолчал. Прошелся по келье и сел на стул, выжидающе посмотрев на Гэвина.

— Простите меня, отче, — начал Гэвин с привычных фраз исповедь, — ибо я согрешил. Прошло два года с моей последней исповеди. Но это к делу не относится. Все началось с того, что было обнаружено тело на утесе самоубийц.

Ричард покачал головой. Печально. Гэвин задумался, ведь тот провел столько похорон, неужели он действительно скорбит по каждому усопшему? Или у священников, как у врачей, есть защита? Или они просто верят в то, что там, за болью смерти, есть нечто большее, чем деревянный ящик и черви?

— Тело.

— Именно. Мы выехали на вызов, чтобы засвидетельствовать смерть и тут начались странности. Например, то, что грешник-самоубийца грешником не оказался.

Ричард вскинулся на этих словах так явно, что Гэвин улыбнулся. На мгновение даже забыв, что он в монашеских тряпках.

— Потому как у него были натерты запястья, на левом локтевом сгибе следы от инъекций. Все, на мой взгляд, выглядело типичнейшей имитацией: его укололи, связали и повесили. И все странности начались дальше. На меня скинули... — Гэвин осекся, отводя взгляд. — Мне дали в напарники констебля, на стажировке, и мы сошлись во мнении о явном убийстве, но врач опроверг все наши догадки и предположения. Сказал: потертые запястья это аллергия на накрахмаленные манжеты. Чертов продажный ублюдок. Святой отец, это ведь дело чести! Хоронить по католическим традициям или, как собаку, за забором? Это огромная разница, для вас — так точно.

— И чего вы хотите? Чтобы я опроверг выводы врача?

Гэвин широко улыбнулся.

— Возможно. Но как бы то ни было, начало положено, вы укрыли меня в этих стенах. Теперь мне бы добраться до...

— Вас обвиняют в убийстве констебля, — охладил его порыв Ричард.

— Я его не убивал.

— Подробнее? — приказал он. 

Гэвин поежился, он привык считать пастора кем-то вроде статуи девы Марии, то есть она вроде бы есть и даже как бы укоряет взглядом, но сейчас ощутил, что это крайне неприятно, когда отец Ричард так смотрит на тебя. Взвешивая все за и против, свое отношение и противоречащие факты.

— Меня отстранили из-за него, я вспылил и напился. И ночью он позвонил мне со словами, что он все знает и я должен ехать в архив. Я и приехал. Парень был заколот и умирал, я пытался помочь, но люди не выживают после ножа в сердце. В общем... мертвый констебль, пьяный я, руки по локоть в крови, а на ноже мои отпечатки, — он фыркнул на непонимающий взгляд. — Я пытался зафиксировать нож. Все по методичке делал, но все равно…

Отец Ричард склонил голову.

— Я понял. И верю тебе. Можешь находиться здесь, пока все не решишь. У тебя есть мысли по этому делу?

Гэвин только сейчас понял, что все еще в монашеском покрове и стянул его, ероша волосы.

— Мальчишка успел сказать, что спрятал что-то, что нашел. Он подозревал кого-то, но не назвал имени. Позвонил мне, спрятал найденное нечто в том архиве улик, где его и убили. Мне следует туда вернуться.

Ричард встал и прошёлся к окну, разглядывая небо сквозь узкую бойницу.

— Вломимся туда ночью? — весело уточнил он.

— Что? — возмутился Гэвин. — Я не пойду на взлом со священником!

— Можно подумать у вас есть выбор.

— Да. Я постою на стреме. — Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Святой отец, что за церковь у вас такая?

— Католическая.

Рид снова рассмеялся и потряс рукой, звеня оставшимся браслетом.

— Вам стоит помочь мне с этим. Потому что иначе вломиться куда-либо будет затруднительно.

— Вы голодны? — явно ни к месту поинтересовался священник.

— Не откажусь, — признался Гэвин, наблюдая на тем, как Ричард вскрывает его наручник.

— Вот и хорошо, миссис Хлои замечательно готовит.

— Да, а еще она очень красива для одинокой вдовы.

— И для того, чтобы быть приходским секретарем, разумеется, — подхватил его мысль Ричард. — Увы, инспектор. В ее прекрасном сердце только Бог. И еще немного епископ Камски.

Гэвин поморщился, вот кто-кто, а этот хлыщ ему не нравился.

— Спасибо, — он потер запястье. — А теперь...

— Теперь вы вымоетесь и поедите. Мы же не полезем в архив среди бела дня? Меня не любят в вашем управлении.

Гэвин печально вздохнул. Вот же… с другой стороны, можно провести остаток дня поблизости от Ричарда и поднабрать фантазий на ночь.

— Еще у вас разбит висок, — качнул головой Ричард и осторожно коснулся запекшейся крови на волосах, впрочем тут же отдергивая руку. — Пойдемте, инспектор. Будем прятать вас в приходском доме священника.

— А чего сразу не под кроватью-то? Или в кровати? Там точно никого нет?

— В моей постели только Бог, — улыбнулся Ричард.

Рид вздохнул и накинул капюшон.

— Идемте.

Светлыми коридорам они покинули церковь и, на коротком пути к дому священника, Гэвин не мог надышаться свежестью. Он, ей-богу, устал носиться, убегая от преследования, и прятаться в придорожных канавах. Это не дело.

— Но мне все равно интересно, почему вы пришли ко мне? — спокойно спросил отец Ричард, остановился, словно что-то вспомнив, и отобрал у Гэвина свои четки.

— Я просто не знал, к кому еще пойти, — признался Гэвин абсолютно искренне. — А вы, отец, крайне неоднозначная личность, и с убийствами уже сталкивались, как и с попытками запутать расследование.

— Я постоянно имею дело со смертью.

— Прозвучало весьма жутко, — отметил Гэвин, но все же улыбнулся. — Как ни прискорбно, но мы рады этому, ага.

Ричард жестом, полным достоинства, пропустил его вперед, в дом. Где Гэвин первым делом сбросил с себя монашеское одеяние и рухнул на застеленную кровать. Ажиотация отпускала его и начала побаливать голова. И немного мутило от голода. Он бы и заснул так. Потому что сейчас он в безопасности и все хорошо.

— Я заварил вам чай, — Ричард опустился в кресло рядом, протягивая ему чашку, и Гэвин со стоном потянул себя в сидячее положение. Горячего чая хотелось. — Мне кажется, вы поймали слишком сильный удар по голове, инспектор Рид.

— Это была машина, — поморщившись, Гэвин потрогал склеившиеся волосы.

— Пейте чай, я наберу ванну. И после покормлю вас. Будем планировать этой ночью взлом хранилища улик.

Гэвин довольно выдохнул, устраиваясь удобнее. Ему стоило бы давно попросить святого отца приютить его, тут тебе и чай, и ванна, весь спектр житейский радостей. Шоу с переодеваниями, опять же.

Он пригубил чай и прикрыл глаза. Он хотел выкупаться и немного поспать. И искренне боялся, что утонет ко всем чертям.

— Гэвин?

Он встрепенулся.

— Может, следует отложить взлом на следующую ночь? — отец Ричард смотрел так участливо, что этот его взгляд бесил. По многим причинам, основной из которых было то, что инспектор Рид являлся атеистом. И весь церковный институт духовенства казался ему сектой психов-асексуалов. Которые даже религию создали для того, чтобы не трахаться.

— Нет. Я подремлю пару часов и двинемся.

Святой отец горестно вздохнул и кивнул, прикрыв глаза.

— Как хотите. Но хотя бы обезболивающее выпейте.

Рид с готовностью закивал. Вот обезболивающее было нужно, чтобы избавиться от мутной боли.

— И я обработаю вашу рану.

И это вот тоже было хорошо. Гэвин прикрыл глаза, позволяя касаться раны на виске и сжимать зубы. Вот что за дурная физиология? Почему, пока раны не начинают трогать, ничего не болит? Но, как выяснилось, отец Ричард ловко обращается со всем таким.

— И где святой отец научился искусству врачевания?

— Я был военным капелланом, — объяснил это свое умение Ричард.

— Вот как? А как же... ну, того, сражения это правильно и все такое? — Гэвин прикрыл глаза и позволил заклеить рану.

— Хотите поговорить о моем взгляде на вещи? Люди это лишь паства, и я всеми силами пытался спасти хотя бы некоторых. Жизни, конечно. Спасение душ дело самостоятельное, — Ричард улыбнулся и кивнул. — Все. Отдыхайте. Больше теплого питья.

Гэвин не понимал священников. И особенно одного конкретного.

***

Он выполз из кровати к четырем утра, как раз самое время. На кухне его уже ждал отец Ричард. Похожий на ворона в этой его темной сутане. Или на очень темную статую. Призрака?

— Надеюсь, вы никогда не станете приведением, — ляпнул первое что пришло в голову Гэвин. — Потому что это было бы очень жутко.

— Я полагал, что вы встанете к этому часу, — ответил Ричард. — Ну так что? Идем грабить хранилище улик?

— Да. Нам нужно это сделать до того, как встанут мусорщики и почтальоны. Думаю, часа хватит.

Ричард согласно кивнул.

Осушив стакан воды и приняв на всякий случай любезно пододвинутый к нему антибиотик, Гэвин первым покинул дом, морщась от предрассветной хмари. Хотелось солнца, он ощущал себя упырем, уставшим от темноты. А еще с такой компанией.

Зато он взглянул на отца Ричарда с иной грани его личности. Гэвину всегда казалось, что тот просто не может быть гибким: вечно прямая спина, идеальная осанка, от которой даже твоему позвоночнику больно. Но теперь именно Ричард быстрее и ловче него подцепил отмычками (откуда вообще у него отмычки?) замки окна и беззвучно открыл его, плавно ступая на подоконник, перехватывая балансирующего Гэвина за руки.

— Прекрасно, — выдохнул Рид и перевел дыхание. Отыскал в кармане фонарик и включил, осматриваясь. Он неплохо ориентировался в архиве, примерно знал, где хранятся свежепоступившие улики, но иногда все же терялся. Как сейчас, в тенях и свете фонаря, делающих все вокруг незнакомым.

— Идемте. Главный вход там, — шепнул отец Ричард, снова поразив Рида. — Значит, и стол для приемки.

— Я вот только сейчас задумался, а почему ты мне помогаешь? А, святой отец?

— Потому что, — спокойно ответил Ричард, — я не хочу, чтобы нам прислали нового инспектора. Они все мрут, как мухи, а мне их отпевать. Вы здесь уже почти два года держитесь, хороший показатель. Желаю, чтобы и дальше так было. Потому, что если вас поймают и повесят — будет крайне печально. Особенно за то, чего вы не совершали.

— А мне-то как печально, — огрызнулся Гэвин и остановился, высветив фонарем нужный номер. — Вот.

Ричард вытряхнул из бумажного пакета ботинки и удивлённо поднял бровь.

— Как это должно вам помочь?

— В душе не ебу... простите, святой отец. Но, — Гэвин взял обувь, явно потасканную, простучал каблук, сравнил звук и попытался поддеть набойку. Та легко отошла и ему на ладонь спланировал билет из камеры хранения.

Ричард аккуратно коснулся его, вытягивая из пальцев Гэвина.

— Что ж, что-то, что должно вас спасти, в камере хранения на вокзале.

— Мне вот просто интересно, чего там может быть? Хроника с места событий? — Рид вздохнул и покачал головой. — Парень хотел мне помочь, теперь нам обязательно нужно попасть на вокзал.

Отец Ричард кивнул и окинул взглядом помещение.

— Нам нужно еще что-то здесь?

— Нет, уходим.

Гэвин старался не обращать внимание на то, как Ричард легко спустился с второго этажа и ждал его, застрявшего на карнизе.

Посветлело, так что они старались возвращаться в пресвитерий безлюдными дорогами, поля пахли влажной землей и травой. И Гэвин как-то отчаянно не хотел умирать. Мир же настолько прекрасный, а он забивал на это все, выгрызая себе мозг расследованиями и редко выползая из полицейского участка.

И зачем?

Он спасал жизни. Наверное, поэтому. Ему казалось, что если он спас хотя бы одного человека, то все не зря. Долгие вечера в участке, утомительные расследования, одиночество, вечная усталость, все не зря.

— У вас взгляд человека, желающего исповедаться, — заметил Ричард. — Могу предложить свои услуги.

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, с моей последней исповеди прошли сутки.

— Я не отпустил вам грехи.

— Значит, два года и один день, — рассмеялся Гэвин. — Я много грешу. В основном, конечно, сквернословие и неуважение к служителям церкви. Я… я не знаю, что говорить, — сбился Гэвин, они как раз обходили полем небольшой надел, и инспектор уже мог видеть церковь. Вышагивающий рядом священник воспринимался странно, потому как, хоть и оставался во всем черном, сутану перед взломом снял, и все еще не надел, держа ее в руке как платье сбежавшей возлюбленной.

— Ты говоришь не мне. Ты говоришь Богу, — мягко напомнил Ричард. — Потому что священнослужитель, хоть и был обучен не судить, все же судит. Господь лишь внимает со всей любовью и дарует избавление от грехов.

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. Богу? Ладно, с этим парнем он не знаком, а рассказывать о себе незнакомцам всегда легче, нежели близким друзьям.

— Я нехороший человек. Злой, агрессивный и завистливый. Виноват в связях с замужними женщинами. Но вряд ли я попаду в ад именно за это. Скорее за то, что не спас многих людей, — Гэвин задумался, рассуждая и вышагивая вровень с идущим священником, — мне кажется, что я мог бы быть полезнее. Иногда я точно знал, кто из обвиняемых убийца, но у меня не было никаких оснований для ареста и приходилось их отпускать. И... есть точно несколько раз, когда эти мрази успевали убить в тот краткий промежуток. И это все моя вина.

Ричард молчал некоторое время. Затем кивнул.

— Отпускаются грехи твои, сын мой, — тихо произнес он. — Ты чист перед господом и можешь идти дальше.

Рид не почувствовал облегчения. Хотя, возможно, что-то было. Как-то легче получалось дышать. А еще он вздрогнул, когда Ричард положил ладонь ему на плечо, внезапно горячую и тяжелую, касаясь участка обнаженной шеи.

— Господь слышит искренне раскаяние. Не кори себя за чужие преступления.

— Я попробую, — улыбнулся Гэвин. — Попробую... а я вот захотел чаю.

— Это замечательно. Значит, вы восстановитесь совсем скоро, — Ричард улыбнулся. — Светает. Не забудьте про свой костюм. Вас не должны видеть.

— О, вы просто хотите надо мной посмеяться, — Гэвин вспомнил про его “образ монашки”. — Да? Как же, обрядили-таки инспектора в женское платье.

— Но ведь вам так идет, — продолжал веселиться Ричард. Зато Гэвин выяснил, что Ричи — простите, отец Ричард — говорит все шутки с абсолютно серьезным выражением лица.

— Наши планы, — отвлекся он. — Я съезжу на вокзал, а вы побудьте в пресвитерии.

И Гэвин согласился.

***

Его спасло только то, что он старался куда-то отогнать подальше дурные мысли о том, что отец Ричард крайне горяч, а вид его без сутаны и в расстегнутой рубашке без белой колоратки, с обнаженной шеей... так вот, мысли. Он услышал полицию. Только те гремели, как кони. Он выскочил в окно, благо плющ был ветвист и выдержал его вес все те полминуты, что он лихо скатывался вниз. С парой своих же коллег пришлось подраться, и, уже убегая, он успел увидеть отца Ричарда, который беседовал с инспектором Андерсеном. А заметив его, лишь досадливо нахмурился.

Вот же сука! 

Служитель господа, который его лечил и грехи отпускал? Который с ним в архив забрался? Ублюдок.

Но горячий.

Гэвин прятался до заката, стараясь не засиживаться на одном месте больше, чем на час. И вот сегодня природы ему хватило сполна. Хрень. К вечерним сумеркам он немного расслабился и даже смог упереть заказ какого-то идиота прямо со столика в кафе и нормально поесть. Он устроился совсем рядом с церковью, в густых зарослях сирени и зло жевал гамбургер. Больше ноги его в святых местах не будет. И он будет грешить-грешить-грешить!

Ричарду хотелось набить рожу. Но самое жуткое разочарование постигло Гэвина, когда он понял, что талончик на неведомый багаж остался у священника. Хитрый-хитрый лис. 

Поэтому Гэвин и караулил пресвитерий. И крался за отцом Ричардом до вокзала, там скрываться было проще, упереться кепку и надвинуть ту низко на глаза.

Священнослужитель был личностью приметной и редкие пассажиры провожали взглядом его, совершенно не обращая внимания на Гэвина.

Удобно.

Ричард открыл ячейку и, совершенно не раздумывая, достал что-то, что Рид не успел рассмотреть, и двинулся прочь, покидая вокзал. Гэвин запаниковал было, но тот созвонился с кем-то из телефонной будки и, сверив время по часам на ратуше, отправился на встречу.

То есть священник не только сдал его временному инспектору, но и полицию опрокинул? Так как шел куда-то явно не к участку. Ну или он сам решил разрулить все и сразу.

В этом городе совершенно никому нельзя доверять. Рид следовал за Ричардом, теперь скрываясь. Вечерние улицы опустели и затихли, каждый прохожий мог вызвать подозрение. Священник шел достаточно быстро, но время от времени оглядываясь и теперь Гэвин понял, куда он следует.

Скала висельников. 

Или лес самоубийц. Тоскливое, но красивое место. Туда, где был обнаружен тот самый первый труп. Из-за которого все и началось. Вся эта травля и последующее убийство.

Гэвин крался максимально тихо, Ричард вроде бы не спешил, но шел быстро, то и дело пропадая из виду.

А потом Гэвин услышал голоса. Священника ждали. Точнее ждал. Полицейский коронер и врач.

Вот теперь все началось складываться, но зачем отец Ричард пришел на встречу с убийцей?

Гэвин принялся вслушиваться.

— Я забрал то, что необходимо вам, — мягко начал он. — Поэтому теперь вы могли бы предоставить доказательства невиновности мистера Рида, и покаяться.

Рид, затаившийся в тени смоковницы, прижал ладонь к губам. Он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться. Покаяться? Вот как Ричи может быть таким наивным?

— Я раскаиваюсь в убийстве, — выдохнул первым коронер, протягивая руки к священнику. — Раскаиваюсь. Дайте мне то, что есть у вас.

— Обмен, — так по-сучьи ухмыльнулся священник, что Гэвин восхитился им, — я знаю, настоящий отчет о вскрытии вы все же написали. И мне нужен именно он. Потому, что я не позволю закопать под забором человека, которого убили. Не хотите рассказать, как именно? Просто не рассчитали дозу?

— Вы же все знаете, святой отец.

— Не все.

Врач вздохнул.

— Он был... или шпионом, или работал на правительство. Не знаю. Сейчас нехорошее время, после войны все еще боятся. И я знал, что тиопентал сработает как сыворотка правды.

Ричард нахмурился.

— Но не рассчитал дозу.

Скрывающийся до этой фразы и подошедший сержант, которого Гэвин видел со спины, явно усмехнулся. Ну еще бы, вряд ли трусливый врач действовал в одиночку. И не без помощи кого-то из полиции.

— Вот и все наши грехи, святой отец, смерть предателя по глупой случайности.

Ричард покачал головой.

— Вы не дали ему эту жизнь и вы не имеете права ее забирать. Что же. Если вы раскаиваетесь искренне, то Бог простит вас. А теперь отдайте мне папку и можете уходить.

Гэвин неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, предательская ветка хрустнула и все повернулись в его сторону.

— Надеюсь вы пришли один, святой отец? — окрысился сержант.

— Я никогда не бываю один. Со мной Бог.

— И это он шарится в кустах?

Священник непринужденно пожал плечами.

— Вы не можете этого исключать. Господь многолик, и каждый зверь несет его, — Ричард кивнул. — Что же, господа...

— Проверь, — бросил сержант коронеру, отчетливо щелкая предохранителем пистолета.

Гэвин честно пытался выждать и напасть, но их коронер оказался удачливее, и упирающееся в затылок дуло пистолета, от которого к тому же еще и несло порохом, совсем лишало желания как-то дергаться.

— А вот и наш бежавший подозреваемый, точнее обвиняемый.

Гэвина вытолкали на поляну, под опечаленный взор отца Ричарда.

— И что вы планируете делать с нами теперь, господа? — мило уточнил он.

— Ну, — врач в фальшивой сочувственности дернул плечом, — все знают, что вы, отец, слишком любопытны. Никого не удивит, что бывший инспектор, с которым вы всегда были на ножах, пристрелил вас. И сделал это с явным удовольствием. Но потом, от тяжести осознания своей вины, застрелился. Не вынес убийства священника. Мистер Рид, не хотите написать предсмертную записку?

Гэвин постарался как можно паскуднее улыбнуться. Помирать так с музыкой.

— Нет. А если не напишу, то вы сами будете пытаться повторить мои каракули? Подумайте о своих душах, ладно вы меня пристрелите, жил, как пес, сдохну, как пес, но отец Ричард человек церкви, господь этого так не оставит, — он попытался оценить возможность вырвать пистолет из рук коронера до того, как тот спустит курок.

— Нападайте, — улыбнулся ему отец Ричард.

— Что? — не сообразил Гэвин.

— Нападайте на господина доктора, он не станет стрелять.

Коронер навел оружие на Гэвина. А тот судорожно думал. Священник был странным, но его советы обычно работали, так что Рид принял максимально расслабленный вид и заметив, что коронер перестал напоминать взведенную пружину — бросился на него, предварительно отпихнув сержанта. Надеясь, что человеколюбие пастора не распространяется на людей, которые желают его убить.

После короткой драки, в ходе которой он все-таки вырвал пистолет и смог поднять голову, чтобы понять, как там справляется святой отец, то оторопел: сержант-предатель держал его на прицеле практически ткнув дулом в лицо. Ричард не шевелился.

— Брось оружие, Гэвин, — приказал его бывший коллега, — ты же умный, мы обо всем договоримся!

И именно в эту секунду Ричард легко, словно играючи, подбил его руку с оружием вверх. Гэвин успел увидеть выстрел раньше, чем тот грохотом оглушил его.

Его сковало страхом, показалось, что отца Ричарда все же зацепило, но, нет, священник ухватил инспектора за руку и заломил ее назад, стараясь повалить противника на землю. Сержант взвыл, выпуская оружие из рук, видимо, Ричард ухватил сильно и больно. Гэвин не знал, что делать, контролировать коронера или помочь священнику, буквально метался меж двух огней. А потом вспомнил, что из них двоих священник не он, и с садистским удовольствием сначала вырубил врача, ударом оружия по виску, а потом и сержанта.

— Надеюсь, они живы, — выпустил обмякшее тело Ричард.

— Надеюсь, им больно, — огрызнулся Гэвин и только сейчас увидел кровь на лице священника. — Отец? Вы ранены?

Ричард странно заторможенно коснулся своего виска, растер кровь оставшуюся на подушечках пальцев и поймал взгляд Гэвина.

— Это очевидно.

— Покажите, — Рид зафиксировал его лицо, рассматривая висок. — Обожгло. Нужно промыть и прикрыть чем нибудь. Почему вы это сделали?

Отец Ричард улыбнулся, мягко отстранив его руки от своего лица, и поднял земли саквояж, открывая и показывая магнитофон.

— Запись, — он щелкнул кнопкой. — Я добыл доказательства, которые оправдают вас. И меня. Потому что я не раскрывал тайну исповеди.

— А где? — Гэвин ткнул оружием в сумку, намекая на другое содержание. — То, что было?

— У инспектора Андерсона. Я слышал о нем и знал, что тот честный полицейский, в отличие от вашего заместителя-сержанта. Уверен, именно сержант и убил молодого констебля.

Гэвин оскалился, зло потерев шею, хотелось бы еще разок пнуть Криса в живот, но под спокойным взглядом отца Ричарда этого он сделать не мог, и страдал, от того, что вообще испытывает желание отпинать потерявшего сознания человека. А так хотелось!

— Ближайший телефон через полмили, — отец Ричард кивнул в сторону подлеска. — Думаю, вам нужно вызвать наряд. Или, хотите, потащим их в участок сами?

Гэвин покачал головой.

— Я вызову. Будьте осторожны здесь. И... эм-м-м... отец Ричард, благодарю вас за помощь.

Священник кивнул и мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Пожалуйста. Идите. Сообщите инспектору Андерсону. Все будет хорошо. Теперь точно.

***

В чем-то пастор был прав. Обвинения с Гэвина были сняты, виновные упрятаны за решетку и их, как кровожадно злорадствовал Рид, ждала виселица.

Отца Ричарда он все никак не мог поймать. В округе никто, как на зло, не умирал, не рождался и не женился, так что столкнуться с тем чисто случайно тоже не получалось. В очередной раз укорив себя в том, что он настолько низкий человек раз желает какой-то абстрактной смерти, чтобы иметь возможность встретиться со священником, Гэвин не выдержал. И пришел в храм.

Службы в этот день не было, он мирно постоял у алтаря, раздумывая видел ли его Ричард? Что кто-то зашел в его церковь.

— В доме Господнем каждому найдется место.

Он едва удержался, чтобы не вздрогнуть, когда голос священника нарушил тишину этих стен. Гэвин обернулся и с улыбкой наблюдал за Ричардом, идущим к нему по проходу между лавками. В лучах солнца. Зрелище великолепное.

— Я так и понял. Поэтому решил проведать самого ответственного из его воинов.

— Вперед, солдаты христовы, — Ричард улыбнулся.

— Хотел, — Гэвин замялся, любуясь священником. Свет витражей рассыпался на его коже, превращая в одну из оживших икон. Нереально красивую. — Хотел поблагодарить за то, что вы помогли мне.

— О, теперь инспектор у меня в неоплатном долгу благодарности?

— Не так, но допустим. Спасибо.

— Я рад, что вы снова с нами.

Гэвин шагнул ближе.

— Разрешите? — и он коснулся почти сошедшего ожога на виске у Ричарда.

Священник улыбнулся.

— Как будто ничего не было.

— Я беспокоился. Вы поступили очень смело. Но не слишком разумно. Вам стоило сказать мне о вашем плане.

Ричард негромко рассмеялся.

— Конечно. И вы бы мне запретили его исполнить. Я же знаю вас. К тому же, знаю слишком хорошо. Лучше, чем вы сами думаете, — Ричард увернулся от его прикосновения, и пальцы скользнули по ожогу, как-то странно интимно погладив висок. Гэвин смутился.

— В общем спасибо. Но это не значит, что вам можно и дальше лезть в мои расследования, — попытался избавится от непонятной неловкости Гэвин и осекся, потому что Ричард шагнул ближе, касаясь руками его шеи, как раз на затылке, ероша волосы, и легко и невесомо коснулся губами его лба, полностью выключив способность Гэвина соображать, думать, дышать.

— Я рад, что вы с нами, инспектор.

Ричард был так близко, что Гэвин, практически сам того не желая, задержал дыхание. Так близко он подпускал людей лишь в одном случае — для поцелуя.

Он размышлял, казалось, добрый десяток лет, но на деле уже через мгновение снова коснулся лица священника пальцами и губами — его губ.

Целуя и понимая, что ничего не будет. Потому что нельзя хотеть священника. Потому что Ричард тоже это все понимает, но позволяет ему касаться себя. В тот миг, когда Гэвин окончательно утратил разум и самообладание, порывисто сжав Ричарда, притискивая его к себе, целуя глубоко и грязно, успев втиснуть Ричарда в себя и ощутить тело под сутаной... Ричард отстранился, удерживая и его и себя от чего бы то ни было раскрытой ладонью, прижатой к груди Гэвина.

— Ваша благодарность приятна, инспектор, — тяжело сглотнув, ответил он. — Но на этом нам и стоит остановиться.

Рид кивнул, ошарашенный в одинаковой степени, как своими желаниями, так и сбившимся дыханием священника. Это... это просто уму непостижимо.

Вот как они... а могли бы?

Почему-то Гэвин думал, что наверняка могли бы, не будь Ричард священником. В любом случае, теперь его назначение в этот город перестает казаться ссылкой.

— Хорошего дня, святой отец, — оскалился Гэвин.

— И вам, инспектор. Или я мог бы называть вас детективом?

***


	2. Chapter 2

— Отец Ричард!

Ричи вздрогнул и уронил ручку, воскресная проповедь не желала хоть как-то формироваться в слова, и он низко планировал просто пересказать любую из частей писания.

— Да, миссис Хлои?

— В церкви ваш детектив. Выгоните его.

— Из церкви не получилось изгнать Христа, вряд ли у меня получится выгнать инспектора, — пробормотал он, вставая.

Ричард вышел из пресвитерия, наблюдая только пустую церковь... и клубящийся дым. Над одной из скамей.

Гэвин довольно лежал и курил, выдыхая сизый дым вверх, любуясь тем, как тот растворяется, поднимаясь к высоким сводам. Интересно сколько лет этой церкви?

— Здесь не курят.

— Почему?

— Это общественное место, не стоит делать то, что может навредить окружающим.

Гэвин усмехнулся и кивнул.

— Но здесь пусто. Ах, да, простите, — он рывком сел и сцепил руки в молитвенном жесте. — Дорогой бог, прости, что я курю в доме твоем, но, говорят, ты гостеприимный хозяин. А еще я хочу, чтобы ты подарил мне большой торт, фарфоровую куклу и пони.

Отец Ричард тяжело вздохнул.

— Перестаньте дурачиться. Что привело вас сюда?

— Желание исповедаться?

— Это вряд ли, — качнул головой Ричард.

— Ну почему же? Я очень хочу провести полчаса с вами в тесной и узкой, а самое главное темной исповедальне.

— Не сомневаюсь. И все же я хотел бы услышать причину того, почему вы здесь?

Гэвин посмотрел на свою все еще тлеющую сигарету и сказал:

— Приход в вашем лице знает о том, что в городе открылось некое заведение?

— Где можно пить, курить и смотреть на танцующих обнаженных женщин? Странно, что вы не там, а здесь. Знаю. И поверьте, их моральные качества меня беспокоят не так сильно, как вы, курящий в моей церкви.

— Но все же беспокоят?

Ричард скрестил руки на груди.

— Кстати, — Гэвин поднялся и потушил сигарету, выбив из нее тлеющий пепел. — Там больше половины города по вечерам собираются. Пастору стоит быть со своей паствой.

Ричард склонил голову к плечу и нахмурился. Он понимал, к чему ведет детектив и совершенно не хотел в подобном участвовать.

— Боюсь, я не смогу помочь в расследовании, если след тянется в то заведение. Я не осуждаю. Но появляться там не желаю.

— Я подозреваю уважаемого мистера Дейли в том, что, помимо танцев, он промышляет предложениями джентльменам особо понравившихся девушек за деньги. И не только девушек.

Ричард нахмурился, Гэвин довольно разглядывая его, обычно пастор был или старался казаться недемонстративно безмятежным.

— Возможно шантажом? Или как угодно иначе.

— И что вы хотите от меня, инспектор?

— Вряд ли вы согласитесь танцевать на сцене в корсете, поэтому я хотел заручиться вашей поддержкой, до того как попробовал бы предложить такое миссис Хлои. Мне нужен человек там.

— Миссис Хлои.

— Не замужем и красива. Кстати, отчего она тогда не?..

— Она вдова, — Ричард выглядел странно. Не сказать, что он был зол, но недоволен — вполне. — Она вдова, и в жизни не согласится появиться в этом заведении.

— А ради спасения девушек? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Ну же, святой отец, вы знаете, что нам это необходимо.

— Я не могу вам запретить спросить у нее, согласится ли она помочь, но участвовать во всем этом не буду.

— Вам не дороги души этих заблудших овечек? Какой же вы тогда пастырь? А овечки там что надо, — Гэвин мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Я ведь правильно вас понимаю, святой отец. Не танцы без одежды беспокоят вас, а то что танцовщиц шантажом заставляют торговать своим телом?

— Я против торговли людьми как таковой, — Ричард глубоко вдохнул. — Вы думаете, что сумеете справиться с этим ужасом?

Рид уже знал, что священник согласен. Потому что помогать это его прямая обязанность.

— Думаю, да. Представляете, как пополнится ваш приход? А девушки, может, даже придут сюда… — Гэвин прикусил язык, едва не ляпнув о том, что костюмы монашек очень даже ничего. Он вот лично знает. — Тут рядом монастырь Рождества Христова.

Ричард усмехнулся, отбирая сигарету, чтобы Гэвин не крутил ее в руках.

— Ну, я понятно откуда знаю, что здесь монастырь, — начал Ричард. — А вы откуда знаете? Да еще и название? Смотрели на невест христовых и думали о мерзостях?

Гэвин закусил губы, стараясь ничего не рассказать о тех мерзостях на которые он дрочил, представляя, что он мог бы делать со священником.

— Что вы, ни в коем разе. Я исключительно восхищался стойкостью духа девушек и их настойками. Самое лучшее вино во всем округе.

— Стыдно признать, но их вино действительно самое терпкое. Бог никогда не просил от монахинь трезвости. Что же, — Ричард выпрямился. — Я с вами. Идемте, спросим миссис Хлои, — и кровожадно добавил: — Мне интересно, как она отреагирует.

Секретарь отреагировала ожидаемо. Ужас и отвращение сквозило сквозь ее «нет».

— Но, послушайте, все ведь во благо! — пытался говорить с ней Гэвин. Но та лишь фыркала.

— Ваше благо, — закатила она глаза так артистично, что Гэвин в очередной раз пожалел, что она работает секретарем, а не актрисой черно-белого кино. В роли одной из трех жен графа Дракулы она смотрелась бы божественно прекрасно. Или дьявольски обольстительно?

— Можно подумать, вы не знаете, что люди говорят о вас, — злился Гэвин. Ему нужен был там человек, который бы не примелькался в отделении, а в церковь владелец бурлеск-шоу точно никогда не ходил. 

Да и кто запрещает танцовщице по будням работать в приходе?

— И что же? — ее голос опасно понизился, а отец Ричард снова незаметно заулыбался, наблюдая за нервничающим инспектором.

— Говорят, что вы слишком близки с отцом Ричардом, — пошел ва-банк Гэвин, интонацией выделяя слово «близки». За что и получил сначала пощечину, а потом его больно ткнули в грудь пальцем.

— Отец Ричард самый прекрасный человек, если и не на этом свете, то в этом округе точно, инспектор.

— Миссис Хлои, — достаточно сурово одернул ее священник. — Просто ответьте нам. Если нет — нам придется искать другой вариант.

Секретарь тяжело перевела дыхание и уперлась сверлящим взглядом в Рида. И взгляд ничего хорошего не сулил.

— Милая, я хотел бы видеть в стане врага человека, которому доверяю, — Гэвин томно вздохнул, желая еще подразнить симпатичную женщину.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она. — Но все эти прегрешения на вашей совести, отец.

Ричард кивнул.

— Я обязательно покаюсь в том, что толкнул вас на сцену развратного шоу перед епископом.

***

Все это и привело к тому, что теперь священник сидел рядом с Гэвином и задумчиво смотрел на сцену. В клубах дыма тот выглядел очень... очень. Гэвин оборвал свои мысли, потому что в таких клубах следует пялиться на девочек, танцующих в одном белье, а не на пастора.

Но пастор тоже вписывался восхитительно, такой... такой непохожий на мрачных посетителей. И на тех, что откровенно капали слюной тоже. Он выглядел, пожалуй, как Гавриил, безмолвно взирающий на вереницу некрещеных, которым путь в чистилище.

— Что мы ищем? — глаза отца Ричарда сверкнули в свете рамп.

— Мы выжидаем. Ждем сигнала от нашей соратницы.

— Думаю, мы бездарно потратили этот день, инспектор Рид, — Ричард снова отобрал его сигарету, как-то слишком ловко и неуловимо, и затушил ее в пепельнице. — Никто не будет предлагать миссис Хлои спать за деньги в первый же день. Или в первую же неделю. И одного дня так же не хватит для того, чтобы вызвать доверие у других девушек.

— Я просто захотел посмотреть на номер миссис Хлои, — признался Гэвин и охнул, потому что с первого взгляда не узнал ее.

И еще он ошибся в своем предположении, что Хлои будет танцевать. Она вышла в вызывающе обтягивающем голубом платье из какой-то тяжелой льющейся ткани, с таким глубоким вырезом, что можно было — при должном желании и упорстве — разглядеть подвязки чулок.

Миссис Хлои вышла петь.

Он слукавил бы, сказав, что разочарован. Она все равно была великолепна и пела словно только этим всю жизнь и занималась. Рид просто замер, с так и не прикуренной сигаретой, глядя на нее. Соблазни меня синим, черт возьми.

— Детектив? Вы выглядите впечатленным, — голос же священника звучал насмешливо. — Удивительно.

— Д-да, — выговорил он. — Вы знали, что она так поет?

— Конечно, она моя главная хористка. И вы бы тоже это знали, если бы посещали церковь.

Гэвин ошарашено повернулся к нему.

— Хотите сказать, что миссис Хлои в таком виде на хорах поет «соблазни меня синим»?

— Не вижу, точнее, не слышу никакой вокальной разницы между этой песней и Ave Maria.

Гэвин тяжело сглотнул ставшую вязкой слюну.

— А вы? — он бросил взгляд на Ричарда. — Поете?

— Боюсь, господь не слишком одарил меня этим талантом, — священник улыбнулся. — Но мне всегда нравилось быть слушателем.

Рид кивнул и перевел взгляд на толпу. Многие смотрели с восхищением и несколько с жадностью.

— Кто-то из них попытается договориться с владельцем клуба, — тихо заметил Гэвин. — Интересно во сколько миссис Хлои оценили?

— В диапазоне от двух до трех сотен фунтов, — ответил отец Ричард.

— Что? — удивился Гэвин. — Откуда вы?..

— Работая священником, я знаю все цены на заблудших женщин от не менее заблудших мужчин, во всем округе.

Рид довольно улыбнулся.

— То есть вы, святой отец, осведомлены куда больше, чем я, верно?

Священник пожал плечами и сел еще прямее, если такое вообще было возможно.

— Думаю, да.

Миссис Хлои допела и грациозно поклонилась. И Гэвин пожалел, что он на стороне закона, такой женщине не жалко отдать даже тысячу фунтов за ночь вместе. Он покосился на Ричарда и вздохнул. Интересно? Может ли свершиться чудо? Чтобы там пел священник? В чулках с подвязками и корсете? Голубом боа? Можно в кружевной черной полумаске. С яркой помадой на губах, хотя, теперь Гэвин облизнулся, только представив, как Ричи бы красился, и закашлялся.

— Что такое?

— Я вот придумал, как ваш приход бы смог собрать деньги на новую церковную крышу, — мечтательно прикрыл глаза Гэвин. — Вы не против спеть? Потому что после двух часов пополуночи этот бар немного меняет ориентацию с красивых женщин на красивых мужчин.

— Нет.

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул. Ну что за люди.

— А самопожертвование и все такое? Вы ведь занимаетесь спасением…

Отец Ричард повернул голову и взгляд его был поистине угрожающим. Гэвин поднял руки и улыбнулся:

— Просто я плохо пою и никто не захочет со мной связываться. Рожей не вышел.

— Господь создал каждого из нас уникальным и прекрасным, — фыркнул священник.

— Вот тут я сразу не соглашусь, — огрызнулся Гэвин, тяжело вздохнув. — Я могу вас провести?

Гэвин не договорил, потому что в клубе заволновались. Нехорошим таким волнением, когда все так как и должно быть, а вот владелец и официантки дерганные. Впрочем, мистер Клаус подошёл к нему сам и с тяжёлым вздохом попросил проследовать за ним.

— Мы вызвали полицию, инспектор. И как хорошо что вы здесь.

Гэвин был не согласен. Это ни черта не хорошо.

Их провели закулисьем и извитыми коридорами в гримерку. И в первую секунду Гэвин подумал, что это Хлои, то же синее платье, длинные светлые волосы. Но к счастью не она. Разумеется, все это было ужасно, страшно, но... он бросил выразительный взгляд на отца Ричарда, словно вопрошая «ну что, видишь, что за дерьмо здесь происходит?». Священник молчал.

— Когда? — выдохнул Рид, осторожно придерживая Клауса от затаптывания возможных улик. — Кто к ней заходил? Да говорите же!

В углу жались перепуганные Хлои и Люси. Люси все еще в сценическом образе развратного кролика в белых перчатках. Хлои уже нет.

— Мы нашли ее, — подала голос она. — Гримерка была закрыта.

— А никого не интересует, что она одета так же как и вы?

Хлои прочистила горло и нервно вдохнула.

— А как вы думаете?

Рид зашипел и склонился к телу безнадежно мертвой девушки. Рана была в спине, ближе к боку, явно не пулевое, лежала несчастная лицом вниз.

— Он искал не ее. Убийца, — поправился Гэвин. — святой отец, будьте любезны, вызовите наряд.

Крови было так много, что Гэвина начало подташнивать. Самое досадное в его работе. Быть по сути убойным детективом и плохо переносить вид крови. Вот всю остальную мерзость, даже утопленников он воспринимал нормально. Философски.

— Вызову, инспектор. И могу сказать почему на этой девушке костюм миссис Хлои. Должно быть кто-то уже заплатил за приватную «песню». Но мистер Клаус знал, что Хлои не согласилась бы на такое. Что приводит нас к тому, что убийца ошибся.

— Мишень — наша милая миссис Хлои, — Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и отвел взгляд от лаково поблескивающей кровавой плёнки. — Ладно. Святой отец, вам нужно вывести женщин. Хорошо?

Ричард кивнул и мягко коснулся плеча Хлои. Рид же прикрыл платком лицо и внимательно осмотрел рану. Глубокая, но мужчина бы так не ударил. Ему представлялось, что мужчина скорее бы перерезал горло, такое подлое преступление, удар со спины... вряд ли мужчина.

Но пока все это домыслы. Найти бы орудие убийства. Понятно, что что-то острое, но хотелось бы знать конкретнее.

Гэвин снова закурил, надеясь, что дым перебьет этот отвратный масляно-металлический запах крови. Теперь он будет всю ночь не спать в клубе со шлюхам. 

Иронично.

***

На владельца клуба убийство было не повесить, так как Гэвин сам его видел, да и свидетелей было много. Теперь у него рябило в глазах от списков девушек и других работников борделя. Из-за того, что пришлось опросить всех, к утру ему казалось странной видеть на людях не ядовито-яркую или переливающуюся одежду. И вообще одежду, а не блестящие наклейки на тело. Он пил девятую чашку кофе и понимал, что он не работает. 

Отец Ричард мягко коснулся его плеча.

— Вам нужно поспать. Отдайте записи коллегам и идите домой.

Рид заторможено кивнул и со вздохом в один глоток допил кофе.

— Наверное, надо. Посплю и пойду работать.

— Могу вызвать вам такси, — ладонь священника все еще лежала на его плече. — В крайнем случае, я могу предложить вам кровать в приходе. Иронично, но он совсем рядом.

— М-м-м, — не удержался Гэвин. — Красивый мужчина предлагает мне свою постель. Я не имею права отказать. А вы останетесь в кровати, если там буду я?

— Не думаю, что вы выспитесь, если в вашей постели окажусь я, — неожиданно горячо ответил Ричард, скользнув ладонью чуть выше по его плечу и невесомо погладив шею. Ну, или Гэвину это показалось. 

Точно показалось.

Зато его так шарахнуло адреналином, что он проснулся.

— Пойдемте, детектив. У меня вас точно не будут искать. Сможете отдохнуть от звонков начальства.

Рид не стал просить уточнений, просто предупредил коллег о своем уходе, передал записи и покинул «гнездо разврата» вслед за пастырем.

Утреннее солнце залило улицу, густой зеленью уходящей за поворот, в хитросплетения маленьких домов. Гэвин щурился, как вампир, выбравшийся из склепа. Они шли на запад, оставляя сонное утреннее светило за спиной.

— У меня совершенная каша в голове, — пожаловался Рид. — Не могу даже связать рога и копыта с быком.

— Долго не спали. Да и ночь явно напряженная.

— Я перестал различать девчонок уже на пятой. Они все одинаковые.

— Это не так, но допустим, — кивнул Ричард.

— А кто вы думаете убийца?

Ричард запрокинул голову, разглядывая утренний узор облаков.

— Не знаю. Но мне кажется, ситуация куда как запутаннее. А если версия, что хотели убить Хлои неверна? Потому как зачем? Она только-только оказалась в клубе. Ну три дня это не срок для того, чтобы завести врага яро желающего твоей смерти.

— Иногда достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы возненавидеть или полюбить. 

Рид отчаянно зевнул и потер глаза. 

— Я думаю, что все же... хотели лишить нас миссис Хлои. Она красивая и не выглядела... ну, знаете, дешевкой.

Отец Ричард тяжело вздохнул.

— Возможно, вы правы в чем-то.

Церковь встретила теплом и какой-то торжественной утренней тишиной. А пройдясь по улице Гэвин почти проснулся.

— Заварю вам чай, — провел его Ричард через церковь в пресвитерий.

— Спасибо, — Гэвин смотрел на священника и страдал, потому, что сам не мог объяснить себе же, чего он хочет. Хочет общаться с ним, хочет чтобы Ричард стал его другом. Чтобы он понимал его. И всегда был рядом. 

Как-то эгоистично. 

Ричард вполне может всего этого и не хотеть. Но... Гэвин тяжело вздохнул, успешно замаскировав это под зевок. Он хотел. Чтобы такой странный и немного неправильный пастырь был рядом, подначивал, направлял. Молчал рядом. Он получил чашку чая и от одного запаха снова начал засыпать. Тепло и уютно, хоть и в стенах церкви, которые он всегда искренне считал какими-то казенными. Видимо, отец Ричард оживлял пейзаж вокруг, делал даже это помещение теплым и жилым.

Его разместили в той же келье, где он прятался, переодевшись монахиней.

— Отдыхайте, детектив, — улыбнулся Ричард, вот теперь не вызывая восхищение, а беся своей бодростью. — А я пока узнаю все новости и слухи, что уже разнеслись по городу.

Хитрый священник. Гэвин хотел еще возмутиться, как это низко служителю Бога собирать сплетни, но уснул. Наблюдая дивный сон, в котором на сцене клуба вместо девчонок был Ричи и весь его сон снимал с себя сутану. Она была бесконечной и не заканчивалась. А Гэвин ждал и ждал, терпеливо сцепив на коленях руки, когда уже этот невозможный пастырь останется совсем без одежды и прямо оттуда, со сцены, прыгнет к нему на... в объятия.

Почему-то Риду казалось, что Ричард смотрит на него не с осуждением, а томно, маняще и вдохновленно.

— Отпусти мои грехи, — прошептал Гэвин.

И проснулся. С гудящей головой, потому что спать на закате и на рассвете плохая примета. Он правда все никак не мог вспомнить, какая именно примета. На кухне тонко звякали ложечки. И тянуло клубничными булочками.

Это рай. Может ему тоже постриг принять?

На кухне миссис Хлои и отец Ричард оживленно спорили о чем-то. Еще Гэвин успел увидеть, как Хлои недовольно поджала губы, заметив его, наверняка помятого после сна. Но даже столь откровенное неодобрение не сделало ее менее красивой.

За таких женщин убивают. К сожалению, таких женщин тоже убивают.

— Вы проснулись, — отец Ричард улыбнулся, оборачиваясь. — Я заварил чай с бергамотом. Думаю, вам понадобится немного бодрости.

За вечерним чаепитием Гэвина проинформировали, что родные сослуживцы нашли его даже здесь, в священных стенах и лишь авторитет отца Ричарда не дал им растолкать Рида намного раньше.

— Буду приходить к вам и спать, — протянул Гэвин, тут было уютно. И все равно он вот знал, что между отцом Ричардом и миссис Хлои ничего нет. Кроме глубокой дружбы, конечно. Но все равно раздражался. Очевидно судя по себе, он бы не смог общаться с такой красивой женщиной, не рассматривая ее как... как женщину. Вот и со священником получалось плохо.

— Она была беременна.

— Что? — попытался включиться в разговор Гэвин.

— Убитая певица, — пояснил Ричард. — Лючия была беременна.

— Думаете, в деле может быть замешан потенциальный отец? — Рид вздохнул и потер глаза. — Вполне вероятно.

— Я искренне надеюсь, что дитя не стало поводом для убийства. — отец Ричард отпил из чашки. — Что вы будете делать?

— Вызывать всех по одному для допроса, — Рид вздохнул. — И миссис Хлои тоже.

Она картинно закатила глаза.

— Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я «отец» ребенка? — усмехнулась она. 

И Гэвин уже хотел было огрызнуться, но как-то вот вспомнил Лючию и представил ее с Хлои. О чем они вообще говорили?

— Нет. Просто показания.

— Лючия встречалась с тем милым пианистом, — Хлоя раздражающе пощелкала пальцами. — Не помню, как зовут. Черный, симпатичный. Он такой в клубе один.

Отец Ричард бросил на Гэвина взгляд.

— Думаете, он может быть причастен?

Рид пожал плечами.

— Неважно, что я думаю. Но такое вполне может быть. Надеюсь, все не так плохо.

Рид допил чай и кивнул.

— Мне пора. Я буду в участке, если вдруг понадоблюсь. Не теряйтесь.

— Мы всегда здесь, — отец Ричард чуть улыбнулся. — Если мы вам понадобимся.

***

Дело его раздражало. Гэвин никогда не считал себя святым. Да даже в своих общечеловеческих качествах сомневался, но убийство беременной женщины, кем бы она ни была — отвратительное и мерзкое преступление, и тот, кто это сделал, заслуживает виселицы. И кары Божьей, как сказал бы отец Ричард. И вот он, Гэвин, крайне хотел быстрее устроить свидание убийцы с Богом. Главное не ошибиться.

Арестованный мальчишка-пианист все отрицал. И отношения с Лючией, и ее убийство. То есть отношения были, но давно в прошлом.

Интересно, насколько давно.

— Парень, говори правду. Это для твоего блага, — Гэвин в очередной раз сидел в комнате для допросов. Он чуял, что пианист что-то знает, но не говорит. — Давай. По хорошему.

— Я ничего не знаю. Мы с ней долгое время виделись только на работе и все, — продолжал повторять парень, чем дико бесил Рида.

— Разве что она была злой.

— Что? — удивленно приподнял брови Гэвин. «Злой»? Серьезно? Нет он привык к разным обвинениям. Что милые девы могли быть и были мразями и змеями, но злой?

Пианист отвел взгляд, и Гэвин заставил себя прочитать его имя, Лиам, окей.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Лиам? Мы тебя тут в убийстве обвиняем, поясни.

— Она была из тех, кто любит злословить. Говорить гадости. Не все девушки счастливы плясать в белье на сцене. У всех есть причина. Дети или погибший на войне муж. Или не муж. Она же любила высмеивать все и вся. И шутить чужими тайнами.

— У нее было много врагов?

Лиам пожал плечами.

— Я не уверен, но, понимаете, враги это не самое подходящее слово. Враг это тот, кого ты уважаешь за его веру в положение вещей, противоположное твоей. А она... ее, думаю, ненавидели. Она любила делать больно. Словами.

Рид задумался. Женщины бывают жестокими.

— Она была беременна. Ребенок ваш?

— Я не знаю, кто отец ребенка, но точно не я.

— Но вы знали, — прищурился Гэвин.

— Она обратилась ко мне с вопросом, где можно найти женщину, которая за определенную сумму денег избавит от нежелательной беременности.

— Что тоже запрещено законом, — заметил Гэвин.

— Да. Но я ей отказал.

— И она продолжила поиски?

— Думаю, да, — Лиам вздохнул и покачал головой. — Я предлагал ей помощь, деньги, она отказалась.

— Ясно, — Гэвин сделал пометку. Он знал некоторых врачей, которые не чурались подобной практики, стоило опросить и их. Ага, скажут они.

Никто не хочет лишиться лицензии от того, что кто-то не умеет вовремя вытаскивать.

Пока дело выглядело так, что ее мог убить потенциальный отец ребенка, а значит, он или женат, или занимает крайне высокое положение в обществе, чтобы ему не простили связь с танцовщицей.

— Хорошо. Вы можете быть свободны, но не покидайте город.

С Клаусом Гэвин встретился после обеда, владелец заведения при этом выглядел бледным и уставшим.

— В ваше кабаре многие приходят. Меня интересует, кто из посетителей желал остаться инкогнито больше остальных? Вы знали тех, кто общался с покойной?

— Как бы сильно я ни любил Лючию, и как бы сильно ни хотел, чтобы ее убийца был найден, я не скажу вам то, чего вы желаете, инспектор Рид. Иначе мне придется самому лезть в петлю, чтобы наемные убийцы разочарованных клиентов не убили. У меня все конфиденциально. Так как в церкви. Никаких имен.

Этот путь тоже оказался тупиком. Так Гэвин и думал, вышагивая по тенистой аллее к церковному саду, побродил там немного среди цветущих кустов и решительно вошел в церковь. Прислушался к негромким голосам и подождал, когда из исповедальни выйдет женщина, занял ее место.

— Святой отец, — начал он, — я скучал без вас.

— И раскаиваетесь?

Гэвин вздохнул и потер глаза. Хотелось подремать или крепкого кофе.

— Лючия погибла от руки, возможно, отца своего ребенка. А Клаус не станет сдавать своих клиентов. А еще я сам подумываю о визите к развратным женщинам, потому что уже сил нет расслабляться наедине с собой. А хочется... — он прикрыл глаза, почему-то представляя сидящего совсем рядом священника. — Хочется тело рядом, кожу, запах.

— Если вы католик, детектив Рид, то знаете, что блуд это один из грехов.

— А еще знаю и то, что чревоугодие считается куда как более страшным прегрешением, нежели разврат.

Гэвин нахмурился, потому что, как ему показалось Ричард тихо засмеялся. Непрофессионально.

— Святой отец?

— Это забавно. Измерять грехи по их тяжести.

— Люди всегда ищут меньшее зло, — Рид вздохнул. — Я вот люблю праздно лежать и обжираться. И выпить. И пофантазировать о жене соседа. И потом украсть что-нибудь мелкое из их двора, потому что меня действительно раздражает коллекция садовых гномов. И я искренне завидую тому, что они у них есть. А знаете, отец Ричард, иногда я думаю о том, что хотел бы получить в свое распоряжение племянника соседа, он замечательный юноша, выпускник медицинской академии, я бы рухнул с ним во грех прямо у себя на заднем дворе, среди украденных садовых гномов. Чтобы они наблюдали.

— Гэвин, — мягко прервал его Ричард, и этот спокойный тон вызверил Рида еще сильнее. — Вы же понимаете, это слабо похоже на исповедь? Потому что я не слышу искреннего раскаяния.

— Да, — согласился Гэвин, загораясь новой мыслью. — Потому что я не раскаиваюсь в том, что хочу тебя.

Он понял, что гладит себя через ткань брюк, только когда услышал, как тяжело Ричард сглотнул.

— Да, я хочу своего приходского священника. И я знаю, что нам бы было так хорошо, — Гэвин сжал член сильнее, вслушиваясь в дыхание Ричарда по ту сторону тонкой деревянной решетки. — Ты бы сбросил свое одеяние ради меня. Позволил бы черному раствориться в красном. Я бы заставил тебя слышать бой крови, который заглушает все вокруг. Сердце, которое колотится у горла и сжимается, мешая дышать. Чтобы твои губы обветрились, пока я ублажаю тебя ртом, и я смог снова напоить их влагой.

Гэвин шептал, понижая голос, зная только одно, что Ричи его слушает. Возможно, в возмущении, сильно сжимая побелевшие пальцы, или в ярости, или в брезгливом презрении, но он его слушает.

— Если бы ты позволил мне дотронуться, прикоснуться к тебе?

Ричард совершенно затих, а вот Гэвин совершенно потерял стыд. Он постарался как можно тише расстегнуть брюки.

— Поверь, я бы сделал так, что ты сходил бы с ума, наблюдая, как я готовлю себя для тебя. Только для тебя, — он сглотнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. — Я позволил бы тебе ощутить, как это горячо, как хорошо и сладко. О, тебе понравится. Обещаю, клянусь, что это будет великолепно. Мы будем забывать даже как дышать. Господи, Ричи, — выдохнул Гэвин, понимая, что добавил ко всему прочему и упоминание Господа в суе, — ты невозможно правильный. Это жестоко, что ты священник. Жестоко и несправедливо. Я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне, а не ему. Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста? — почти простонал Гэвин, зная, что кончит только от услышанного голоса Ричи, и неважно, что тот скажет ему.

— Раскаиваешься ли ты в грехах своих, сын мой?

Голос Ричарда звучал натянуто и грубо. Он явно сдерживал себя от... от чего? Риду было уже неважно. Он кончил, кусая губы и глубоко дыша. Вопреки ситуации, ощущения были словно он заново родился. И, нет, он не раскаивался. Совершенно.

— Ричи? — тихо позвал Гэвин.

Ричард молчал и дышал, сетчатая перегородка позволяла видеть только абрис его профиля.

— Уходи, Гэвин, — попросил он.

Гэвин пока еще не осознал, что он натворил, но это чувство глухой безнадёжности плавно подкрадывалось. Он все испортил, всю их зарождающуюся дружбу из просто приятельских отношений.

Да что такое-то? Идиот! Кретин! Придурок! Вот же...

— Прости.

Гэвин в жизни так не выскакивал из помещения, если помещением можно назвать крошечную коробку исповедальни. Он замер, на мгновение ослепленный светом и часто заморгал. Вот теперь его высокой волной захлестывал стыд и страх. Все, это конец. Ричард больше не станет с ним говорить, никогда и ни за что. Зато во всем этом был только один единственный плюс. Он напрочь отвлекся от проблем на работе и от того, что расследование зашло в жуткий тупик. Без каких-либо подозреваемых. Он все еще стоял у дверей церкви, лопатками чувствуя укоряющий взгляд статуй и дернулся от того, как со скрипом открылась кабинка исповедальни. Отец Ричард выглядел бледным, Гэвин замер разглядывая его, священник наткнулся на него взглядом и становился, оставляя добрых два ярда пространства между ними. Словно опасаясь подходить ближе.

— Вы еще не ушли, — заметил Ричард очевидное. — В таком случае, новости для вас, инспектор. Миссис Хлои сообщила, что в клубе было разбито одно из зеркал. Возможно вам стоит обыскать клуб еще раз? И найти орудие убийства. Предположу, что это осколок.

Гэвин с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.

— Спасибо. Простите. Больше я не стану вас тревожить.

И ушел, позорно сбежал из им же оскверненного дома бога. Его все еще немного трясло, когда он разговаривал с коронерами, подтверждающими теорию пастыря. Характер раны, ее края, все указывало на удар осколком. Зеркало. Гэвин поплелся из телефонной будки, в сгустившихся сумерках, к заведению, надеясь осмотреть зеркало.

Обычное. Из тех, что висели на лестницах и коридорах. Как объяснял это мистер Клаус «девочки любят смотреться на себя, а перья это такая дрянь, что постоянно пытается отвалиться, так что зеркала повсюду, чтобы можно было в любой момент посмотреть на себя и поправить макияж».

Гэвин подозревал, что окровавленный осколок зеркала найдет в личных вещах пианиста и не спешил с обыском. Одна ночь ничего не решит, и что-то подсказывало — парень не убийца. Ну, потому что. Потому что тот не показался ему одним из тех ублюдков, велеречивых и томных, от которых за милю несет ложью.

Он нашел зеркало в одной из гримерок. Как ему подсказали, эту комнату делили три девушки, а зеркало разбито уже три дня как. Кто разбил — не знают. Но версии всех троих сводились к тому, что его мог расколотить любой из перебравших посетителей. На закономерный вопрос, что «перебравший посетитель» делал в их гримерке, они просто проводили плечами, нагло глядя в глаза. Ясно.

Вечер продолжался, Гэвин сел за столик перед сценой, почти не видя никого, программа шла своим чередом. Он был расстроен. Опустошен. Почти испуган и искренне считал, что отмотай он сейчас время назад — и все, ничего бы не случилось. И где-то глубоко в душе скреблось противное ощущение, что Гэвин врет сам себе.

Он допил пинту и поднял глаза на сцену, думая, что пора бы сворачивать удочки, и…

...и опешил. 

Серьезно. 

Эту выправку он узнал бы из миллиарда.

Он вот был уверен, что отец Ричард ему врал, или точнее, как это делали все хитромудрые священники, талантливо недоговаривал. К примеру то, что он был не только военным капелланом и точно воевал, потому что такие плечи. Гэвин смог вдохнуть, понимая, что все это время рассматривал его руки в черных перчатках, выше локтей, касающихся стойки микрофона. Пришлось зажмуриться, но этот образ теперь навсегда остался выжжен на его сетчатке: отец Ричард, просто Ричард, в полумаске, в черном корсете, совершенно не закрывающим грудь... Господи, с каких пор он решил, что обнаженная мужская грудь это непристойно?

Совсем нет, но вот так, в полуспущенном корсете.

Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и осторожно разжал пальцы, стиснувшие край столика. Что не так? Почему святой отец так... просто почему?

Он даже не понимал слов песни, тягучей и плавной, обволакивающей, все его внимание сконцентрировалось на корсете. Перчатках. Черном чокере на шее. Да Гэвина же теперь ждет мучительная, но такая приятная, смерть от рукоблудия. Он же задрочится насмерть. Ну и еще Ричард так красиво пел о неразделенной любви.

А потом Гэвин сообразил, раз здесь и Хлои, и Ричи, да и этот безумный маскарад значит, что убийца точно в клубе. И Ричард решил взять расследование в свои руки.

И явно делает это более умело, чем сам Гэвин. Потому что у того просто не работал мозг. Совершенно. Абсолютно.

Пастырь развел руками, позволяя любоваться красивыми мышцами и склонил голову, завершая песню. Пелена с глаз Рида так и не спала. Он был заведен и пожирал глазами священника. Великолепного. Такого развратного и, блядь, недоступного.

Можно же прикинуться пьяным и облапать его? Изобразить, что не узнал? Засунуть деньги в корсет? Гэвин прошел к гримеркам, периодически сбиваемый и оттесняемый с лестницы и узких коридоров закулисья пробегающими девушками в разноцветных перьях.

Гримерку он нашел, ту самую где был труп, но остановился, взявшись за ручку двери. Там говорили, на повышенных тонах и явно интересное. Он слышал голос отца Ричарда, который требовал, чтобы кто-то неизвестный снял перчатку. Убеждая. Но убеждая совершенно непривычным тоном, не мягким, уговаривающим. Отец Ричард требовал, а Гэвин судорожно соображал.

При чем здесь перчатка? К чему это? И вдруг его осенило, осколок так себе оружие, оно ранит в обе стороны. Почти все в этом заведении носили перчатки.

Потому что это?.. красиво? Подходит под шлюшьи костюмы? Какого-то дьявола вызывает желание раздеть? Гэвин толкнул дверь, надеясь, что она не заскрипит и приоткроется хоть немного и он будет слышать все лучше.

В ответ отцу Ричарду женский, срывающийся голос признавался в в любви к девушке. А именно к миссис Хлои.

Гэвин замер, вслушиваясь в голос то набирающий силу, то срывающийся на шепот.

— ...видите, как все получилось? Она должна была быть со мной! Почему все так? Я не этого хотела.

Рид прикусил губу. Слушать чужие тайны всегда интересно, может, не всем уж дело пастыря дурное и неинтересное? О, там же почти плаваешь в чужом грязном белье и должен вылезти оттуда чистеньким. И отпустить грехи всем. 

И не осуждать. Он вот не мог не осуждать. Всегда хотелось сказать мрази, что она мразь.   
Может, и Ричи хочется? Хотя бы иногда?

— Я так ее люблю, — продолжал срываться горячий шепчущий голос. — Еще тогда, на ваших мессах, святой отец. Она же как один из ангелов, и вот я увидела ее здесь. В клубе. Я... призналась ей, да. Но это оказалась не она. Меня запутали их одинаковые костюмы. Клаус сторговался и решил, что клиент не заметит переодетую Лючию. Она узнала мою тайну. Что мне нравятся женщины и что я люблю Хлои.

Гэвин почти перестал дышать.

— Что вы сделали? — тихо спросил отец Ричард.

Повисла пауза, тишина залила комнату и коридор. Гэвин превратился в слух.

— Я не хотела того, что случилось.

— Вы ведь знаете, что господь слышит нас. И пока вы не скажете ему, этот грех будет чернить вашу душу.

— О чем вы? Я уже насквозь грешна.

— Люси, нет!

Вот тут Гэвин решил что самое время врываться в комнату и помогать. Конечно же святому отцу. Потому что тот удерживал пытавшуюся выброситься из окна Люси. Падение со второго этажа не было бы смертельным, если бы там не находился частокол кованой железной ограды.

— Самоубийство грех, вы не должны.

Гэвин бросился на помощь, хватая бьющуюся в истерике девушку, та одновременно рыдала, захлебываясь, как-то жутко кричала и пыталась вырваться и добраться до окна.

— Нам понадобятся медики, — неожиданно спокойно заметил Ричард, бросая взгляд на Гэвина. — Ей нужна помощь.

Вдвоем они все же смогли утихомирить и зафиксировать Люси, Рид предусмотрительно пристегнул ее к стояку системы отопления и оставил рядом одного из официантов. А оставшись наедине со священником, почувствовал себя неловко. Снова.

По многим причинам сразу. Самой первой оказалась та, что Гэвин засмотрелся на смазанный след помады и наливающийся укус на шее у Ричарда. Понятно, что он пытался не дать Люси спрыгнуть и удерживал ее, как только было можно. Но это выглядело слишком... слишком и постоянно притягивало взгляд, хотя Гэвин заставлял себя не смотреть. 

Не смотри, пожалуйста, не смотри.

— Гэвин?

Он вздрогнул и поежился. Он ощущал себя малолетним воришкой, которого поймали за руку, сжимающую добычу.

— Гэвин, посмотрите на меня.

Взгляд получилось поднять с трудом, Рид точно знал, что этот образ пастыря будет преследовать его во снах.

В его самых влажных, жарких и грязных снах.

— Я немного сбит с толку. Как вы поняли, что это она?

— Заметил, что она вскрикнула, когда Хлои схватила ее за руку. Уже после того, как они увидели тело. Это показалось странным. Следует обыскать ее дом. Я не врач, но мне кажется тут психическое расстройство. И не одно.

Гэвин кивнул.

— Похоже на то. Более, чем похоже. Именно поэтому вы?.. — он покрутил рукой, не зная, как оценить наряд священника.

— Мне нужно было остаться с ней наедине. Она убила и страдала от этого. Я должен был ее разговорить, — Ричард покачал головой. — На разработку лучшего плана у меня не было времени. Мне нужно было признание. Лючия высмеяла ее. Это должно было быть очень больно. Наконец-то признаться человеку, который тебе нравится, и понять, что вместо него все твои чувства услышал кто-то другой.

Гэвин кивнул. Он бы, конечно, не стал убивать другого человека, узнавшего кого он на самом деле хочет. Но явно был бы расстроен и агрессивен.

— Все закончилось, — спокойно сказал Ричард, стягивая с себя сбившуюся маску и выгибаясь, пытаясь расшнуровать корсет. — Детектив Рид? Помогите мне снять это орудие пытки. Как женщины в них дышат?

Гэвин сам не знал, как у него получалось дышать. Он послушно зашел за спину Ричарда и потянул шнуровку. А потом замер, наблюдая за тем, как ослабевают шнуры и корсет слабеет, соскальзывает. Оставляя на коже отметины.

И Рид не удержался. Провел по линии, запоминая ощущение. То, как кожа чувствуется под подушечками пальцев.

Ричард тут же отшагнул от него. Стягивая корсет окончательно. Гэвину наоборот хотелось встать еще ближе, прижаться губами между лопаток, но святой отец бы не оценил его порыв.

— Я расскажу вам, когда у меня появятся отчеты врачей.

— Буду крайне вам благодарен.

Гэвин остался ждать своих коллег и врачей, и наблюдал, как пришедшая миссис Хлои принесла пастору его одежду. Можно было развлекать себя мыслью, что сутана это такой же ролевой костюм, как и корсет. То есть если бог он в душе? Может ли Ричард отказаться от своих обетов? Ради него, ради Гэвина? Нет, конечно же, нет. И скорее всего думать о таком, это самый большой грех.

— Что ж, — пробормотал он. — Отец Ричард, миссис Хлои, спасибо вам за помощь и всего самого наилучшего.

И поспешил покинуть гнездо разврата, ощущая себя хуже, чем наверняка те, кто работают там. 

Они же не западали на горячих священников.

Интересно, а сам Ричард понимает, как выглядит?

Ну да, у него же явно есть зеркало.

Что ж, следует радоваться. Дело раскрыто, убийца найден, он показал себя хорошим детективом и инспектором перед департаментом. И может оставаться в Кэмблфорде. Рядом с отцом Ричардом.

Он же простит его за ту исповедь? 

Простит ведь? Хоть когда-нибудь?

***


	3. Chapter 3

Радовало, что инспектору рекомендовалось посещать большинство светских и благотворительных мероприятий. И если раньше Гэвин изворачивался от такой чести, как змея под рогатиной, то теперь — нет. Потому, что там можно было встретить их приходского священника.

И Рид посещал все сборища, которые организовывала церковь, все благотворительные акции, все. Гэвин был словно одержим. Как настоящий сумасшедший, он не отрывал взгляда от отца Ричарда ни на секунду и ночами действительно просыпался с мыслями о нем.

В церковь он попал через пару месяцев с целью прояснить некоторые моменты в расследовании. 

Вполне официально.

Ричард был свидетелем. Вообще, его любила судьба и смерти, потому как отец Ричард постоянно оказывался втянут в яркие события, хотя, как Гэвин видел, и старался их избегать. 

Приключения сами находили его.

— Вас, наверное, потому и сослали сюда, — вместо приветствия сказал Гэвин, севшему рядом Ричарду. — Должно быть, просто спасали Лондон от вас, святой отец.

— Вероятно, как и от вас, инспектор Рид?

— Ага, — посмурнел Гэвин, спустя два месяца неловкость ушла и теперь он старался не думать ни о его «исповеди», ни о Ричи в корсете. 

Точнее эти события стали почти сном. Эфемерным таким. 

— Я пришел поговорить про то, как вы вместе с миссис Хлои обнаружили владелицу передвижной библиотеки. Она утверждает, что это несчастный случай, мол, тот шкаф был плохо закреплён, а вы — что кто-то убегал с места предполагаемого преступления?

— Я видел, как кто-то убегал, — священник непринужденно раскладывал библии по местам. — Но вы можете мне не верить.

— Отчего же? Насколько мне известно, священники никогда не лгут.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— А если я предложу вам кофе, а подам чай? Я тоже не святой.

Гэвин рассмеялся.

— Так что, предложите мне кофе? Это будет мой самый страшный обман в жизни.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Ричард. — Пойдемте. Вам кофе с молоком или без? Не знаю, который вам нравится.

— Сладкий и черный, — ответил Гэвин, разглядывая черную сутану священника и стараясь не проводить никаких аналогий. Совсем никаких.

Никаких развратных костюмов и корсетов.

Они прошли в залитый солнцем кабинет, и Гэвин устроился в глубоком мягком кресле возле шкафа, полного книг. Он задумчиво наблюдал за священником, готовящим кофе, и думал о погибшем фотографе.

Еще немного о том, что если под сутаной ничего нет, то сам бог велел предаться страсти прямо на столе.

И о том, что их отношения — если они вообще есть, а не плод его воображения — это какой-то мазохизм.

— О чем вы думаете? — Ричард поставил перед ним чашку кофе, отошел за своей и сел напротив.

— Слышали про нападение на фотомастерскую?

— Да, — кивнул Ричи, город небольшой, все слухи тут же становятся достоянием общественности, которая неустанно бдит. — Тут странное совпадение, что фотограф вломился в дом к миссис Элме и ее мужу. Она как раз владелица передвижной библиотеки. Хлоя вызвалась заменить ее ненадолго.

— Случайности не случайны. Чем больше я встречаю странных совпадений, тем больше уверяюсь, что они никогда не бывают действительно случайностями, — Гэвин отпил кофе и облизнулся. Отлично. В меру сладкий. — Возможно и такое, что юноша искал смерти, сам того не осознавая.

— Вам бы проповедовать с вашими разговорными данными, — усмехнулся отец Ричард и обхватил чашку руками. — Но вы правы. Что-то в этом есть.

— Уже планируете лезть в это расследование?

— Ну что вы, нет.

— Странность еще и в том, — продолжал Гэвин, украдкой любуясь руками Ричарда, охватывающими чашку, тонким кольцом на правой, — что я настоял на вскрытии. Как бы считалось, что не нужно, потому что храбрый муж мисс Элмы, забываю, как его зовут...

— Генри, — помог святой отец.

— Генри, да, он услышал ночью шум в мастерской, они живут над магазином, спустился и оглушил парня битой.

— Допустимая самооборона?

— Да. Умер мальчишка не от биты, а от того, что кто-то до этого всего подсыпал ему стрихнин.

Священник перевел задумчивый взгляд на симпатичную картину с корзиной фруктов.

— Каково время, за которое яд убивает? Насколько я понял, фотограф был молодым юношей, здоровым и сильным.

— Все зависит от концентрации, — Рид фыркнул. — Но парень, отравленный и полудохлый дополнительно получил удар по голове. И все еще мог бежать.

— Он мог принять яд случайно?

— Вряд ли, это не то, что можно принять случайно. И объясняет почему он молчал и не звал на помощь, яд свел мышцы челюсти.

Ричард нахмурился, продолжая легко постукивать подушечками пальцев по чашке.

— Дэнни приходил ко мне на исповедь, за день до убийства. Будем считать намеренного.

Рид улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Прекрасно. Но... вы ведь мне ничего не скажете. Жаль.

Ричард покачал головой и развел руками.

— Я давал обет. Простите. Но все же то, что он мне рассказал, было необычно. Хотя в последнее время многие удивляют меня своими откровениями. Вы вот, например.

И не успел Гэвин понять, подначивает его Ричард или нет, как тот продолжил:

— Дэнни не успел договорить, — Ричард сложил руки, касаясь кончиками пальцев одной руки другой. — Но его что-то тревожило.

— Значит, он знал, что-то. Но не был готов рассказать и не пошел в полицию. Не был уверен в этом чем-то? — Гэвин кивнул. — Спасибо за информацию. А вот, кстати, вопрос. Кто отпускает грехи вам, святой отец?

Ричард покачал головой.

— Я не грешу. Это ведь сан, он обязывает.

И полюбовавшись на растерянное выражение лица Гэвина, уточнил:

— Меня исповедует епископ.

— И в чем же вы каетесь?

— Ну, — Ричард так смущённо отвел взгляд, что Гэвин засмотрелся на его ресницы, чувствуя свой собственный пульс в висках, — детектив, не думаю, что вам не следует знать, к какому из грехов у меня наибольшая слабость.

— Признавайтесь, это любовь к грушам? — довольно протянул Рид. Его не покидало это дурное ощущение, что между ними искрит. Как в шестнадцать.

— Оставим это в тайне, инспектор. Мне хочется оставаться хоть немного таинственным. И все же, вы пришли сюда не обсуждать мои грехи. Думаю, — Ричард полистал свою лежащую рядом записную книжку, — принести пользу обществу мне хочется больше, чем писать проповедь. Так что я пойду помогу миссис Хлои в передвижной библиотеке.

— Проведу вас, — галантно склонил голову Гэвин, надеясь, что его улыбка не похожа на оскал.

Ричард улыбнулся, поднимаясь. Гэвин отставил чашку и вслед за священником покинул кабинет.

— Держите меня в курсе, отец Ричард. И будьте осторожны, если что-то случится с вами, то в больнице вас закормят насмерть. Весь приход потащит угощения.

— А вы принесете мне грушевый пирог?

— Я бы даже сказал, что сам его испеку.

Непонятно почему, но если церковный сад Гэвину нравился, то кладбище, сразу же за церковью угнетало. В этом была логика? Постоянно думать о смерти? Знать, что земное тебя совсем не держит?

— Вы так странно замолчали.

Ричард обернулся к нему, они уже достаточно прошагали по тропинке обходя надгробия.

— Страдаю от своих мыслей, — признался Гэвин, стараясь не встречаться с глазами Ричарда, потому что он поймет, поймет, уже понял.

— Мы друзья, Гэвин, — мягко ответил ему на все невысказанные вопросы Ричард.

Рид коротко кивнул и потер висок. Ох, лжец. Они не друзья. Он не прочь зажать пастыря где-нибудь в темном углу и жадно целовать, гладить, обниматься, как в старших классах. 

Друзья так не делают. Не хотят так делать.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я приглядывал за этой вашей передвижной библиотекой? На всякий случай.

— Спасибо. Уверен с ней что-то нечисто.

***

Гэвин не спешил уходить. Он разглядывал стеллажи с книгами закрепленными прямо в кузове машины и лениво переругивался с миссис Хлои. Просто не мог не дразнить ее, она слишком весело парировала все его комплименты.

— Через час вас сменят. Мне за сегодня осточертели, простите отец, мужчины требующие книгу о бабочках, — она устало повела плечами. — Я не нашла ее. До завтра.

Пока Гэвин курил, не заходя в библиотеку, отец Ричард обошёл все стеллажи.

— Мне кажется это она. Лепидоптерология. Эту книгу не могли найти, потому что она...

Он открыл ее и замер.

— Что? — Гэвин отшвырнул окурок и поднялся в кузов. — Красивые бабочки?

Отец Ричард неопределенно повел плечами и потянул книгу Гэвину. Тот любознательно полистал и томно вздохнул, рассматривая карточки-вкладыши.

— Красивые. Прямо одна другой краше и нет ничего, что помешало бы их изучить.

Гэвин искренне понимал, откуда любовь к бабочкам у мужчин их города.

— Я не одобряю подобного, — тихо заметил священник.

— Ну, обнаженных дам прячут в энтомологической энциклопедии, а не в библии, что-то в этом городе осталось святое.

Ричард смотрел на то, как Гэвин, ловко, с истинно полицейской сноровкой, потрошит книгу, вынимая из нее все фотокарточки.

— И все обнаженные, — он повернул одну в руках, разглядывая бусы на очень уж красивой груди, — некоторые в масках, некоторые нет. Но на фото столько перьев, и ретуши, что установить личности будет сложно.

— Мы можем установить личности мужчин, бравших эту книгу.

— Это даст нам бесценное знание, что они любят порнографию, и только. Надо найти фотографа.

— И негативы.

— А вот это уже интересно. Миссис Элма просто не может быть не в курсе того, почему все мужчины в округе — любители бабочек, — Гэвин улыбнулся, складывая «бабочек» в стопку. — А у вас нюх на интересные дела, святой отец.

Отец Ричард вздохнул.

— Вы не представляете, какой.

На самом деле Гэвин был уверен, что священник достаточно адекватен, чтобы сейчас мысленно не осуждать ни бабочек, ни их любителей. А вот убийство, да.

— И все же, не могла ли одна из этих барышень быть как-то связана с покойным?

— Вероятнее всего, — у Ричарда был тот самый его взгляд. Почти такой же, когда он читал проповеди, отрешенный и нездешний. Словно он смотрел и вглубь самого себя и во всю вселенную одновременно. — Мне нужно идти. Найти негативы. На пленках точно будет девушка, которую мы знаем. Или которую знал бедняга Дэнни.

— И где вы собрались их искать?

— Там где Дэнни был отравлен. Уверен они спрятаны где-то там, в мастерской.

Гэвин вздохнул и отложил и книгу, и карточки. Потом чуть улыбнулся.

— Знаете, достаточно необычно, что здесь фотографии одних лишь девушек. Многие бы не отказались посмотреть и на мужчин.

— О, возможно.

Отец Ричард точно кривил душой, Гэвин буквально чуял, что он выслушал не одну исповедь с не-раскаяньем в мужеложстве.

— Мы проберемся туда ближе к вечеру, — заключил Рид. — Вы будете в сутане?

— Специально для вас, инспектор, — привычно отшутился Ричард и замер, уже занося руку над замком дверей библиотеки. — Погодите. Раз леди у нас бабочки, то мужчины должно быть... — он снова принялся осматривать книги, а Гэвин наблюдал. Ричи выглядел, как природное явление, когда был так увлечен, которым можно было только любоваться. — Ваши слова натолкнули меня на мысль. Вот.

Он достал похожую по объему книгу.

— Энтомология.

Из открытого тома спикировала фотография. Гэвин с усмешкой поднял фотокарточку юноши, удобно вытянувшегося на кровати в ворохе легких тканей и пушистых боа.

— А вот это уже интересно. Фото профессиональное, есть постановка, свет и реквизит. Девушки по большей части просто стоят на фоне стены, а за этой фотографией история. Но, продолжим, — Рид наблюдал за Ричардом, который перебирал оставшиеся фото. 

— А вот и Дэнни, — Ричард взял отложенную Гэвином фотокарточку. — Инспектор, чтобы кого-то опознать, смотреть следует на лицо.

Желание укусить Ричарда стало казаться манией, потому что ну не заметил его Гэвин. Было куда смотреть еще, помимо лица.

— На таких фото никто не смотрит на лицо.

— Я смотрю.

— Кстати-кстати, — протянул Гэвин, сгребая все обратно в книгу и удобно подхватывая ее. — Как церковь смотрит на такое? Порнограф?

— Церковь негативно, а закон считает это преступлением.

— А лично вы?

— Я думаю, пусть люди ублажают себя посредством картинок, чем причинят вред, перенеся свои нереализованные желания на случайного человека.

— Удивительное благоразумие. Случалось мне встречать ваших бртьев, что были намного более отстраненными и совсем не казались мне людьми, — Гэвин вздохнул. Вот, что осталось от Дэнни. Родителям такое лучше не отдавать. — Нам нужно разработать план взлома фотолаборатории.

Ричард кивнул и отложил книгу.

— И все же мне интересен мотив убийства.

— Он мог угрожать этому подпольному, подкнижному бизнесу?

— Выяснить, кто его организатор?

***

Вот об этом и думал Гэвин. Одно дело утащить книги с порнокарточками, и совсем другое было бы накрыть не только распространителя, но и изготовителя. Найти место съемки. 

Помогло бы изучение фото, но, правда, они были постановочные, фона почти не было, а то, что было им, оказывалось драпировками или любой другой тканью.

В общем, приходилось идти от противного. Итак, у него был мертвый фотограф, передвижная библиотека, испуганная ее владелица (явно соучастница) и фотокарточки с непристойным содержимым.

Фотолаборатория находилась на некотором удалении от оживленной центральной улицы, в полуподвальном помещении старого склада. В наступающих летних сумерках они с отцом Ричардом встретились у запасного входа.

— А мы действуем законно? — не удержался, чтобы не поддеть его Ричард.

— Я здесь закон, — прошептал Гэвин и смазал всю брутальность, путаясь в отмычках.

— Помогу закону, — Ричи вытянул одну из них и принялся методично и быстро вскрывать замки. Всего пару штук. На немой вопрос, откуда такие таланты, он раздраженно повел плечами. — В церкви есть двери, которые заедают. И замки тоже.

— Эй, я тоже хочу побыть хоть сколько-нибудь таинственным, — вздохнул Гэвин, но в открытую дверь послушно шагнул.

Они спустились в цоколь и вошли в помещение, полное веревок с прикрепленными фотокарточками. Тут же была проявительная аппаратура. Пока Гэвин рыскал по фотолаборатории, Ричард стоял в центре, задумчиво наблюдая за хаотичными перемещениями инспектора. И думал. Где же здесь могли бы прятать негативы? Идеальнее всего в общей коробке, но всегда есть риск, что ты будешь здесь не один, и кто-то случайно перепутает их. А такое грозит разоблачением. Так что вряд ли.

Вспыхнувшая лампа залила помещение зловеще-алым. Гэвин победно вскрикнул и зарылся в маленький ящичек, припрятанный под столиком с ванночками.

— Смотрите, святой отец, здесь просто кладезь всего интересного.

Ричард послушно подошел ближе, не отрывая взгляда от пленок, что активно перебирал Рид.

Видно было плохо, но присматриваться особой нужды не было. В этой коробке хранились негативы. Много-много негативов обнаженки.

— Их надо уничтожить, — отец Ричард схватил Гэвина за руку и тот удивленно поднял на него глаза.

— Что?

— Негативы надо уничтожить.

— Это доказательства.

— Вы хотите поломать жизнь тем людям, что там снимались?

— Уверен, «эти люди» сами хорошо справляются с ломанием своих жизней.

— Инспектор, при всем уважении, мы совершенно не в праве...

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Погиб человек.

— Подумайте, все они могут погибнуть, потерять себя, — священник все еще крепко держал его за руку. — Мы должны принять правильное решение.

У Гэвина совершенно не было идей. Кроме той, что подговаривала притянуть священника к себе и хорошенько вылизать ему рот.

Хотя бы для того, чтобы тот заткнулся.

Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, Гэвин бы даже сосчитал до десяти, если бы его этот метод успокоения не злил еще сильнее.

— Если мы на этих негативах увидим знакомое лицо, и это «лицо» с нами мило побеседует, хоть как-то проливая свет — не могли же они не видеть того, кто их фотографировал обнаженными и в перьях? — и тогда, мы уничтожим некоторые негативы. Чтобы, — Гэвин сам почувствовал, как зло сводит его челюсть, — чтобы не портить жизнь хорошим людям.

Отец Ричард кивнул.

— Да, это было бы куда более приемлемо. Спасибо.

Гэвин дернул плечом и забрал весь ящичек с негативами. Он посмотрит их позже, дома. И постарается не поддаться желанию опубликовать фото тех, кто по-хорошему этого заслужил.

Они прошлись по фотолаборатории еще раз, но ничего не обнаружили. Тишина.

— Ладно. Уходим, — выдохнул Гэвин.

Но священник стоял, разглядывая фотоаппарат.

— Инспектор? — и довольно навел на него объектив. — Не хотите портрет?

— Я недостаточно раздет, чтобы составить конкуренцию, — договорить он не успел, потому что его ослепила вспышка и щелкнул аппарат. — Ну зачем?

— Теперь у меня буде ваше фото.

— Вы планировали утащить этот агрегат?

— Да, там заправлена плёнка и явно отсняты кадры.

— Сможете проявить?

— Да, я знаком с технологией.

Гэвин протянул руку, мягко вытягивая камеру из рук священника. Направил на отца Ричарда и сделал фото.

— Отдайте это мне. Хочу запомнить вас своим соратником. И другом.

— Хорошо, — Ричард удобнее перехватил камеру и задумался. — А это не считаете воровством?

— Мы изымаем для помощи следствию и обязательно вернем владельцу, — успокоил его Гэвин. Вот как в Ричарде это сочеталось? Нет, этого священника никак нельзя было назвать наивным, вряд ли кто-то остается наивным, постоянно слушая о всех грехах человечества. Но порой, Ричард его умилял. Вызывал еще куда более неправильные чувства. Зато теперь, Гэвин отобрал у священника камеру, у него будет фото. Не такое, как на порнофотокарточках, но очень даже.

— А вы можете немного попозировать мне? Ну, улыбнуться? — Гэвин усмехнулся сам себе. Просьба звучала почти жалко.

— Зачем вам это?

— Вы выглядите особенно вдохновенно с улыбкой. На проповедях улыбаетесь прихожанам. Улыбнитесь мне?

И Ричард улыбнулся. Тихо, искренне. И Гэвин поспешил запечатлеть этот момент.

***

Гэвин впряг проявлять и печатать фотокарточки с негативов мисс Чень. Тина была идеальной секретаршей для их отдела, печатала быстрее всех на свете и самое главное, что как был уверен Гэвин сдружило их помимо общей любви к работе — такая же общая любовь к девушкам. Ну, и в случае с Гэвином еще и к одному конкретному пастору.

Ему казалось, что проповедника любили все. Не было ни одной самой заблудшей овцы, что могла бы считать отца Ричарда недостойным человеком.

Чудеса.

В общем, Гэвин томно вздыхал, наблюдая за своим секретарем, ловко орудующим фотобумагой, проявителем и щипцами.

— О, а вот и самые развратные фото, — хохотнула она, цепляя прищепками фотографии священника и одну самого Гэвина. — Вам делать нечего было.

— Ага, — согласился Гэвин, ждать пока фотобумага высохнет было нудно.

— Мне кажется, я знаю эту девушку, — Тина указала на одну из картинок. — Это разве не она работает вместе с миссис Элмой? В этой ее передвижной библиотеке?

Гэвин присмотрелся. Да, с трудом, но он узнал хорошенькую Элли, что раздавала книги и вела записи. В ворохе пушистых боа и прозрачном пеньюаре ее было не признать.

— Я тоже ее видел. Что же, давай, я опрошу и ее.

С пастырем он связался по телефону.

— Хотите поговорить с одной из моделей?

— Хочу, — согласился Ричард, и Гэвин снова заслушался его голосом. Стоит признать, что он крайне плохой человек и явно попадет в ад, но мысль, например, как-нибудь в обед созвониться с отцом Ричардом и дрочить, слушая его голос, становилась все более и более привлекательной.

— Тогда встречаемся у передвижной библиотеки, отец.

Они снова встретились в наступающих сумерках, легких и свежих. Гэвин внимательно смотрел на Элли, которая отпускала книги последним посетителям.

— И что мы ей скажем? — негромко поинтересовался отец Ричард, внимательно наблюдая за работой девушки.

— Правду? Что хотим отыскать убийцу.

— Мы знаем, кто убийца, и она в такой же опасности, как и тот мальчишка-фотограф.

Гэвин кивнул, решая, что если нормального разговора не получится, то он просто затащит девчонку в участок, предъявить ей есть что. То же распространение. Хотя бы.

— Мисс Элли? — улыбнулся отец Ричард, но девушка выглядела агрессивно.

— Я уже закрываю все, святой отец, в вашей помощи больше нет необходимости.

Гэвин жестом фокусника извлек из кармана фото и продемонстрировал девушке.

— Умоляю вас, как только джентльмен может умолять леди, давайте поговорим.

Он дал девушке опомниться и немного вернуть румянец на щеки. Фотографию предусмотрительно спрятал.

— Мы не желаем вам зла. Лишь хотим защитить, — начал Ричард.

— У вас есть негативы, — прошептала она, почти беззвучно. — Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделала?

По ее взгляду Гэвин вот догадался: она готова на все. Практически. И она, очевидно, поняла их молчание по своему, потому что, всхлипнув, принялась расстегивать ворот своего платья.

— Господи, нет! — испугался Гэвин, перехватывая ее руки. — Ничего такого, боже, я отдам вам негативы. Просто расскажите, кто фотограф?

Девушка затравленно перевела взгляд с него на отца Ричарда, все еще не опуская рук, как будто боясь лишний раз дернуться.

— Не бойся, — спокойно выдохнул Ричард и Гэвин невольно позавидовал, такой голос мог успокоить кого угодно в любое время. — Просто расскажи. Мы отдадим тебе фото и негативы, поверь, твоя помощь поможет нам спасти людей.

— Это миссис Элма. Она, — Элли прижала пальцы к губам и задумалась. — Она предложила денег. Кому сейчас не нужны деньги? Но я сомневалась и она сказала, что это всего лишь изображение. Там ненастоящая я. Что мужчины животные и готовы платить даже за тень на бумаге. Что за разница, раз это принесет деньги? Все, что мне нужно было — только раздеться и позволить ей сфотографировать меня. И, возможно, все бы было хорошо, но в тот момент в комнату ворвался Дэнни. Иногда он возвращался в мастерскую... он просто увидел меня, и миссис Элма выгнала его.

— И что тогда? — Гэвин посмотрел по сторонам. На всякий случай.

— Я не знаю, он потом пытался со мной встретиться, но я старалась скрыться. И все, — девушка нервно вздохнула. — Теперь он мертв и... все.

Ричард мягко коснулся плеча Элли.

— Ты винишь себя?

Она коротко кивнула.

— Надо было с ним поговорить. Но, — она подняла покрасневшие глаза на Ричарда, — но мне было так стыдно. Ужасно. Я хотела пойти в полицию, но миссис Элма сказала, что у нее негативы, и что, если я только открою рот, фото будут по всему округу. Это она убила Дэнни. Напоила ядом.

— То, чем она вам угрожала, не произойдет. Но вы будете свидетельствовать инкогнито, — Рид вздохнул. — Вы знаете еще кого-то, кто тоже имел дело с ней?

Элли снова всхлипнула и покачала головой.

— Я просто, просто не знаю, я не спрашивала, мне нужны были деньги...

Договорить она не успела, все трое вздрогнули от с лязгом захлопнувшейся двери. И пока Гэвин зло бился в них плечом, ни черта не понимая, Ричард, продолжая обнимать рыдающую девушку, смотрел в узкое окошко соединяющее кузов передвижной библиотеки и кабину. Миссис Элма завела двигатель. Теперь явно планируя убить их всех трех.

Гэвин бросил взгляд на Ричарда и кивнул на дверь.

— Давай. В городе не сможет разогнаться, да еще и на этом корыте.

Священник кивнул и, мягко отстранив Элли, первым толкнул дверь фургона. Гэвин постарался ударить следом, раскачивая фургон, ослабляя петли.

— Главное — не спикировать сразу, да? — выдохнул Гэвин.

— Не знаю, никогда не пробовал выбивать дверь на едущей машине, — проговорил Ричард. Элли на миг отвлекла их, сказав, что похоже они едут к озеру.

— К могиле, блядь, — выругался Гэвин, проклиная себя за то, что оставил оружие в участке. Но право, он рассчитывал на мирную прогулку и беседу, а не на попытку убийства.

Они поддали еще раз и теперь дверь изогнулась. Замок открылся и Гэвин едва успел ухватить Ричарда за руку, не давая ему выпасть.

— Так, мы притормозим на перекрестке. Тогда прыгаем, — Рид ухватил и дрожащую Элли. — Смелее... сейчас!

Уже лежа на дороге и размышляя — его нога так болит, потому что он выбил колено или потому что сломал ее к чертям? — Гэвин испугался за Ричарда. Но тот был рядом, ошарашенно опирающийся ладонями об асфальт, как и всхлипывающая девчонка.

— Разворачивается, — успел сказать Ричард, пытаясь одновременно встать, вытереть с прокушенной губы кровь, и выпихнуть и оглушенного Гэвина, и Элли в обочину.

Они рухнули на газонную траву, несравненно мягкую на контрасте с асфальтом и автомобиль пронесся мимо.

— Ей конец, — прошипел Гэвин, пытаясь подняться. — Я посажу ее на двадцать лет.

Отец Ричард никак не прокомментировал высказывание, одновременно поддерживая его и помогая встать Элли.

— А разве ей не светит петля? — кровожадно уточнила Элли.

— Как решит суд, — дернул плечом Гэвин, со стоном вставая, только для того, чтобы наблюдать картину того, как машина врезается в дерево.

— Спасибо тебе, Господи! — не удержался он и подмигнул Ричарду. — Это все потому что вы с нами, святой отец.

Ричард фыркнул.

— Для начала нам стоит посетить больницу. Потому что ваша нога внушает мне опасения, вы не очень удачно приземлились.

Гэвин кивнул, медленно поднимаясь. Колено болело неимоверно, но перед девушкой этого не хотелось показывать. Да и перед священником. Ричард подхватил его, подставляя плечо и Гэвин оперся на него, стараясь не наступать на раненую ногу.

— Мисс Элли, — позвал, вытряхивающую травяной мусор из одежды девушку, отец Ричард, — вызовите, пожалуйста, полицию и скорую для инспектора? И для миссис Элмы, если все не так грустно, как я думаю. Телефон в четверти мили.

И уже глядя ей в след, Гэвин спросил:

— А она не сбежит?

— Зачем?

— Действительно. Негативы ведь у нас, — он тяжело вздохнул. — Спасибо за помощь. Я бы один не справился с этой чертовой дверью.

— Не за что. Вы все равно травмировались, — отец Ричард покачал головой. — Мне жаль.

Гэвину не было жаль, они были прижаты друг к другу, и лица так близко...

Еще Ричард оперся на ближайшее дерево и от всего веяло романтикой. 

Ну кроме дымящей машины.

Но Ричи снова вывернулся из его объятий.

— Там в машине женщина, вдруг она задохнется?..

Гэвин рывком притянул Ричарда к себе, наконец-то целуя. Целуя, чтобы не видеть его разорваной сутаны, обнажающей треугольник шеи. Такой светлый-светлый. И еще потому что такая близость стала невыносимой. Он думал о губах пастыря, думал о них каждое мгновение, ждал... и вот случай подвернулся. Все можно списать на адреналин, временное безумие, да на что угодно.

— Гэвин.

Он осознал, что мгновение кончилось, и он смотрит в светлые глаза Ричи. Тот растерянно погладил его губы большим пальцем, должно быть еще больше растирая по коже кровь, чей вкус оплетал разум и заставлял хотеть целовать его и дальше.

— Мы не можем, — прошептал Ричи, — не можем...

Отступая, снова удерживая его на расстоянии вытянутой руки, прижав ладонь к центру грудной клетки.

— Ричи, — Рид был готов разреветься. — Ричард, почему? Разве не господь ведет тебя? Он хочет, чтобы мы были рядом, так почему... думаешь, ему важно тело? Наши души желают друг друга.

— Лучше молчи, — священник отвел взгляд и вздохнул. — Не усугубляй.

И Ричи оставил его, шагая к дымящейся машине. Спасать убийцу. Гэвин бы дал ей милосердно сдохнуть. Но Ричард так не мог. И в этом был он весь: раненым, идти и проверять жива ли та тварь, что убила мальчишку, торговала порнографией и пыталась убить их троих.

Он сполз на землю, устраивая болящую ногу удобнее и печально вздохнул. Вот ведь... почему все, кроме него, могут быть достойны? Любая женщина, достаточно благочестивая, сможет стать женой Ричи, а он?..

Скорая забрала его и все еще живую Элму в больницу. Гэвин отчаянно желал придушить мразь прямо в машине. Это немного отвлекало от собственных душевных терзаний. А потом Гэвин вспомнил, как миссис Хлои что-то говорила про обеты и ордены и... 

...кажется про безбрачие, да. 

То есть, то есть вот это великолепие никто не тронет? Никогда? За что? Это ли не причина ненавидеть Бога?

Ричард, больше похожий сейчас на упавшего с дерева мальчишку, как-то бездумно касался края воротника обованой сутаны. Так, словно это событие было значимым и болезненным.

Чертовщина. Почему, блин, именно в его жизни все настолько через задницу?

Колено обработали и затянули, порекомендовав покой и прописав таблетки. В приемном покое он даже успел переговорить с подчиненными, чтобы те присматривали за Элмой и Элли. И отправился домой. Напиться. Ко всем чертям.

Дело закрыто, теперь его суд не волнует, лично его работа закончена.

Он успел умыться и раздумывал, надолго ли его так скрутило с ногой, потому как чувствовать себя беспомощным было еще хуже, как он услышал стук в дверь. Размеренный такой. Сразу становилось понятно, что, постучав и не дождавшись ответа, не уйдут.

— Чего? — рявкнул он, открывая дверь, как был. В белье, с перемотанной ногой и без рубахи.

В дверях стоял отец Ричард.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин. Как ты?

Рид хотел огрызнуться, обиженно и зло, но не стал. Какой смысл?

— Жить буду. А вы?

— В смятении, — с готовностью отозвался пастырь, шагая через порог. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Гэвин вот считал, что им совсем не следует говорить. Просто нужно упасть и продолжить целоваться, как тогда под деревом, или в церкви, или...

— Я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, — прямо начал Ричард. — Ну помимо самого очевидного. Если тебе нужен секс, то...

— Мне не нужен просто секс, — попытался пояснить Гэвин и осекся. 

Да? 

Разве?

Ричард вопросительно поднял бровь. Гэвин вздохнул и, набрав больше воздуха в легкие, затараторил:

— Секс с тобой был бы лучшим, что произошло бы со мной за всю жизнь, но мне будет мало этого. Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, рядом, ну, или не здесь, но в доступности для разговоров, совместных ужинов, поцелуев и секса. Это то, что нужно мне.

— Звучит, именно как то, что мне запрещает церковь, религия и обеты.

— Что? — возмутился Гэвин. — Тебе просто нельзя спать с женщинами.

— Ну да, — теперь рассмеялся Ричард, и погладил его скулу, как раз рядом с сегодняшней свежей царапиной, — ты совсем не женщина, нет. Все несколько сложнее, чем ты думаешь, Гэвин.

— Интересно, почему, — пробормотал Рид, все равно наслаждаясь прикосновением. — Я вот думаю, что ты, святой отец, просто ненавидишь меня. И терзаешь своими образами во снах. Как инкуб.

— О, мы перешли на обвинения. Что же, в этом случае, — Ричард продолжал улыбаться. — Я выдвину встречные аналогичные обвинения. Нам нужны правила, детектив.

Его голос так красиво понизился, почти становясь шепотом, что Гэвин затаил дыхание и вздрогнул оттого, как сильно Ричард сжал рукой его горло. Бог, который точно за всем этим наблюдает, не даст соврать, потому что Гэвин бы кончил только от того, как Ричи касается его. Тот мог просто оставить ладонь сжимать его горло, а он бы подрочил. Ему бы этого хватило, да.

— Что за правила? — прохрипел Гэвин.

— Никаких мерзостей в исповедальне.

Это Рид мог принять. Он осторожно кивнул, стараясь не сбросить ненароком руку святого отца. Та слишком хорошо лежала на его шее.

— Что-то еще?

— И в моем доме.

— А в моем?

О, Гэвина на самом деле забавляла мысль, что святой отец может именно в его доме становиться доступным и развратным.

— Мы не... не должны думать об этом, — хватка стала крепче.

— Не получится, — совершенно искренне признался Гэвин, и потерся о его руку, прижав сверху своей. Неважно какого формата будут их отношения, но пусть они будут. Что угодно, Господи.

Ричард попытался было отстраниться, но теперь его держал Гэвин.

— Ты можешь ничего не делать, — горячо зашептал он в его губы, — просто... просто смотри на меня. Мне хватит, правда.

Ричард коротко вдохнул и уставился на него бесконечно синими в этих сумерках глазами. Гэвин улыбнулся и мягко провел пальцами по его скуле, щеке, подбородку. Запоминая лицо прикосновениями, ощущениями кожи. Затем снова прижался губами к его губам и шагнул так, что расстояние между их телами стало меньше ладони. Но все еще не вплотную. Он осторожно отпустил руку пастыря и опустил свою, касаясь себя через белье. И охнул, почти простонав в его губы, когда Ричард внезапно накрыл его руку своей, сжал и тут же отпустил. Теперь Гэвин задыхался от того, как Ричи целовал его, от ощущений его рук на своих боках. Ладони ощущались отпечатками каленого железа. Еще сильнее заводило то, что он был почти раздет, а святой отец нет.

Его черное одеяние, длинное и плотное, касалось кожи Рида, распаляя. Поцелуй медленно превращался во что-то горячее, жгучее, желанное, и Гэвин только и мог, что запустить руку под нижнее белье, сжать член, быстро двигая рукой. Он бы трогал себя медленно, если бы был хоть малейший шанс, что Ричард даст ему прикоснуться к себе.

Но вряд ли, так что он гнался за своим удовольствием, чувствуя, как кровь почти горит, в висках стучит пульс, как губы Ричарда теперь касаются его скул и выгнутой, подставленной шеи. В таком безмолвном жесте абсолютной покорности, что Гэвин не узнавал себя. Он не мог так плавиться в руках человека, который по сути ничего и не делал. Только касался его и смотрел. Как Гэвин и просил. Смотрел такими яркими и потемневшими глазами, что теперь Гэвин не мог различить узор его радужки.

Просто... просто сейчас священник был тем самым инкубом, что мог бы приходить и мучать людей в кошмарах. Великолепно.

Ему хватило нескольких минут, чтобы кончить, схватившись свободной рукой за плечо пастыря, боясь просто рухнуть прямо здесь, в прихожей. Ричи не двигался. Гэвин старался восстановить дыхание.

— Чаю? — смог, наконец, предложить он.

— Гостеприимно, — не удержался от сарказма Ричард, и Гэвин стремительно рванулся ближе к нему, оттягивая плотный воротник его сутаны, чтобы сжать зубы на его шее. Кусая, довольно сжимая кожу зубами, чувствуя его дрожь и довольно понимая, что Ричи тоже кончил. Только от одного-единственного его прикосновения. К шее.

Ох, это ощущение хотелось запомнить. И запомнить, как можно отчетливее, священника, послушного одному его прикосновению. Ну, и поцелую.

— Вот теперь чаю, — самодовольно усмехнулся Рид и, ухватил Ричи за руку, увлек его на кухню.

— Гэвин?

— М-м-м? — он уже успел сполоснуть руки и поставить чайник.

— Мне, наверное, нужно принять душ.

— Конечно. Можно с тобой?

Ричард явно растерялся. Да и вообще выглядел потерянным.

— Твоя нога.

— И хер бы с ней, разбинтую. Когда я еще смогу увидеть тебя без одежды?

Отец Ричард странно улыбнулся, снова становясь тем самим собой, которого Гэвин хорошо знал: немного высокомерной сукой.

Великолепно. Священник поднялся и мрачной фигурой ушел в сторону ванны и Гэвин поспешил следом, прихрамывая и тяжело вздыхая. Интересно, а здесь будет работать правило, что в течение двадцати секунд прикосновения не возбраняются.

Как бы Гэвин не хотел полюбоваться тем, как разоблачается Ричи, он был вынужден заняться своими бинтами.

Ричард специально не запер дверь. Ну Гэвин решил, что, да, специально. То есть... он шагнул внутрь, под шум падающей воды, и замер. Можно было рассматривать спину Ричи, его плечи, шею, светлую светлую кожу поясницы и...

— Я чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь, — сказал Ричи, оборачиваясь, смаргивая капли воды с ресниц.

— Мне больше некуда смотреть, остальное изучено до мелочей, — он улыбнулся и шагнул ближе, вот сейчас на самом деле совершенно неспособный оторвать взгляд от лица пастыря. — Тебе идет вода. А вот черный — совершенно нет.

Ричард фыркнул, но парировать не стал. Улыбнулся.

— Вот и чудно. А твое колено выглядит неплохо.

— Буду хромать и рассказывать всем, что спас тебя от смерти, — отмахнулся Гэвин, понимая, что снова хочет. Почти горит. И мысль о том, что до Ричи никто и никогда не дотрагивался так, как он раньше, распаляла еще сильнее.

— Можно мне тебя поцеловать? — спросил Гэвин, шагнув под душ и замирая, запоминая этот момент.

— Можно, — улыбаясь, согласился Ричард. И Гэвин скользнул на колени, прижимаясь губами к его животу, вслушиваясь в растерянный вздох. Ой, да, он же не сказал, куда он хочет его поцеловать. И это еще максимально приличный вариант, появившийся в его затуманенной голове.

— Итак, — мурлыкнул Гэвин, поднимая голову. — А еще могу?..

Ричард выглядел странно. Одновременно озадаченно, смущенно и совершенно растеряно. Может, все же стоило поцеловать куда-нибудь... еще?

— Ладно, хорошо. Не могу, так не могу. Но сидеть останусь здесь, колено не дает мне подняться, — Гэвин хотел бы взять Ричарда измором, но тот протянул руки и потянул его вверх. Позволяя обнять и прижаться, чувствуя скольжение их тел напротив друг друга.

— Это так странно, — признался Гэвин, обнимая его и стараясь, чтобы его руки на соскальзывали ниже поясницы, потому что Ричи может удрать от него. А когда он еще заманит горячего священника себе в ванную?

Никогда. Более, чем никогда. Так что Рид наслаждался каждой секундой. Запахом, ощущением тела так близко, что лезвие ножа не просунешь. А потом он снова потянулся к губам Ричи, и тот с готовностью ответил на поцелуй. Жадно. Жарко.

Гэвин поскуливал, но это лишь потому, что знал — Рич не даст. Никогда и никому. Может, хотя бы потрогаться?

Честно говоря и этого хватало.

— Вспомнил, как ты выглядел в корсете, — прошептал Гэвин в его губы, вздрагивая от неуверенных прикосновений Ричарда. — Ты был таким красивым. Ты всегда красивый, — сбивчиво шептал он, теперь ведя губами по его шее, как раз там, где остался тонкий белый шрам от укуса.

Ричард тяжело сглотнул, это Рид почувствовал губами, и выдохнул.

— Признаться, я и сам ощущал себя странно в той одежде. Одновременно я и не я. Тот я, о котором я, если и подозревал, но знать не хотел.

Гэвин усмехнулся и сжал ладонями талию священника. Ему хотелось больше, опустить руки, сжать крепкие ягодицы, огладить член, лизнуть соски, чтобы Ричи поплыл, но он и без того плыл.

— Можно мне тебя трогать? — попросил Гэвин. — Я клянусь, что я ничего не сделаю.

— Может, это я ничего не сделаю? — улыбнулся Ричард, снова становясь гребаным божеством похоти, довольно сжимая его задницу и втискивая в себя, так что их члены скользнули друг напротив друга. И Гэвин наконец-то отмер, хватаясь за Ричи, сильно, целуя, со стоном вылизывая его рот, понимая, что даже их разница в росте заводит.  
Он совершенно потерялся. Его миром стал Ричард. Вода, чужое возбуждение и совсем немного, почти на грани — ноющее колено. Но и это ощущение ушло, растворилось, когда Ричард позволил потереться о его бедро.

Гэвин опустил руку, касаясь пальцами члена Ричарда и поскуливая. Они вроде как собирались ничего не делать, и не трогать, но слишком уж сладким, запретным казалось это удовольствие.

Да и сексом это не назовешь. 

Неважно. До тех пор пока Ричард позволяет ему касаться себя, можно все. Гэвин почти горел, чувствуя себя дурным подростком, впервые познавшим прелесть запретных удовольствий. Хотелось сделать все, что угодно, только ради того, чтобы Ричи улыбался. Только ему. И то, что он перехватил руку, сам касаясь его члена, заставило Гэвина заскулить. Господи, да.

Да, да и еще раз да. 

Он был готов возносить молитвы каждый день, каждый час, лишь бы это все длилось и длилось.

— Рич, — прошептал он, и их губы снова встретились. Вот только теперь Рид сходил с ума от прикосновений рук пастыря. Он ощущал себя дьяволом во плоти, настолько горячим и отзывчивым казался отец Ричард. Обнаженный. Возбужденный. В его ванной.

Гэвин хотел кончить, и одновременно хотел чтобы это длилось вечность, хотел, чтобы кончил Ричи, произнося его имя, выстанывая его, прерывающимся шепотом. Хотел смотреть на него. Желал, желал...

Он кончил, глядя Ричи в глаза, это казалось интимнее всего, все те бесконечно долгие полминуты, что он вздрагивал, пачкая его пальцы спермой, он смотрел.

— Итак, — священник отнял руку, споласкивая ее под потоком воды. — Мой бес доволен?

— Да. Конечно, хотелось бы повторить все на мягкой кровати. И все-таки выпить чаю, блядь, — прошипел Гэвин и закрыл глаза. Несколько секунд просто подышал, а затем кивнул. — Хорошо. Так, насколько мне известно, слушание назначили на завтра. Хотите поприсутствовать, святой отец?

— Хочу, — коротко согласился Ричи.

А потом весь остаток вечера разыгрывал сестру милосердия. Кажется, он знал, где что находится в доме Гэвина куда лучше, чем тот сам.

— Я очень испугался тогда, — признался Ричард, когда Гэвин все-таки уговорил его сначала присесть, а потом и прилечь на кровать. И теперь Ричард размеренно перебирал его волосы, невесомо касаясь висков, иногда прослеживая пальцами переносицу, линию бровей. — Я боялся, что ты умер, когда ты не сразу встал.

— А я вот перепугался за тебя, потому что потерял из виду. Это ужасно, — Рид прикрыл глаза. — Еще я боялся, что эта сумасшедшая нас все-таки убьет и... и все.

Ричард прижался теснее и провел пальцами по его плечу.

— Этого бы не случилось.

— Почему?

— Господь был на нашей стороне.

— Вот пусть и дальше так будет, — Гэвин приподнялся на локте, любуясь Ричи. Его улыбкой. — Мне не стоит признаваться тебе в том, что я на самом деле атеист?

— Каждый имеет право верить во все что пожелает, — ответил Ричи, так и не открывая глаз.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Гэвину хотелось бы думать, что их отношения изменились, но нет.

И, ладно, он не был придурком, но точно такая же холодная и снисходительная отстраненность от Ричарда, когда теперь Гэвин знал, насколько тот может быть горячим, чувственным и отзывчивым... так вот, теперь мягкое безразличие расстраивало.

Он все также посещал все положенные ему по должности общественные мероприятия и каждый раз оказывался в церкви, слушая размеренный голос Ричарда, рассматривая сутану. Воображение рисовало чулки с поясом, тугой корсет, кружевное нижнее белье и Гэвин был уверен, что совсем скоро сгорит в аду ко всем чертям.

Но мысли все равно были очень хороши.

И пришлось немного нарушить обещание.

— Святой отец, никаких мерзостей, — он устроился на жестком сидении исповедальни. — Но если я принесу вам чулки, то смогу их увидеть на вас?

— Гэвин, — устало выдохнул Ричард.

— Да, ты про меня совсем забыл, — укорил его Рид, ощупывая в темноте эту блядскую сетку между ними. Он же точно знает, Ричи как-то ее убирал. Как? 

— Может у меня экзистенциальный кризис? — совсем не смиренно и не по-пасторски фыркнул Ричард. — И я решил, что моя бессмертная душа не стоит того, чтобы потрахаться с тобой?

— Врешь, — зашипел Гэвин.

И тут случилось то, чего он хотел, Ричи все-таки убрал перегородку и рывком притянул его к себе. 

Целуя.

Ну, это же не мерзость, подумал Рид. А еще он подумал, что стоит сделать исповедальню звукоизолированной, чтобы никто не мог подслушать.

— Я просто пытаюсь быть хорошим священником, — прошептал Ричард, отпуская его воротник. Губы в полумраке поблескивали. — А ты, бес, сворачиваешь меня с истинного пути.

— Вали все на меня, — мурлыкнул Гэвин, не отпуская его. Теперь он мог зарыться пальцами в его волосы, поглаживая шею под воротничком. Ричи снова поцеловал его, уже не так безумно и сильно, спокойно. И Гэвин поплыл, он не помнил времени, когда бы его еще так сильно заводили простые поцелуи. Без каких либо намёков на продолжение. Сами по себе.  
Словно он снова в школе и Джесс, девчонка из соседнего дома, позволила целовать себя в долине. Гэвин провел пальцами по его скуле и усмехнулся, осторожно отстраняясь.

— Вы пригласите меня на чай?

— А вы сделаете нормальное лицо при выходе из исповедальни? Я так и вижу эту ухмылку.

Гэвин тоже мог представить это и точно знал — каждый честный католик их заподозрит.

— Я постараюсь, — смиренно отстранился Гэвин. — Мне все равно нужно поговорить с вами.

— Ваш контракт закончен.

Гэвин вздохнул.

— А есть ли что-то, чего вы не знаете, святой отец?

— Господь всеведущ, — никак не прояснил свое знание Ричард.

— Да, — Гэвин сцепил руки на коленях. — Контракт закончен. Я подал новое прошение. Изъявил желание остаться в Кэмблфорде. Но пока прошение не подписано, технически я не инспектор. А и.о. и мне следует заняться чем-нибудь дурным, но общественным. Для того, чтобы городской совет одобрил мою кандидатуру.

— Предлагаю игру в шары. Нет ничего скучнее. Можно спать или иногда смотреть на поле и на странных людей играющих в нее? И там подают грушевые пироги.

— Каждый раз удивляюсь глубине вашей личности, святой отец.

— Оставьте, это мои грехи и я смиряюсь, — Ричард настолько томно вздохнул, что у Гэвина защемило в груди. — Хочу пирог. А лучше несколько.

— Ходят слухи, что ваша братия вообще подвержена чревоугодию.

— Если бы только ему. Один юноша, отец Джеймс, очень любил яблоки.

Рид поднял бровь.

— И что с ним произошло?

Ричард мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Он отказался от сана, но и по сей день очень любит яблоки. И своего супруга, хирурга местной больницы.

— Нашей?

— Оставьте, здесь за мужеложество отправляют в тюрьму. Не могу сказать, что одобряю действия пастыря, их втайне венчавшего, но это отличная лазейка, чтобы хотя бы избежать жизни во грехе, — Ричи явно веселился.

— А вы?.. — Гэвин закашлялся. — Ты венчал кого-то? Так?

— Вопрос звучит странно, но я никого не могу обвенчать, не сделав запись в приходской книге. Так что нет.

— Ой, это как у любого бухгалтера, — разочаровался Гэвин. — Просто заведи «черную» приходскую книгу? Я же теперь буду думать, какой из холостых хирургов на самом деле в браке.

— Так что, детектив? Идем проводить время на глазах общественности? Чтобы совет одобрил вашу кандидатуру?

Гэвин вот хотел бы остаться здесь и шептаться в темноте с Ричардом, но... да.

— Ага.

— Поверьте, там никогда ничего не происходит.

***

Конечно же святой отец соврал. Гэвин даже не успел разобраться в правилах этой тупой игры, да и не особо усердствовал, как за одной из пристроек клуба нашли труп. Идеальное начало уикэнда.

Он проклял все вокруг, присаживаясь на корточки возле покойного. Тот выглядел спокойно, в смысле, не как жертва, которая отчаянно боролась за жизнь. Благо, на игре присутствовало несколько его коллег и удалось худо-бедно оцепить территорию, пока ее не затоптало стадо баранов в лице местных жителей. Жаль, что Тина не могла быть сержантом, тоскливо вздохнул Гэвин. Общественность бы слишком бурлила. Тут и так все провинциально, хотя до Лондона полтора часа на поезде.

Итак жертва...

— Коллин Грейсон, — Ричард закончил свою заупокойную молитву и встал с колен. — Брат Саймона Грейсона. Только вчера приехал из Лондона.

— Спасибо, святой отец, — Гэвин не хотел язвить, но оно как-то само получалось. — Надо бы предложить вам ставку констебля, потому что вы полезнее их всех вместе взятых.

Отец Ричард смиренно склонил голову.

— Мне уготован иной путь в этом мире.

Гэвин закатил глаза и вернулся к изучению места преступления. Коронер прибыл с тройкой дюжих санитаров и унес труп так быстро, что Рид несколько опешил. Но на самом деле, игра сорвана, возможно, медики просто хотят хотя бы попытаться спасти часть выходного дня горожанам.

— Нам нужно посетить его брата. Вы со мной, — негромко сообщил он Ричи. — Соболезнования и ненавязчивый допрос.

— Как скажете, детектив, — кивнул отец Ричард. — Вам помочь составить список всех присутствующих в клубе на момент преступления?

— Да, — кивнул Гэвин, досадливо хлопая себя по карманам, дико хотелось курить. — Я только перекурю, быстро.

Ричард не оставил его, как обычно, высказывая презрение к табачному дыму. Наоборот, завёл его обратно к пустынному теперь месту преступления, словно задумавшись о чем-то.

— Святой отец?

— А, — Ричи встрепенулся, вытянул из пальцев Гэвина сигарету, долго затянулся и выдохнул, разглядывая небо и проплывающие облака. — Детектив, я знаю, зачем сюда пришел убитый с кем-то еще.

— И зачем же?..

Договорить Гэвин не успел, потому что его обняли, больно сжав волосы на затылке и сильно прижались к губам в быстром и грубом поцелуе. Сигарета выпала, ненужная и забытая. Гэвин простонал, вжимая в себя священника и чувствуя, как тот жадно отвечает на поцелуй, вылизывает его рот.

Несколько секунд. 

Черт, так мало и совершенно, как в школе, скрытно.

— Думаете, святой отец, что он приходил с любовницей? — смог сформулировать Рид.

— Нет. Но женщина точно так думала.

Ричард отпустил его, растерянно потоптался на месте, оглядывая все расфокусированным взглядом.

— Скорее было выяснение отношений. Да.

— Что ж, — Гэвин любовался таким Ричи, хотя священник, любящий тайны, это очень странный священник. — Время опрашивать наших свидетелей, которые еще и подозреваемые.

Ричард еще раз прижался губами к его губам и кивнул.

Даже не пришлось дергать служебную машину, нужная семья жила совсем рядом, так что они дошли за десять минут.

— Примите наши искренние соболезнования, — начал Ричи, но брат покойного прервал его одним движением руки и уставился на Гэвина.

— Он был сложным человеком.

Ну еще бы. 

Несложных людей не убивают на задворках.

Мисс Уилмор, подруга мистера Грейсона, явно нервничала, и Ричард легко поймал ее подрагивающие пальцы в свои.

— Вы можете мне рассказать правду. Вы беседовали с убитым?

— Да, — выдохнула она. — Он был приятным, был братом моего... моего друга, интересным собеседником. Он спросил есть ли здесь уютное место, чтобы покурить и я отвела его туда. Где его потом и нашли.

— Было что-то еще?

— Он повел себя не как джентльмен, и я ушла. Но клянусь вам, когда я уходила, он был жив и собирался закурить.

Гэвин бросил быстрый взгляд на Ричи и сочувственно закивал.

— Понимаю. Наверняка это так и было. Простите, а...

И он пустился в расспросы. Кем был, что делал, зачем явился, с кем общался, как относился к местным, был ли в контрах. Вопросов было много, ответов практически никаких. Потому что этот, как его там?.. Грейсон прибыл вчера, встретился с братом и обещался быть на сборище любителей игры в шары.

— Он просил меня отправить письмо, — вспомнил его брат. — Вчера во время игры. Его просьбу я выполнил. Поймите, у меня были не самые лучшие отношения с братом, но я хорошо знал его. Он был взволнован. Словно встретил кого-то, кого искал. Но он не мог никого знать. В любом случае, я всех представлял и он не выказал никакого узнавания.

Гэвин кивнул и глубокомысленно сделал пометку в блокноте. Кто-то врал.

— А давно вы отправили его письмо? Уже наверняка успели забрать почту. Возможно, вы запомнили адрес? — бесполезно, но Рид попытался.

— Я не имею привычки читать чужую почту, — мужчина выглядел оскорбленным. — Так что нет. Единственное — конверт был самодельным, а марки, насколько я помню, слегка подстертыми. Должно быть он спешил. Как и всегда.

Святой отец легко толкнул его, заставляя отвлечься, и горячо зашептал на ухо.

— Сегодня суббота.

— И?

Ричи вздохнул, изображая как ему тяжело, когда никто не понимает его хода мыслей.

— Отправка писем происходит в понедельник. Мы можем перехватить письмо. Оно сейчас в главном почтамте города. А у вас есть право вскрывать его.

— Ты гений, — радостно заулыбался Рид и потащил Ричи в сторону почты. За время, что они шли быстрым шагом, никто из них не проронил ни слова. У Гэвина в голове вился целый рой причин, по которым этого парня могли убить. Он был военным, он был незнакомым, он мог угрожать кому-то... и если верить мисс Уилмор, то он был тем еще козлом.

Ричард тоже молчал. Было не совсем понятно, о чем он думает, но вряд ли о том же самом. Возможно, о птичках и пчелках? Гэвин бросил взгляд на священника. Ох, нет, настолько обманываться насчет священника просто опасно.

— Что-нибудь уже придумали?

— Мало данных, — ответил Ричи, совсем как разумная машина из фантастических книг романистов. — Так что пока я подозреваю всех.

Он сделал паузу и пояснил.

— Ну, кроме нас. Потому что, во-первых, мы постоянно были в поле зрения друг друга и, во-вторых, у вас нет никакой причины убивать того мужчину.

— Ну спасибо, — почему-то расстроился Гэвин.

Ричард довольно улыбнулся.

— Серьезно, я знаю, что все люди имеют в себе скрытую злость и зависть. Но я верю, что большинство умеет усмирять себя.

— Жаль, что не все.

На почтампте хорошенькая рыжая девушка, Анна, с готовностью выдала им письмо.

— Содействие полиции — главная моя задача.

— Вот все бы были такими, — мило мурлыкал Гэвин, пока Ричи вскрывал конверт. — Ну что там?

— Отвратительный почерк. «La diable est là. A trouvé». Дьявол здесь. Нашел, — прочитал священник. — Как-то неинформативно. Разве что нам поможет адрес. Это одно из военных управлений, но точнее я не скажу.

— А разве это что-то не по делам военных преступников? — мило встряла в разговор Анна. — Или дезертиров.

Гэвин и Ричард переглянулись. А вот и мотив.

— Большое спасибо, Анна. Надеюсь, наше здесь присутствие будет анонимным? — Гэвин забрал у пастыря письмо и спрятал во внутренний карман. — Всего вам доброго и большое спасибо за содействие.

— Может, отправим письмо?

— Дадим телефонограмму, явно будет быстрее, — отмахнулся Гэвин. — Значит, наш Грейсон увидел кого-то, кого опознал. Кто еще был на игре?

— Мы, его брат и оскорбленная мисс, местная писательница и семейная пара из Польши.

— А вот поляки меня всегда смущали, — честно признался Гэвин. — Знаешь, где они живут?

Спустя полчаса они уже стояли на пороге небольшого домика. Рид нервно переминался с ноги на ногу, раздумывая, как бы привлечь их хотя бы к необходимости свидетельствовать.

— Если что — это вы мне сказали, что они говорили с погибшим.

— Ты не заставишь меня врать. Мы все были там. И просто зашли сказать, как нам жаль. И что мы искренне переживаем о случившемся.

Гэвин уверен не был, но пусть святой отец сделает за него часть работы. Почему нет?

***

Они пили чай и слушали рассказ об ужасах войны. Пара явно любила друг друга.

— Мы взяли другие имена, — смеялась миссис Эмма, — так проще.

— Ассимилироваться.

— Откуда у вас шрам на левой руке? — отец Ричард, как всегда задал странный вопрос, ставящий всех в неловкое положение.

Уильям осекся и переспросил:

— Что, простите?

— Шрам на левой руке. Там ставили татуировки солдаты эсэс. А потом, опасаясь гнева, сводили. Самый лучший метод оставляет шрамы.

Уильям усмехнулся и коротко кивнул.

— Верно, святой отец. Я был там. И за это будет стыдно до конца жизни.

Гэвин сам не понял, как сжал кулаки.

— Не прошу понимать меня, но моя семья голодала. Страна обескровлена войной, сотни тысяч, миллионы, шли и шли на войну, а у меня была мать и пятеро сестер. Отец погиб. Дядя пропал. И я нанялся в охрану.

— Вы солдат нацистской Германии, — пробормотал Гэвин, и перевел взгляд на Эмму. — А вы? Вы знали? Просто... вы, пережившая ужасы лагеря, и охранник?

— Он самый замечательный человек на свете, — твердо произнесла Эмма, хотя ее голос дрожал, глаза оставались сухими и лихорадочно-блестящими. — Я знаю, что он никого не убивал, инспектор. Ни сегодня утром, ни тогда, много лет назад.

— Лагерь нас и свел, — мужчина повел плечами. — Мне досталось охранять барак с женщинами и детьми и...

— Он помогал нам. Как мог, организовал несколько побегов, перед самым освобождением его поймали и собирались расстрелять! — Эмма всплеснула руками. — Вы не должны осуждать его! И должны понять причину того, что татуировка сведена, а имена изменены! Все осталось в прошлом.

— Хорошо, — поднял руки ладонями вверх Гэвин. — Хорошо, успокойтесь. Обвинений вам никто не предъявляет, мы просто хотели прояснить ситуацию.

Они вышли из дома, и Гэвин почему-то чувствовал себя испачкавшимся. Словно упал в грязное болото прошлого, разворошил ил и тину, и все воняет сыростью и плесенью. А ведь была красивая зеленая полянка с цветами.

— Вы расстроены, детектив? — тихо спросил Ричард, легко ловя его руку.

Гэвин повел плечами.

— Не знаю. Немного, возможно. Странно так, казалось бы, вот он, убийца, но я не чую его. Ну, это не он.

Ричард медленно кивнул и со вздохом перевел взгляд на церковь вдалеке.

— Честно говоря, я устал ходить пешком. Подвезете меня, инспектор?

Гэвин заинтересованно повернулся к нему. Ему показалось, или это прозвучало предложением?

— Здесь же все так рядом, — не удержался, чтобы не подразнить его Гэвин. — А Христос исходил весь мир так, на своих двоих.

— Это только потому что в его времени не было машин, — отмахнулся святой отец, усаживаясь на переднее сидение.

Гэвин, все еще хихикая, сел за руль.

— Хорошо. Итак, мы направляемся?..

— В приход, конечно же, — Ричард чуть улыбнулся. — Я доверил бы миссис Хлои свою жизнь, но приход это все же моя забота.

Рид спорить не стал и поспешно вырулил на дорогу. Дубы по обочинам зловеще склонились к ним, словно пытаясь подслушать.

— И все же, возвращаясь к нашему делу, как вы думаете, кто тот самый дьявол?

— Думаю, наша общая проблема в том, что мы плохо знаем французский, а мистер Грейсон, упокой Господи его душу, имел отвратительный почерк, — начал Ричард, тревожно всматриваясь в небо, тучи клубились и судя по тому, насколько было душно, собиралась гроза. — И это мы думаем, что письмо было не зашифровано, а что если да?

По машине ударили первые тяжелые капли дождя и сразу посвежело.

— То есть речь о чем-то другом? Не военные преступления?

Ричи неопределенно покрутил рукой.

— А что, если просто сбежавшая жена? Насколько мне известно, жены имеют свойство сбегать и чаще всего их называют дьяволицами.

— Шлюхами, — подсказал Гэвин, доставая сигареты. — Но близко по значению.

— Нельзя курить за рулем, — укорил его Ричард. — Тем более ливень, дорогу не видно.

Гэвин зажал сигарету губами и свернул на обочину, останавливая и не глуша мотор.  
Приоткрыл окно в водопад воды и закурил.

— Странно, — продолжил Ричи, — ждал, ты пошутишь о том, что чем раньше я встречу свое начальство, тем лучше.

— Разве я когда нибудь желал такого? — Гэвин усмехнулся. — Я же еще не утянул тебя во грех?

Ричард издал сдавленный звук, полусмешок, полустон.

— Ты невыносим.

— Знаю, — Рид выдохнул дым в окно. — Но, святой отец, мною движет любовь.

— Любовь к плотским удовольствиям? — прикрыл глаза Ричи, и Гэвин не сдержался, осторожно положил руку на его колено, чуть сжимая, так чтобы прикосновение стало более ощутимым.

— И это тоже, но в основном любовь к тебе, да, — Гэвин задумался, потому что это действительно было правдой. Он был влюблен. И не только во внешность, Ричард был странным. Странным священником. Но он был его странным священником.

Ричард взглянул на него и чуть улыбнулся.

— Не могу описать, насколько приятно ощущать такое. Такую... любовь?

— Да. Я тоже хочу ощутить, — ладонь Гэвина мягко скользнула вверх по бедру пастыря и тот, вопреки всем страхам, не сбросил ее. Просто замер, как каменное изваяние. — Расслабься. Мы ничего такого не делаем.

По крайней мере, пока что, подумалось Риду.

— Гэвин...

Ох, да, подумал Рид, произноси мое имя. Только ты произносишь его так, что хочется умереть и воскреснуть.

Но Ричи не остановил его.

— Мы не в церкви, — напомнил Гэвин, теперь довольно прижимая руку к паху, чувствуя, что Ричи тоже нравится все происходящее, хоть он и отводит глаза, кусает губы, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание.

Ему нравилось. 

Он хотел. 

Был соблазнен и соблазнился. 

Рид ощущал себя покорителем. Первым в небесах, в космосе, первым на вершине Эвереста, сладостно испуганным и заведенным до ужаса. Он добился. Смог.

— Гэвин.

Гэвин сам не понял, как его рука успела ловко справиться с ремнем и пуговицей на брюках Ричарда, как скользнула под ткань и коснулась горячего твердого члена.

— Святой отец, — вздохнул Гэвин, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту, хотелось вылизать этот член весь и полностью, но... Ричи. — Можно я сделаю нам хорошо?

Ричи выглядел, как олень в свете фар, потерянным и ничего не понимающим, он только запускал пальцы между стоячим воротником и шеей, очевидно эта мазохисткая колоратка не позволяла нормально дышать.

— Да, — прошептал он.

И, все, с этого момента Гэвин официально не отвечал за себя и свои действия. Он быстро, на несколько мгновений прижался губами к губам пастыря и склонился к коленям, рассматривая член, все еще поглаживая его пальцами. И, только ощутив неуверенное прикосновение к плечу, склонился ниже, касаясь губами головки, мягко пропуская ее в рот. 

Мысли о том, что Ричи так никто никогда не касался, почти поджигали. Гэвин опустился полностью, насаживаясь ртом на член, сильно прижимая его к небу языком, вслушиваясь в чужое прерывистое дыхание. Чувствуя, как Ричи хватается за его волосы, не прижимая сильнее или отталкивая, просто потому что не знает, куда деть руки.

Ох, дьявол...

Гэвин был готов к тому, что кончит в брюки от одного только ощущения, что Ричард рядом с ним, такой беззащитный и, блядь, наконец, давший ему. Хоть как-то. Ричард шумно дышал, стекла машины запотели, и Гэвин понимал, что любой любопытный прохожий сможет застать их в такой щекотливой ситуации.

Мысль грела, но не отвлекала. 

Потому что вряд ли кто-то пойдет гулять под таким ливнем.

Ричард застонал, теперь сам закрывая рот ладонью, ерзая на сидении, рефлекторно вскидывая бедра. Гэвин отстранился только для того, чтобы увидеть своего священника таким возбужденным и жаждущим его.

— Скажи, что ты меня хочешь? — попросил Гэвин, прижимаясь щекой к влажному от слюны члену. — Скажи, Ричи?

Ричард коротко вдохнул и кивнул.

— Хочу, — прошептал он, и Гэвин поспешил снова накрыть его член ртом, ощущая пульсацию и солоноватый привкус спермы. Хотя ему самому тоже хватило лишь слова, чтобы спустить в брюки. Он отстранился лишь проглотив все. Ричард выглядел странно, словно лихорадил. Лицо покрылось румянцем, а глаза блестели.

— Я попаду в ад, — пробормотал он.

— Ну и хорошо, — согласился Гэвин, — значит, мы и там будем вместе.

— Не думаю, что Люцифер позволит нам так и дальше проводить время в компании друг друга, — продышался Ричард.

— А вдруг Люцифер вполне себе нормальный парень? — предположил Гэвин, зажигая сигарету и охнул, потому что Ричи, его прекрасный и непорочный священник, вытянул сигарету у него изо рта и довольно затянулся. Откинулся на спинку кресла и довольно вздохнул, закрывая глаза. Затем повозился, застегиваясь.

— Я так не думаю... Гэвин?

Рид как раз выудил себе сигарету.

— Да?

— Подвези меня все-таки. Хочу чаю. С мятой. Будешь кофе?

Рид хотел вообще все.

И самое главное, чтобы Ричи был всегда рядом.

***


	5. Chapter 5

— Мне кажется мы что-то упускаем, — святой отец разоблачился, сутана была брошена на спинку стула, сам Ричи стал выглядеть еще горячее в простой черной рубашке и брюках. Он готовил чай, а Гэвин любовался на него, так, украдкой, чтобы не пялиться уж совсем откровенно.

— Что именно?

— Я знаю свою паству. И я общаюсь с ними, с каждым. Часто. Я не верю, что мы ошиблись, след привел верно. И в то же время я не верю, что Уильям мог бы хоть кому-то навредить.

— Он был охранником в концлагере, я уверен, такие люди могут все.

— Нет, — Ричард вздохнул. — Звучит глупо, но нет. Правда. Он не убийца, он не... нет.

— Тогда кто?

Ричард бросил на него взгляд.

— Моя теория просто не может быть реальностью.

Гэвин насторожился.

Рассказать Ричи не успел, они оба вздрогнули от телефонного звонка. Ричард снял трубку, привычно поговораривая:

— Добрый день, дом священника СэнтМэри... да. Инспектор здесь сейчас.

И отвлекся, протягивая трубку Гэвину.

— Это вас, инспектор. Мистер Уильям совершил самоубийство.

Гэвин зашипел и взял телефон. Дежурный явно нервничал и ничего не мог толком объяснить. Рид рявкнул на него, напоминая про протокол, и просто начал задавать вопросы по привычной схеме, кто, где, когда, каким образом.

— Мне нужно идти, — он положил трубку и взглянул на Ричарда. — Позвоню позже.

— Я могу оставить вас одного? И не думать, что что-то произойдёт?

Гэвин кивнул и протянул руку, касаясь щеки пастыря. Ричи перехватил его руку.

— Пойду с вами. С тобой.

Гэвин уже открыл было рот, чтобы спорить, но осекся.

— Нехорошее предчувствие, — пояснил Ричард.

— Там не будет ничего страшного, забрать труп и посмотреть предсмертную записку. Это все и так уже сделано. Мне осталось только поговорить с миссис Эммой и записать ее показания.

— В таком случае, я тем более пойду. Бедная женщина убита горем.

Почему-то Гэвин чувствовал подвох. И чувство это усилилось сейчас, когда Ричард сказал про предчувствие. Плохо, это плохо. Рид, как бы не пытался, не мог понять, в чем дело. Что его так задевает? В чем проблема?

— А вдова... эм-м-м... жена не показалась тебе странной? — сформулировал Ричард, наконец, вопрос.

— И чем же? 

Гэвину показалось, но он не мог понять, что не так, не мог нащупать, что именно его раздражает, от чего несет подделкой, словно от разбавленного виски.

— Она светлоглазая и светловолосая, и красивая.

Впервые Гэвин слушал, как другой мужчина говорит о красоте женщины без вожделения.

— Истинная арийка.

Паззл сложился. 

Почти.

— Не может быть, — Рид осекся, внимательно разглядывая Ричи. — Ты думаешь?..

— Надсмотрщиков и заключенных разделяли только несколько цифр на руке, Гэвин.

Рид глубоко вдохнул.

— А если политзаключенная?

— Маловероятно, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Для таких все же были тюрьмы с человеческими условиями. Не берусь утверждать, но номер нужно смотреть. Я должен утешить ее. Взять за руку.

— Как выгодно иметь напарника пастыря, — расплылся в улыбке Гэвин. — А ты, — он шагнул ближе, — не хочешь утешить меня? Тоже взять... за что-нибудь? Можно и за руку?

Святой отец отпихнул его, стягивая со стула и встряхивая свою сутану.

— Не время для твоих заигрываний. Пойдем, Гэвин. Я не могу допустить, чтобы человек лишился правильного погребения, если он не был самоубийцей. И не могу позволить себе не дать шанса убийце раскаяться в содеянном.

— В такие моменты я не понимаю тебя, — честно признался Гэвин.

Ричард выглядел странно. Одновременно решительным и смущенным, таким, что... что Рид не узнавал его.

***

Они добрались до дома покойника в полном молчании, и Гэвин снова ощутил это, фальшь, когда уже парковал машину у дома. Теперь он осознал свое ощущение, от свежеиспеченной вдовы разило ложью. Она была пропитана ею насквозь. И тогда, при первом разговоре, тоже.

— Наши глубочайшие соболезнования, — дежурно кивнул он и получил в ответ такой же дежурный кивок.

— Я пришел выразить сочувствие вашей утрате, — привычно спокойно начал отец Ричард, беря вдову за руку. Миссис Эмма подняла на него покрасневшие глаза и замерла, потому что Ричард провел ладонью по ее руке, поднимая выше рукав, вдумчиво разглядывая номер. Эмма с раздосадованным васгласом вырвала руку из его хватки, зло стягивая рукав назад.

— Вы должно быть забыли, что я тоже был на войне, миссис Эмма, — начал Ричард. — Но вы правы, никто не всматривается в цифры. Все считают это чем-то отвратительным. Испытывают стыд. Но я увидел все, что мне хотелось.

Гэвин успел схватить ее за руку прежде, чем она бросилась на Ричарда. Ее глаза самым натуральным образом горели яростью.

— Да как ты смеешь?!

— Смею, ибо все творения божие равны, — Ричи усмехнулся. — Не совсем сходится с вашей идеологией. Кем вы были? Надзирателем? Администратором? Вам нравилось убивать и пытать людей?

Гэвин ойкнул, выпуская ее, леди больно пнула его по ноге и, выхватив свой пистолет, прижала его к виску Ричи.

— Достал свое оружие, инспектор, — приказала она, и Гэвин замешкался. — Давай-давай, ни ты, ни твоя карьера не переживете смерти священника. Тебя проклянет весь Кэмблфорд, инспектор Рид.

Гэвин послушно отстегнул кобуру, опуская оружие на пол. Ему сильно похер на Кэмблфорд, но вот убийство Ричи он себе не простит. Пусть тот и виноват в том, что он такой доверчивый дурак.

— Сколько людей вы убили, миссис Эмма? — как всегда не вовремя встрял Ричард.

— Недостаточно, святой отец. А теперь вы и инспектор возьмете лопаты, и мы пойдем в лес.

Под дулом пистолета они все же выполнили требования, направляясь в лес, начинающийся прямо за домом вдовы.

— Вам стоит подумать о душе. Вы сгорите в адском пламени, так или иначе. Пока я жив, покайтесь, — Ричард выглядел странно спокойным. Гэвин уже пытался предпринять попытку броситься на Эмму, но та легко парировала выпад.

— Оставьте мою душу мне. Здесь мы ничего не решаем, — она остановилась, когда они зашли достаточно глубоко в пролесок, — отличное место. Приступайте, господа. Можете рыть одну на двоих, тогда получится более компактно.

— Я как-то не об этом мечтал, — пробормотал Гэвин, со вздохом втыкая лопату во влажную землю. — Я покопаю, а вы поговорите со святым отцом, потому что я хочу сказать вам много всего, и это все не для ушей священника. Мерзкая ты нацистская сука.

— Зачем вы убили мужа, миссис Эмма? Вы же любили его? Или нет? Вы хоть кого-то в этой жизни любили?

— Разговоры о душе и о любви, — закатила глаза женщина. — Нет ни того, ни другого, отец. Мне жаль вас разочаровывать. Уилл был милым и не знал, кто я. Я даже усыпила его, прежде чем пристрелить. Думаю, он мне все-таки был дорог.

— Ваша душа все еще при вас, — Ричард покачал головой. — И вы знаете это. Она ищет искупления, боюсь, вы поймете это слишком поздно, — он отвел взгляд. — Я помолюсь за ваше осознание.

Гэвин обернулся только на звук. Кто бы знал, что лопата при встрече с костью издает такой занятный лязг. И, да, он видел, как священник зарядил женщине лопатой по лицу.

Ричард схватил его за руку и дернул за собой, вынуждая бежать.

Они неслись через лес, как два испуганных зайца, петляя и вслушиваясь в шум за спиной. Что было глупо и невозможно, потому что сбитое дыхание и шорох крови заглушали вообще все. До первой кривой упавшей ветки, или слишком высокого корня. Земля рванула Гэвина вниз, как злой хозяин непослушного пса за ошейник. Он упал и, когда Ричи потянул его наверх, скорее встать, встать и бежать, понял, что не сможет.

— Давай сам, — отбился от его рук Гэвин, — там прямо дорога. Должна быть.

Ричард покачал головой и устремил взгляд на звук, туда, откуда к ним неслась сумасшедшая Эмма.

— Не тревожься, — пастырь встал на колени возле него и склонил голову. Закрыл глаза и, блядь, Гэвин хотел избить его как никогда сильно, вместо того, чтобы спасаться, тот начал молиться.

— Credo in unum Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, factorem caeli et terrae, visibilium omnium et invisibilium. Et in unum Dominum Iesum Christum, Filium Dei unigenitum, et ex Patre natum ante omnia saecula...

Гэвин зло выдохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и рывком притянул молящегося пастыря к себе. Что ж, зато они любили друг друга до самой...

Выстрела все не раздавалось и он повернулся, чтобы поторопить смерть, как-то раздражало ждать.

Эмма стояла над ними, наведя пистолет и как-то странно хваталась за горло.

Ричард склонил голову ниже, молитва звучала почти речитативом, быстрее, более глухо. И Гэвин не поверил своим глазам, Эмма несколько раз попыталась прерывисто вдохнуть и упала на спину, зарываясь пальцами в землю и хрипло булькая.

Он просто остолбенел.

— Да ладно!..

Он толкнул Ричи в бок, пытаясь выдернуть священника из его религиозного транса. Тот не шелохнулся.

— Ричи, ты ее проклял, она умерла. Почему ты раньше не сказал, что так умеешь?

Только когда Гэвин уже разжимал судорожно сведенные пальцы Эммы от пистолета, Ричи открыл глаза, потеряно оглядываясь.

— Все хорошо, мы не умерли, — ответил ему Гэвин. — Ну или умерли, и это рай, в котором только мы вдвоем.

Ричард перевел дыхание и кивнул, медленно поднимаясь.

— Ты в порядке?

Гэвин замешкался.

— Я ну почти. Не считая того, что я только что видел длань господню в действии. Это так жутко.

Отец Ричард кивнул и подошел ближе к Эмме. Глубоко вздохнул и снова опустился на колени, в уже привычном для Гэвина действии — чтении над трупом молитвы. Отходной, что ли? Он бы вот не стал молиться за упокой мрази, которая пыталась их убить. Причем ладно его — но священника? Должно же было остаться в людях хоть что-то святое?

Но Рид достойно высидел до конца импровизированной службы и только тогда потянул Ричи за руку.

— Идем. Вызовем наряд и труповозку. Ты думаешь, это на самом деле господь? Ну... странно так.

Ричард покачал головой.

— Так или иначе, но его милостью мы живы.

— То есть, — хромал Гэвин, и Ричи поднырнул ему под руку, чтоб было удобнее опираться, — ты хочешь сказать, что при желании Гнев Господень падет на того, кто попытается убить его слугу?

— Думаю, этому всему есть вполне рациональное объяснение, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Боюсь, ты путаешь волю Господню, а так же чудо со знамением.

— Объяснишь? — попросил Гэвин. — Нам все равно долго тащиться к дому с телефоном. Мы хорошо бежали, как два самых резвых зайца.

— Да, — согласился Ричард. — То что было сейчас — это воля Господа. Уверен, все объяснится очень просто, а не «она умерла, пораженная невидимой силой ангелов». А вот если бы на нее снизошел небесный огонь и она сгорела — это было бы знамение.

— Но все равно. В тот же момент, как ты начал молиться, — продолжал восхищаться Гэвин. — Серьезно, если все так и окажется, я обязательно возьму молитву на вооружение.

— Каждому стоит взять молитву, но не на вооружение, а просто в оборот. Чтобы отец наш слышал о нас, — Ричард глубоко вдохнул и поудобнее перехватил его. — Сильно болит?

— Нет, — соврал Рид. Болело ужасно.

— Теперь тебе точно придется остаться в госпитале. Буду приносить тебе вкусности и читать библию вслух.

— Это вот совсем не то, как бы мне хотелось проводить время, — пробормотал Гэвин.

***

И здесь Ричи оказался прав. Ну, в том что Гэвин застрял в больнице. Еще в том, что его контракт был продлен и ему пафосно жали руку и говорили, как же повезло округу, ведь именно у них работает настолько самоотверженный человек.

Он страдал, потому что болело колено, а от постных лиц сводило скулы. Ричард приходил каждый день и уже на второй протянул ему заключение коронера.

— Цианид. Тот удар, сдвинул ей зуб и повредил капсулу, — он вздохнул. — Теперь я повинен в убийстве.

— Совсем нет. Ты не знал, просто не мог знать, — Гэвин поймал его руку. — Давай хотя бы ты не будешь сходить с ума?

— Но это убийство, — страдал Ричард. — Как если бы я убил ее, застрелив.

— Я думаю, твой бог разберется, что ты не виноват в этой ситуации, — Гэвин погладил его вздрагивающие пальцы, изнывая, что дверь палаты открыта и там периодически мелькают пробегающие медсестры и врачи, и он никак не может схватить Ричарда и, прижав к кровати, долго-долго целовать. Пока тот даже свое собственное имя не забудет.

— Этот грех мне не отпустят, — продолжил Ричи.

— Почему? — не сообразил Гэвин. 

Вроде бы исповедь удобная штука, тебе могут проститься все грехи разом.

— Потому что я не сожалею. И не раскаиваюсь.

Гэвин попридержал язык, стараясь не припоминать все крестовые походы и инквизицию.

— Но теперь хоть что-то отвлекает тебя от нашей... связи.

Ричард вздохнул еще печальнее, но руки не отпустил.

— Разве так не должно быть? Всем воздается по делам? — Рид поморщился, колено просто стреляло. — Можешь считать себя карающей дланью?

— А это уже грех гордыни.

Гэвин улыбнулся и, выждав момент пока вроде бы по коридору больше никто не шел, прижался губами к его ладони. Потерся щекой о пальцы, поцеловал запястье.

— Не думай обо всем этом, Ричи, — тихо попросил он, — если бы не ты, то сейчас мы оба были бы мертвы. А значит не принесли бы пользу обществу.

— Пользу?

— Да, — Гэвин довольно прищурился, чувствуя, как безвольная до этого момента рука Ричи дрогнула, погладив его висок. — Неоспоримую пользу, которую приносит наш с тобой союз, святой отец.

***


	6. Chapter 6

Гэвин вздохнул и, выкурив вторую сигарету подряд, вернулся в комнату. Колено уже не болело, но к работе советовали не возвращаться хотя бы неделю.  
— Выглядишь дерьмово, — заметил он отражению. Даже холодная вода не сняла следов долгого и сладкого сна на своей наконец-то подушке.   
У него были достаточно коварные планы на вечер. Например, выловить отца Ричарда и пригласить к себе на чашку чая.  
Помолиться, постоять на коленях, блядь, ладно, просто пообнимать Ричи. Но тот после выписки Гэвина из госпиталя сделался неуловим, как святой дух. От Хлои он знал, что святой отец ездил в Лондон к епископу. И теперь Гэвин терялся в догадках. То есть отец Ричард умный, крайне умный священник, но его религиозный фанатизм казался Гэвину странным сильнее всего. Не мог ли Ричи «раскаяться» в своих грехах и получить отлучение от сана? Вышло бы совсем уж нехорошо. Гэвин маялся незнанием и немного бездельем, когда Ричард все же нашелся, пусть и с трудом, в церкви.  
— Я уже подумал, что вы избегаете меня, святой отец, — заметил Рид и улыбнулся.  
Ричард выглядел уставшим и немного задумчивым.  
— Ваш визит в Лондон был удачным?  
— Как сказать, — непонятно отмахнулся от него Ричард. Прошелся между рядами церковных скамей и опустился на одну, призывно похлопав рядом с собой. — Не хотите со мной на прием? Загородное поместье, высшее общество.  
— Ты так все это расписываешь, что сразу понятно: тебе самому туда не хочется.  
— Не люблю бывших политиков и военных с замашками диктатора. А там всего этого много.  
— Отказаться?  
— Вы можете отказаться от присутствия на обеде у главного инспектора округа? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Ричи.  
— Да, если тот любит свежевать в подвале шкурки врагов и потом хвастаться коллекцией, — Гэвин улыбнулся. — Но что не так с военными?  
— С большинством не так вообще все, — Ричард устало оперся локтями на другую скамью, в этот миг теряя свою горделивую осанку. — Этот тип заносчив, вреден и достаточно недалек. И его чистые ботинки никого не обманут. Невежа невежей и останется. И есть его приемный сын, его племянник, — уточнил Ричи. — Он женился на вдове своего брата.  
— И ты считаешь это омерзительным?  
Святой отец провернул перстень на пальце, заставив Гэвина забыть, о чем они вообще говорили.  
— Да. И у него с сыном разногласия. Ко мне обратилась мать юноши и попросила быть гостем, на время празднования. Как-то так.  
— И ты не можешь отказать. Слушай, я правда, не понимаю. Зачем ты там будешь? Ну, не ладят отчим с пасынком, тоже мне, новость, — усмехнулся Рид, сдвинувшись ближе, чтобы быть совсем рядом со священником. — Разве ты способен что-то исправить?  
— Думаю, в моем присутствии они будут сдерживать себя, — Ричард покачал головой. — Надеюсь на это. Так что, инспектор? Составите мне компанию? Так мне будет легче пережить этот вечер, а вам достанется хороший виски, вкусная еда и сигара.  
— И поцелуй? — прошептал Гэвин, прижимаясь плечом к его плечу.  
— ...смежные комнаты на ночь.  
Гэвин моргнул и перевел взгляд на статую девы Марии.  
— Что? Мне показалось, что я услышал нечто странное, но крайне желаемое.  
— И поцелуй, — безмятежно улыбался Ричи. — Хороший уикенд. Надо провести его с пользой. Сначала прием, — священник так скептично окинул его взглядом, что Гэвин внутренне ощетинился, — у вас есть более представительный костюм, инспектор?  
— А чем плох мой единственный костюм?  
Ричард покачал головой.  
— Идемте. Уверен, в моем гардеробе найдется что-то подходящее. Комплекция у нас похожа, так что попытка не пытка.  
Гэвин горестно вздохнул и всю дорогу по длинным коридорам внимательно изучал свои рукава, пытаясь понять, что же не так.  
— Я считаю, одежда должна быть удобной, — попытался прояснить непонимание Гэвин.  
— Это и выдает, что вы не англичанин, мистер Рид, а американец.  
— В смокинге бегать за преступниками неудобно.  
— Мне все нравится, Гэвин, — остановился Ричи, они как раз прошли внутренними переходами в дом священника. — Мне все нравится. Просто немного утоли мое чувство прекрасного? Которое жаждет увидеть тебя в черно-белом смокинге?  
— Оке-е-ей, — Гэвин подмигнул смущенному Ричи, — а ты наденешь для меня парадную сутану?  
Ричард отвел взгляд, но улыбнулся.  
— Конечно, Гэвин.  
Рид, не сдержавшись, мягко потянул пастыря за руку и коснулся губами его виска.  
— Вот и договорились. Мой поцелуй?  
— Я думал приберечь его на окончание вечера, — Ричард облизнулся, и Гэвин понял, что ему уготована смерть от перевозбуждения. — Но могу передумать, если вы пообещаете быть вежливым и просто отдыхать, ни во что не ввязываясь.  
— Только если ты пообещаешь мне то же самое.  
— Конечно.

***

Прием был шикарен, отец Ричард беседовал с леди Велори, так что Гэвин наслаждался приятной беседой с миссис Хлои (ну, он наслаждался, она, быть может, не очень, просто кивала на его слова и тоже внимательно следила за Ричардом) и потягивал шампанское.  
— Он никогда не будет с вами, — внезапно, словно снег в июле, заметила Хлои.  
— Что? — растерялся Гэвин.  
— Отец Ричард. Он не будет с вами, — она покачала бокал с вином в руке. — Оставьте ваши игры. Вы только смущаете и себя, и его.  
Гэвин вздохнул и поморщился.  
— Он сказал?  
— Нет. Заметить не сложно, если знать, куда смотреть, — Хлои пожала плечами. — Он просто не знает, как правильно себя вести и послать куда подальше.  
Гэвин внимательно смотрел на секретаря и никак не мог понять, ревность это или нечто иное?  
— Завидуете, что я нравлюсь ему больше? — не удержался он от провокации.  
Хлои окинула его таким холодным взглядом, что он невольно ощутил себя почти насекомым перед энтомологом.  
— Ты не думаешь о нем, только о себе, — искренне зашептала она. — И если ты, при разоблачении окажешься просто в тюрьме, как мужеложец, то он... он потеряет все. Сан, церковь, статус, жизнь.  
— Он не собака, которая подчиняется командам. Хлои, если бы он не хотел, не тянулся ко мне, то я никогда бы не стал настаивать, — Рид фыркнул и допил вино. — Так что...  
— Не смей сворачивать его с истинного пути. О душе подумай, — Хлои стремительно ушла, растворяясь в толпе, а Гэвин довольно зафыркал. Конечно, теперь он точно чувствовал некоторое самодовольство. Ричи выбрал его.  
Не её. Его.  
И ладно, у Ричи здесь было дело, так что Гэвин принялся привычно цепко разглядывать всех хозяев: леди Велори, красивая женщина, в юности должно быть сводила с ума одним лишь взглядом, мистер Этен, ее муж (и брат бывшего покойного мужа), сын Тео, с которым уже и во время приема произошла стычка. Парень вернулся из Южной Кореи и, как и любой солдат, ненавидел войну. И приемная дочь, кажется китаянка, Гэвин прищурился, имя он не запомнил. Странная семья. Еще был брат леди Велори.   
На его первый взгляд сводные брат с сестрой испытывали друг к другу чувства куда как нежнее тех, что должны испытывать брат с сестрой. Но он мог и ошибаться.  
Нужно полагать, чувства испарятся с кончиной родителей, за такое наследство убивают.  
Гэвин прошелся по залу, осмотрел кое-какие безделушки и поискал взглядом пастыря. Тот как в воду канул.  
— Ричард, черт тебя дери, оставил меня одного, — он вздохнул и взял еще бокал вина. Хотелось пива. Добрую пинту темного и подраться. Похоже, Англия крепко засела в нем. Но в Кэмблфорде вести себя как в Детройте было бы неразумно.   
А жаль.  
Вино настраивало на романтически-ностальгирующий лад. Он любил Англию, и в тоже время ему нравилась Америка, куда более свободная. Может, стоит уговорить святого отца, что ему следует проповедовать и за океаном? Было бы прекрасно. Он отвлекся только на минуту, думая о возможности переезда, как вдруг понял, что что-то произошло. Никто не кричал, напротив, гости притихли и он смог расслышать один лишь слабый хрип. Хозяин дома, огромный мужчина, прижал руку к груди и зажмурился, часто дыша.  
Гэвин быстро осмотрелся, пытаясь выискать взглядом Ричарда.  
— Все хорошо, — отмахнулся от жены и от дочери мистер Этен. — Простите, господа. Старые раны. Мои прекрасные девочки позаботятся обо мне.  
Когда суматоха чуть улеглась, Гэвин нашел Ричарда разглядывающего огромное и великолепно выполненное чучело тигра. Видно, что делал его профессионал, зверь скалился желтоватыми клыками и был напружинен, как перед рывком к добыче.  
— Красиво?  
— Варварство, — ответил святой отец. — Но зверь красивый.  
— Как думаете, что случилось? — намекнул Гэвин на происходящее.  
— Пока ничего, — заметил Ричи, обходя постамент и рассматривая тигра с другой стороны. — Прием почти закончен. Хорошей ночи, инспектор.  
Гэвин проследовал за пастырем и улыбнулся.  
— Отправляете меня спать?  
Ричард взглянул на него и покачал головой.  
— Просто сообщаю... сообщаю, что прием подходит к концу.  
— Так скоро! А я все еще не осмотрел этого великолепного дома. Пастырь, вы должны показать мне все, куда гостям есть ход. Хочу посмотреть.  
Ричард, наконец, улыбнулся.  
— Разве что несколько комнат.  
Дом был огромен. Да и усадьба, но сады не особо привлекали Гэвина, а вот интерьеры комнат, каждая в своем стиле, трофеи и оружие на стенах, гобелены и глобусы, бивни слонов. Огромные высокие окна. Некоторые и впрямь с цветными витражами.  
— Красиво, — согласился Гэвин, поймав ладонь Ричи и погладив запястье.  
Ричард кивнул и, осмотревшись, переплел их пальцы.  
— Ричи? Миссис Хлои ревнует тебя.  
Ричард печально вздохнул.  
— Я думал об этом. Она очень внимательная. Но, думаю, нам не стоит опасаться удара в спину, это не тот человек. Она просто переживает, что наши, — Ричи обозначил рукой пространство между ними, — отношения, могут стать причиной моей беседы с епископом.  
— А они не станут?  
Ричи рассмеялся, качнув головой.  
— Я могу перетрахать хоть всех замужних женщин в городе, Гэвин, но меня не отлучат, потому что никто не захочет ехать в Кэмблфорд.  
Рид тихо пофыркал.  
— О, какие грандиозные планы, святой отец. А я за замужнюю сойду?  
Он сам не понял, как это вырвалось, но теперь очень жалел. Это же надо, кретин, идиот, все ведь только наладилось...  
— За замужнюю нет, — Ричи так красиво отвел взгляд, что у Гэвина перехватило дыхание. — Да и монахиня из тебя не особо хорошая получилась.  
— Ну прости, что я не юный мальчик-хорист, — веселился Гэвин, продолжая гладить его запястье большим пальцем. Ему было странно. Все его отношения и с женщинами, и с мужчинами никогда не были настолько глубокими и серьезными. Для него по крайней мере. Может, и впрямь когда-нибудь уговорить Ричи бежать с ним в Америку? Дикий запад уже не такой уж и дикий, но там все еще можно исчезнуть для всего прочего мира.  
— Спокойной ночи, Гэвин, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Смежная дверь открывается с твоей комнаты.  
Гэвин тяжело сглотнул. К чертям намеки, Ричи приглашает его погостить на ночь! Комната, которая была ему предоставлена была столь же помпезна, как и весь дом. Гэвин некоторое время, до полуночи, порассматривал вычурные статуэтки и картины, а затем осторожно приоткрыл дверь в смежную комнату. Почему-то ему хотелось, чтобы под сутаной оказались чулки.  
Ричи читал.   
И этим разбил все его фантазии. Серьезно. Потому что в тонких очках, он выглядел еще горячее.  
— Очки? — спросил Гэвин, закрывая смежную дверь. — И пижама?  
Ричи оглядел себя и пожал плечами.  
— Я предлагал просто поспать вместе, если мой детектив придумал себе что-то кроме мирного сна в большой кровати — это не моя печаль.  
Рид покачал головой и присел на кровать рядом с пастырем.  
— Отчего же? Я буду рад спать рядом с вами, святой отец, — Гэвин прижался плечом к его плечу и потянул носом, улавливая запах мыла и собственный аромат самого Ричарда. — И мне будет достаточно. Разве что попрошу лишь об одном поцелуе на ночь.  
Ричи улыбнулся и снял очки, теперь с интересом глядя на него.  
— Действительно?  
— Да. Я же джентльмен, — совершенно серьезно кивнул Гэвин и потерся губами о его скулу, горячо выдохнув в висок. — А еще я люблю спать обнаженным, святого отца это не смутит?  
— То есть ты будешь всю ночь мерзнуть и прижиматься ко мне?  
— Ты разгадал мой план. Так что? Ты подаришь мне поцелуй на ночь?  
Ричард мягко улыбнулся и настолько очаровательно отвел взгляд, что у Гэвина перехватило дыхание.  
— Это “да”?  
Ричи кивнул и позволил развернуть лицо к Риду. Тот несколько мгновений любовался губами, прежде чем целомудренно коснуться уголка. Пастырь чуть сместился прижимаясь губами сильнее. Было странно целоваться так. Невесомо и почти невинно, для Гэвина. Да и после всего, но это было так восхитительно, в своем завораживающем безумстве. И еще в том, что Гэвин влюбился и понимал это.  
— Я люблю тебя, — неожиданно для самого себя признался Гэвин, выдыхая эти слова в его губы, углубляя поцелуй и не позволяя Ричи ответить ему.  
Возможно, он боялся ответа.   
Возможно, хотел ощутить вкус Ричарда. В любом случае, сейчас, в этом жарком влажном сплетении языков они оба потерялись. Ричи касался ладонью его щеки, а Гэвин выбирал удобную траекторию, чтобы лечь на спину и устроить священника на себе. Ну, или наоборот, он был уверен, что ему все равно не обломится, но целоваться, прижавшись плечом к плечу было неудобно.  
Все же он утянул Ричи на себя, довольно вздохнув от ощущения плотно прижимающегося тела к своему собственному. Ричи протиснул колено между его ног, скорее всего изначально в поиске опоры, но теперь Гэвин терся о его бедро, вздрагивая от ощущений. И от того, как Ричи целовал его. Сильно, глубоко и уверенно. Гэвин сжал его задницу, понимая, что такого шанса больше может не представиться, и повел ладонями вверх, под пижамную рубашку, дурея от ощущения гладкой теплой кожи под своими пальцами.  
Ричард прогнулся в спине, прижимаясь теснее и, да, Гэвин ощущал его член под тонкой пижамной тканью.  
— Гэвин... — прошептал Ричард, скользнув губами по щеке и отстраняясь, глядя на Рида светлыми растерянными глазами. Это в то время, как Рид яростно терся о его бедро, стремясь догнать свое удовольствие.  
Он сильнее прижал Ричи к себе, только представляя, что тот так будет смотреть на него, когда они наконец-то займутся любовью. Будет смотреть, так же как и сейчас и сбивчиво шептать его имя.  
— Как же я тебя хочу, — выдохнул Гэвин, ведя ладонями вверх по его спине, целуя в шею... или пусть Ричи трахнет его? Еще лучше.  
Ричард замер.   
Блядь.   
Гэвин простонал, он уже почти успел кончить, а теперь, когда поцелуй прервался, они оба остановились.  
— Я... не могу, Гэвин.  
Рид заторможено кивнул. Нет, он знал, что такого следует ожидать, но никак не хотел признать, что все так резко прекратилось.  
— Хорошо, — выдохнул он, отпуская Ричи, — можно ты посмотришь на меня? Просто смотри.  
Гэвин сжал свой член, разглядывая пытающегося успокоиться Ричи, любуясь тем, как горят его скулы, яркими зацелованными губами.  
— Ты такой красивый, — он перехватил его взгляд и охнул, кончая, продолжая видеть, как Ричи смотрит на него и кусает губы. Гэвин тихо проскулил. Он, блядь, на самом деле видел, насколько возбужден Ричард. И, может быть, немного завидовал его выдержке.  
— Ричи, — позвал он, протягивая руку. И тот слабо улыбнулся, снова отводя взгляд. — Давай я приласкаю тебя? Могу связать, чтобы это все выглядело максимально недобровольно?  
Ричи отрицательно качнул головой, но не отстранился, когда Гэвин потянулся к нему.  
— Я просто потрогаю тебя, клянусь, что ничего больше.  
Ричи вздрогнул, когда Рид просто накрыл рукой его член. Мягко сжал пальцы, действительно не делая ничего предосудительного. Просто гладил. Но Ричарду было достаточно и этого, он нервно вздрагивал, часто дышал, а зрачки заняли почти всю радужку.  
— Мы с тобой погибнем от неудовлетворенности, — прошептал Гэвин, почти усаживая Ричи себе на колени, сильно двигая рукой на члене и потираясь лицом о его пижамную рубашку на груди, касаясь соска губами сквозь ткань. Ричард неуверенно положил руку на его затылок и притянул для поцелуя, жадного, жаркого.  
Гэвин был настроен на долгое ласковое троганье, нр Ричи вздрогнул и охнул.  
— Гэвин! Я не планировал стирку так скоро!  
Рид рассмеялся и показательно лизнул пальцы.  
— Ты все сделал сам. Это не я.  
Он снова медленно-медленно провел губами по пальцам, между фаланг, наслаждаясь тем, как Ричи судорожно сглатывает и отводит глаза.  
— Хочешь, я тебя вылижу? Всего-всего? — хрипло предложил Гэвин, горло немного саднило, но все равно чувствовал возбуждение, искрами блуждающее под кожей. И какой-то почти юношеский ажиотаж, потому Ричи с ним, с ним и сейчас. В одной постели. Можно будет прижиматься и тискать его ровно до тех пор, пока священник не выпнет его ко всем чертям через смежную дверь. Гэвин заранее погрустил об этом, но вести себя прилично не начал. Он довольно скалился, медленно подбираясь ближе.  
— Пижаму нужно стирать, так давай снимем ее? — промурлыкал Рид.  
Осторожно расстегивая пуговицы пижамной рубашки Ричи, ох, вот бы его святой отец был под эти всем в том корсете, Гэвин зашипел, только представив это. Следует купить корсет, поймать святого отца одного и затянуть в него. И чулки.  
— Святой отец, — прошептал Гэвин, все так же медленно продвигаясь вниз, расстегивая рубашку, — вы себе даже не представляете, о чем я думаю.  
— И о чем же?  
— Хочу надеть на тебя чулки, тонкие, черные, с высоким поясом...  
Ричард не ответил, хотя собирался, даже рот открыл. Но потом, видимо, переварил информацию и смущенно отвел взгляд.  
— Чтобы ты был в них, и никто, кроме меня не знал... не видел, не мог видеть, — Гэвин улыбался, оглаживая обнажающуюся кожу, грудь, плечи, живот пастыря. — Я бы смотрел на тебя часами. Как на произведение искусства.  
— Это даже звучит неправильно, — произнес Ричард, перехватывая его руки.  
— Неправильно, так же неправильно как и то, что твоя пижама пахнет спермой и похотью, святой отец. Раздевайся и ляжем спать.  
Ричи отпустил его руки, почти рывком стягивая с себя рубашку и штаны. Гэвин поднял бровь, наблюдая за Ричи. Тот выглядел горячо. Вот если бы он точно также срывал с себя одежду перед их игрищами.  
— В стирку. А ты будешь спать со мной без одежды?  
Ричард красноречиво потряс перед ним нижним бельем и Рид улыбнулся.  
— Все лучше, чем в пижаме. Я никогда не привыкну к ним.  
Они легли, Ричи затушил ночник, Гэвин втерся ближе к нему, так, чтобы касаться плечом плеча. О, он бы хотел обнять Ричи, полностью распластаться на нем...   
...но это были планы для поздней ночи.   
Когда они оба будут сонные и Ричи просто не сможет отбиться от его посягательств.  
Гэвин решил, что это был самый прекрасный вечер и завтра будет не менее прекрасное утро. И что можно будет иногда уезжать со святым отцом на выходные. В Лондон, например? Там точно всем все равно, что священник и мужчина ночуют вместе.  
Ох, чертова провинция.  
Гэвин улыбнулся, когда Ричард сам сполз ближе и шумно вздохнул.  
— Доброй ночи, Гэвин.  
— Доброй, — Рид повозился и нашел ладонь пастыря, сжимая ее.  
Но нормально выспаться ему не удалось, мешали мутные сны, почему-то не самая удобная, слишком мягкая кровать и тянущее предчувствие. Что-то должно было пойти не так. Что-то.  
— Гэвин, — Ричард сонно прижался к нему. — Тише. Спи.  
Он послушался и почти проспал несколько часов до рассвета, когда Ричард разбудил его, легко погладив переносицу.  
— Уходи к себе, — неромантично приказал самый красивый священник всего Кэмблфорда. Но сгладил это поцелуем.  
Гэвин тоскливо лег на свою разостланную (для конспирации) кровать, понимая, что уже не уснет.

***

На завтраке все и произошло. Хозяин дома не спустился, и миссис Велори, извинившись, пошла за ним. Потом раздался крик, и день перестал быть размеренным.  
Гэвин и Ричард, переглянувшись, первыми ринулись к лестнице, взбегая к комнате хозяина. И, ожидаемо, обнаружили истерично кричащую женщину и труп хозяина дома.  
— Уже коченеет, — Рид попытался выпрямить пальцы на руке мертвеца. — Ричард?  
— Я позвоню в участок, — Ричи мягко приобнял миссис Велори, осторожно выводя из комнаты и бормоча что-то, что наверняка успокоит ее.  
Впрочем, вернулся скоро, явно передав женщину в утешающие руки кого-то другого. Гэвин поморщился — при всех достоинствах у священника было одно отвратительное качество, которое Гэвин осознал только сейчас — Ричард любил смерть. Любил наблюдать за ней. Любил убийства. Да, он осуждал убийц, но уже совершенное преступление его интриговало.  
— Сообщил об убийстве, — ответил на его взгляд Ричи и оглядел комнату, а затем и тело. Зачем-то склоняясь над умершим и потрогав пальцем пятно на его пижаме.  
Гэвин поморщился и вздохнул.  
— Спасибо.  
— Уже придумал какую-то версию? — Ричард поднял на него яркие глаза. Рид покачал головой.  
— Еще нет. Знаешь, здесь отвратительная ситуация, и я искренне надеюсь, что с ним просто произошел несчастный случай. Иначе подозреваемых огромное количество и в том числе мы с тобой. Будет смешно давать показания, да.  
— Он жаловался на боль в животе, мол, съел что-то не то.  
— Да, — согласился Гэвин, оглядывая огромную спальню хозяина дома, — все сильно смахивает на отравление. Но надо дождаться отчета коронера. На что ставите? — поинтересовался он у задумчивого Ричи. — Мышьяк? Крысиный яд? Стрихнин?  
— Это не яд, — ответил Ричи. — И я пойму, что это, когда соображу, зачем кто-то дал ему кукурузную муку. Эти пятна и жидкость в стакане. Разведенная кукурузная мука.  
— Может, у него была на нее аллергия?  
Ричард пожал плечами и сцепил руки, опускаясь на колени рядом с мертвецом. И Гэвин хотел было сделать замечание, но промолчал. Похоже, ему все-таки смогли привить уважение к обрядам. Видимо, передается через биологические жидкости.

***

Наряд прибыл через четверть часа и все закрутилось, допросы, объяснительные, прочее... закончить удалось к позднему вечеру, Гэвин уже валился с ног, но хотел дождаться отчета коронера.  
Он уже был снова на работе в своем управлении. И страдал, что их тайный уик-энд накрылся неприятностями. И злился на себя — потому что только низкий человек может расстраиваться, что его планы полетели к чертям, когда кто-то другой умер. Эгоистично.  
Коронер позвонил и сообщил то, в чем, после слов Ричи, Гэвин и не сомневался, что ядов нет. И что более подробный отчёт будет утром. Еще они задержали пасынка убитого, пока по подозрению. Множество гостей наблюдали часть ссоры и почти драку. Так что...  
— Инспектор Рид? — священник был всегда во время.  
— Боюсь, я теперь нежеланный гость в том доме, потому что доказательств у меня нет, а человека я арестовал.  
— Это неважно, — Ричи довольно сел перед его столом. — Яд. Это не яд. Это тигриные усы. Мелко нарезанные и добавленные в еду.  
Гэвин замялся. Вот почему тот самый господь, которому усердно возносит молитвы Ричард сделал его священником, а не специалистом криминологии.  
— Ты уверен в этом?  
— Да.  
Глаза святого отца просто горели и Рид залюбовался. Такое бывало на проповедях, когда Ричард, увлекшись, казался бесконечно счастливым, рассказывая о любви к богу и искуплении грехов, о том, что библия это свод указаний и Господь не писал в ней о динозаврах, потому что человек должен многое познать сам.  
И теперь усы, которых нет в библии.  
Тигриные.  
Да.  
— Помните то чучело тигра? Красивое и детальное. Надо его осмотреть.  
— Погоди, — замахал на него руками Гэвин. — Ты говоришь, что кто-то нарезал тигриные усы, насыпала их в еду и от этого человек умер?  
— Да, — поморщился Ричи, — они протыкают стенки кишечника, и вызывают обширное внутреннее кровотечение. Работают как толченое стекло. Или алмазная пыль?  
— Если бы мы не провели всю ночь с тобой, — тихо-тихо начал Гэвин, — то первым бы я заподозрил тебя. Потому что откуда убийца мог знать про вот это вот все?  
— Из любой книги, — пожал плечом Ричард.  
Гэвин усмехнулся.  
— Насколько любой? Я не встречал этого факта ни единого раза.  
— И все же, у меня есть алиби, — Ричард вздохнул. — Мне не по себе. Убийство никогда для меня не было решением какой бы то ни было проблемы.  
Гэвин пожал плечами. Возможно, профессиональная деформация, но он считал, что человеческая натура хочет убийства своего обидчика в любом случае.  
— Парень первый подозреваемый. Даже я, со своей нулевой эмпатией, чую, что он ненавидел дядю. Который женился на его матери. Прям Гамлет какой-то.  
— Можно я поговорю с ним?  
— Как будто я могу тебя куда-то не пустить, — вздохнул Гэвин, беря ключи, чтобы открыть камеру задержанного. — Пятнадцать минут, святой отец.  
Сам он встал поодаль, прислушиваясь, но, как назло, что заключенный, что Ричард, говорили очень тихо. Но интонации менялись. Юноша то что-то жарко объяснял, то чуть не плакал, то, наконец, совершенно затих. Гэвин подошел ближе.  
— ...отпусти сам. Я понимаю, это ужасно, но раскаяние спасет твою душу.  
— Я рад, что он мертв, — это вот Гэвин услышал, — но я не убивал.  
Ричард вышел из камеры, с упреком посмотрев на явно подслушивающего Гэвина. Но инспектор на гневные взгляды уже не реагировал.  
— Что ты узнал?  
— Тайна исповеди.  
— Скажи то, что тайной исповеди не являлось, тем более грехи ты не отпустил, так что говори.  
— Угости меня виски? — опустил взгляд Ричи. — И я расскажу, что могу рассказать.  
Гэвин только удивленно фыркнул.  
— Отчего-то я считал, что тебе больше по вкусу бренди. Ну, да ладно. Идем. Я буду учиться выведывать тайны у священника.  
Они прошли в кабинет инспектора, откуда Гэвин все собирался, но никак не мог вышвырнуть затейливые резные фигурки, буквально заполонившие пространство.  
Во всем отделении остались только они, сержант на вахте, и запертый в камере Тео.  
— Так тихо, — прислушался Ричард.  
— Вечер, — Гэвин достал из сейфа бутылку и стаканы, ничего не ответив на насмешливый взгляд Ричи. — Так что ты можешь мне рассказать?  
— Причину стычки. Дядя Тео воспылал нездоровой страстью к своей приёмной дочери, и Тео застал момент... скажем так...  
— Он ее лапал, — помог Гэвин.  
— Да, — кивнул Ричард. — А миссис Велори говорила, что муж планирует упрятать сына в заведение для умалишенных.  
— Чтобы ему точно никто не помешал трахать дочь?  
— По всей видимости, да, — ушел от ответа Ричард и придвинул к себе стакан. Но пить не стал. — Вот все, что я могу тебе рассказать.  
— Мальчишка убийца? — поинтересовался Рид, наблюдая за реакцией пастыря. Тот никак не отреагировал, только поджал в губы. — Да, я знаю, в любом случае господь ему судья и все такое, но, черт, убийца должен понести наказание, пусть и совершил его с благородным намерением.  
— Он не убийца. Он понятия не имеет, отчего умер его дядя. Еще он обвиняет его в убийстве отца. Там темная история — братья любили походы, подъемы на скалы. И его отец просто не вернулся. Альпинизм опасное занятие, но Тео всегда говорил, что это убийство. Что его дядя всегда хотел его мать и, — Ричи провел пальцем по стакану, заставляя того издать тонкий хрустальный стон, — и получил ее. Так или иначе.  
— Если допустить, что это правда, то подозреваемые теперь — сама миссис Велори, ее брат и дочь, никак не могу запомнить ее имя. У них у всех есть мотив. Разве что в мотиве брата миссис Велори я не уверен, но даже самые спокойные люди могут отчаяться. Он любит сестру и должно быть прекрасно видел, что муж практически вырастил себе любовницу.  
Гэвин имел достаточно широкие взгляды и был лоялен ко многому. Но не к порочной страсти престарелого мужчины к приемной дочери.  
— А ты не думал, что сделать это могла сама девушка? — он отпил из стакана и выдохнул. Бренди был хорош. — Она же не слепая и уж то, что он распускает руки точно заметила.  
Ричард кивнул.  
— У меня была такая мысль. Но доказательств нет. Хотя я мог бы попробовать это выяснить. Тем более, что мы приглашены на завтрак, инспектор.  
— Да и брата она явно любит куда как больше, чем приёмного отца, — продолжал рассуждать Гэвин. — А еще кому как не китаянке знать про то, что нарезанные тигриные усы могут убить?  
Ричард повел плечами и все же отпил из стакана.  
— Китайцы загадочный народ. У них есть сотни способов пыток, убийств и прочих зверств и все извращенно-прекрасны. Странно.  
— Да. Поэтому у них я к еде не притронусь, — Рид фыркнул и повел плечами. — Моя тяга к смерти только прошла.  
— А была? — спросил Ричард, с таким своим интересом священника, который горит отговорить от самоубийства отчаявшегося.  
— О, святой отец, у всех бывает. И у меня тоже. Но я решил подойти к делу творчески — ведь если меня убьют, это не самоубийство.  
— Вам стоит поберечь себя. У господа есть планы на вас, — Ричард вздохнул и отпил еще. — Боюсь, сегодня нам действительно может грозить опасность, особенно вам. Не хочу вас потерять. Будьте осторожны, ради всего святого.  
Гэвин улыбнулся.  
— Я буду осторожен ради вас, отец Ричард, — он понизил голос до шепота. — Я же не успел увидеть чулки и корсет снова.  
— Снова? — изумился Ричи. — Я никогда не надевал чулки. А вот корсет... да, это было жутко неудобно. И как женщины в этом дышат?  
— Главное, чтобы в нем смог дышать ты, — Гэвин легко коснулся своим стаканом его. — Так что? Куда идем ночевать? Ко мне? А завтра вернемся в поместье на завтрак и выясним, кто же убийца?  
Ричард помолчал, явно размышляя, а затем кивнул.  
— Идем.

***

В доме оказались быстро и первым делом Рид прошел в ванну.  
— Не знаю, как вы, святой отец, но я чертовски замарался по ощущениям. Желаю отмыться и стать человеком.  
— Я присоединюсь. Думаю, будет быстрее и экономнее, — решительно заявил Ричи.  
— Ой ли, — Гэвин поймал его за руки и притянул ближе, целуя, только представляя, что можно будет гладить плечи Ричи, скользкие от мыла, что они могут полежать в ванной тесно прижавшись друг к другу. — Можно мне тогда тебя раздеть?  
— Можно, — кивнул Ричи, в ответ касаясь пуговиц его рубашки, раздевая и поглаживая самые старые и белые из шрамов на груди. — От чего это?  
— Татарская сабля.  
— Гэвин?  
— Ну, в руках ее держал не араб, — Рид рассмеялся. — Так давай же забудем. И станем заниматься любовью. А не войной.  
Ричард улыбнулся.  
— Замечательная идея.  
Гэвин с удовольствием стягивал сутану, чувствуя ее плотность и тепло.  
— Я думал о Лондоне, — начал Гэвин.  
— Зачем ты думаешь о Лондоне, когда раздеваешь меня? — не удержался от шутливого подкуса Ричард.  
— Или об Америке, — не повёлся на эту провокацию Рид, уже расстегивая ремень чужих брюк, — мой священник не хочет нести слово божье на дикие земли для потерянных душ индейцев?  
— И делить с тобой вигвам? — Ричард улыбнулся, послушно позволяя избавить себя от брюк и рубашки. — Я подумаю. Знаешь, я побаиваюсь штатов. Представляются они мне дикими землями, которые... которые не покорятся.  
— Нет ничего, что не покорилось бы выходцам царицы морей, — Гэвин с удовольствием провел ладонями по бокам Ричарда и привлек его ближе. — Мы сможем усмирить эту страну.  
Ричард рассмеялся.  
— Прямо представляю, как индейцы сбрасывают перья и поднимают руки к небу с воплями. Я не считаю, что их вера неправильная, — признался он и замолчал, потому что Гэвин с таким любованием смотрел на него. И потянулся коснуться губ, запрокидывая голову, вплетая пальцы в волосы, никогда еще их разница в росте не казалась Ричи такой привлекательной и идеальной.  
В ванной Ричи почти задремал, он откинулся на Гэвина и тот под шум падающей воды, рассказывал что-то, не требующее ответов, и мерно массировал ему шею и плечи.  
Хорошо. Было так хорошо...  
— ...да?  
— М-м-м? — Ричи улыбнулся и откинул голову на плечо Рида. — Ты что-то сказал?  
— Ты такой невнимательный, — Гэвин усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Я говорил, что хотя бы после этого дела нам с тобой нужно отдохнуть. Как отдыхают люди? Давай скатаемся в Лондон? Проведем ночь в отеле? Сходим в театр?  
— Актерство грех, — Ричи зевнул и потер глаза. — Я понял, что устал. Давай поспорим с тобой на то, что меня попытаются отравить? Я только не знаю, куда подсыпят «яд».  
— И для чего они это сделают?  
— Чтобы доказать невиновность Тео.  
— Не думай обо всем этом, — попросил Гэвин, потираясь губами о его скулу, висок, касаясь руками живота, медленно опуская их ниже, думая одернет его Ричи или нет?  
Ричард просто наблюдал за его руками, своими вцепившись в бортики ванны. Но дыхание его сбилось, и Гэвин счел это прекрасным признаком. Когда он коснулся пальцами члена Ричарда, тот был тверд и буквально просил ласки. Рид мягко повозился, позволяя почувствовать свое возбуждение. Он все думал, дурея от трения кожи, от скользящих прикосновений и жара, перешагнули они ту самую неуловимую границу греха? Или еще нет? И перешагнут ли? Ричи выгнулся еще удобнее, позволяя члену Гэвина скользить между бедер, почти секс, но все равно не секс. Гэвин легко сжал зубы на подставленной шее. Легко, потому что не имел права оставить на теле Ричи никаких следов.   
Ничего.  
Колоратка вполне бы скрыла укус, но тогда Ричи волновался бы, а этого Гэвин хотел в последнюю очередь. Они неторопливо потирались, скользили по телам друг друга, Гэвин ласкал член пастыря и думал только о том, как было бы прекрасно ощутить этот член внутри, отдаться страсти и жару, который наполнит их.  
— Гэвин, — прошептал Ричи, и Рид окончательно потерял голову. Сжал пальцы сильнее, он уже почти не дрочил, а скорее Ричи сам трахал его подставленную руку, неконтролируемо вскидывая бедра. Гэвин тоже был на грани, Рич еще сильнее свёл ноги, усиливая давление на зажатый между ними член. Так восхитительно потираясь. Как же он хотел его, господи.  
Гэвин зарычал, вжимаясь должно быть до боли и, не сдержавшись, укусил Ричи в плечо. Или лопатку? Он не помнил куда цапнул, помнил только то, что Ричи кончил именно от укуса, замирая, в судороге удовольствия. Член тягуче пульсировал у него в руке, пачкая пальцы спермой.  
А сам он явно заляпал бедра любовника и, если бы не вода, тот бы наверняка ошалело смотрел на следы страсти.   
Гэвин расслабленно откинулся на стенку ванны и выдохнул, наслаждаясь сонливой усталостью. Он был готов отрубиться прямо так, лежа в воде, прижимаемый приятной тяжестью Ричи.  
— Гэвин? Идем спать, — тихо попросил Ричард.  
— Идём, — согласился он, но не шелохнулся. — Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю?  
— Да как-то вот начал догадываться, — не удержался Ричард, неудобно выворачиваясь, расплескивая воду, чтобы поцеловать его, — но продолжай мне это говорить...  
Гэвин с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй и прикрыл глаза. Вылезать совершенно не хотелось, но пришлось. Они прошли в спальню, где растянулись на кровати, лениво обнявшись. Рид подумал, что, пожалуй, слишком долго спал один. И это нехорошо. А вот Ричи был без пижамы и ощущался под боком прекрасно теплым и удобным.  
— Все еще хочу сбежать с тобой.  
— В Лондон? — усмехнулся Ричи, так странно-задумчиво поглаживая его щетину на горле, против шерсти, словно коту.  
— И в Америку.  
— Я подумаю. Но пока нам и здесь неплохо.  
— Нам здесь очень хорошо, — выдохнул Гэвин, вжимаясь в него и удобно обнимая, чувствуя, как его затаскивает в сон и как Ричи продолжает его размеренно гладить.

***

Утром Ричи ушел.   
Как всегда до рассвета, тихо и беззвучно. Гэвин досадовал, что не проснулся. Он помнил, как его целовали и он сонно пытался поймать его, но не преуспел. Пришлось досыпать самостоятельно, потому что встать у Гэвина никак не получалось. Он лежал в кровати до момента, пока газета не ударилась глухо в его дверь, томно вздыхая и потирая глаза.  
Вот в Америке они вполне смогут лечь спать и проснуться вместе. Стоит поразнюхать насчёт того самого отца Джеймса и его хирурга. Потом. Они явно умнее их.  
Хм-м-м.  
Работа тянулась нудно. Гэвин, даже лирически чахнув над делами и документами, задумался, что именно присутствие отца Ричарда и придаёт его жизни сенс? Или смысл? В общем, что-то из этих сложных и непонятных ему материй. Не успел он погрязнуть в самокопании совсем глубоко, как сержант сообщил, что звонил отец Ричард и пригласил его, от имени вдовы, на обед в поместье.  
— Ох, они и вас отравят, — сокрушался сержант.  
— Я же тебя бешу? — не удержался Гэвин.  
— Может, следующий инспектор будет еще хуже?  
Гэвин усмехнулся и кивнул.  
— Так и будет. Так что берегите меня.  
До обеда оставалось около часа, поэтому он успел выпить кофе и умять сендвич, чтобы за обедом сдерживать себя, не капая слюной. А потом на машине преспокойно добрался до поместья, надеясь, что сегодня все закончится и можно будет заманить Ричарда к себе на бренди.  
Он высказал соболезнования встретившей его вдове и девушке-китаянке, стараясь выглядеть достаточно сочувствующим.  
— Тео не виновен, — поймала его за руку девчонка.  
— Я понимаю, что вы, мисс, очень переживаете за брата, но пока следствие все еще идет и он подозреваемый. Возможно, что-то еще прольет свет на это дело.  
Она кивнула, но скорее не соглашаясь, а каким-то своим мыслям. Отец Ричард улыбнулся и поманил его за собой. В тот зал где был выставлен злополучный тигр.  
— Ничего не замечаете? — спросил священник.  
Гэвин закатил глаза и глубоко вздохнул, Ричи обязательно надо было говорить намеками.  
— Ну, тигр окончательно облысел усами. Кто-то выстриг еще. И что нам делать? — он уставился на Ричарда. — Слушай, есть мнение, что все, кто находится за столом в опасности.  
Ричард кивнул.  
— Да, но мне все же кажется, что вы лучшая цель для удара. Потому что именно вы удерживаете Тео.  
Гэвин поморщился и порадовался, что поел. Он не собирался прикасаться к еде с усами. Мерзость.  
— И что мне теперь делать?  
— Просто не ешьте, — улыбнулся Ричи. — Можете пить, туда подложить эту гадость не получится.  
— Прекрасно, — не удержался от сарказма Гэвин.  
Обед прошел тоскливо, в основном Ричард тихо беседовал с миссис Велори, Гэвин изображал, что ест. Его взгляд перехватил брат миссис Велори и усмехнулся.  
— Не понимаю, почему все изображают тоску, я рад, что Этен умер. Совершенно искренне. Он был отвратительным человеком. И это милость Господня, простите, святой отец, что дьявол прибрал его к своим рукам. Он не заслуживал умереть с покаянием.  
— Каждый заслуживает исповеди на смертном одре, — Ричард взглянул на мужчину. — И никто не вправе судить другого. Вы не господь бог, чтобы оценить погибшего.  
— Ну конечно. Святой отец, быть безбожным ублюдком — это не то, что стоит осуждать? Быть убийцей, лжецом, высокомерной мразью?  
— Неисповедимы пути господни, — Ричард выглядел спокойно, но Рид ощущал, что тот не в восторге от необходимости защищать плохого человека. — Умирать без покаяния ужасно. Да и голословно обвинять человека в убийстве...  
Ричи бы точно не стерпел и продолжил проповедовать, но осекся. Тихо звякнула ложка. Гэвин обернулся, посмотреть на него, как назло их посадили не рядом и на одной стороне стола. Ричи сжимал горло, запустив пальцы под колоратку. И пытался дышать.  
Первой поняла, что случилось миссис Велори. Она застонала, закрывая руками лицо.  
— Нет-нет, только не снова!  
Гэвин оторопел от ужаса и, совершенно не зная, что делать, рванул к Ричарду, срывая колоратку и расстегивая пуговицу.  
— Ричард!  
Он был в ужасе. Руки тряслись, в горле встал ком, а желание убить того, кто посмел подсыпать смертельную отраву в еду священника, стало буквально смыслом жизни.  
Он перетащил Ричи в кресло, не зная что делать. И вздрогнул, когда Ричи сильно сжал его руку, не так как ожидаешь от умирающего.  
— Все хорошо, — прокашлялся Ричи. — Эта вещь убивает медленно. Мы еще успеем найти убийцу.  
Гэвин очень хотел вызвериться, но замер оглушенный знанием. Раз Ричи так спокоен, то противоядия нет.  
— Теперь очевидно, что убийца не Тео, инспектор, — Ричи сел, досадливо разглядывая сорванную колоратку, — позвоните и прикажите отпустить его.  
— Я всю семейку в застенках сгною, — прошипел Гэвин, но препираться не решился. Он выпрямился и окинул взглядом присутствующих. — Всем оставаться на местах.  
Он отошел к телефону, чувствуя, как руки дрожат и как нервно сжимается в груди. Он потребовал наряд и дал распоряжение отпустить Тео. А потом вернулся к Ричи. Тот на умирающего не походил, снова вернулся в зал тигром и, тяжело опустившись в кресло, смотрел на него.  
— Я понял, детектив, — слабо улыбнулся он. — Смотрите, следы на ковре. Кто-то пододвигал к нему кресло. Кто-то — наш убийца. Но все в этом доме могли бы достать до тигриных усов кроме...  
— Девчонка, — охнул Гэвин. И бросился искать ее по дому.  
Конечно же она удрала. Черт! Он был готов уничтожить всю семью целиком и бросился бы за девушкой, если б не умирающий Ричи. Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и вернулся в комнату, подходя к пастырю и мягко скрывая его ладонь в своей.  
— Ты не можешь оставить меня сейчас.  
Ричард вдруг открыл светлые глаза.  
— Я не оставлю.  
— Мне не хватит твоего присутствия там, где-то на небесах! Ты меня здесь одного оставишь!  
— Все хорошо, — отмахнулся Ричи. — Займись расследованием. Я буду в церкви.  
Гэвин рвано кивнул и выполнил его просьбу. Потому что больше действительно ничего не мог сделать.

***

Гэвин вошел в церковь с тяжёлым сердцем и ненавистью к Богу. У него было множество причин, но самая главная была одна, да.  
Ричи молился. Коленопреклоненный, у аналоя. На звук шагов он обернулся.  
— Рад видеть тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал меня простить.  
Гэвин сглотнул, сцепив руки перед собой. Он был готов сделать, что угодно ради Ричарда и какое-то прощение было меньшим.  
— Конечно.  
Ричард как-то странно улыбнулся и поднялся, выпрямляясь.  
— Я не умираю.  
Гэвин замер, совершенно запутавшись. Не умирает, а уходит в руки всевышнего? Так?  
— То есть...  
— Совсем. Я не ел.  
Эмоции нахлынули все разом и первым желанием было ударить, вторым разрыдаться, третьим поймать Ричи и выебать его. Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, старательно контролируя свой дурной нрав и запихивая животные инстинкты, туда, куда он очень хотел запихнуть Ричи нечто другое.  
— Ты просто решил, что я не ударю тебя в церкви, — прорычал Рид, рывком хватая и подтаскивая Ричи к себе, что было несложно, так как священник не сопротивлялся.  
Ричи только охнул и прикрыл глаза.  
— Прости, Гэвин. Так нужно было, я видел, как она подсыпала отраву.  
Гэвин был в ярости. Он чуть не разрыдался в участке, а потом в машине, у него едва внутренности не повыворачивало от горя, а Ричард просто притворился!  
— Она не хотела меня убивать и принесла противоядие. Что глупо, так как это всего лишь миф.  
Гэвин встряхнул его, заставляя заткнуться, и поцеловал, почти укусил, до боли вжимая в себя. Сейчас ему было все равно, кто может увидеть или увидел их. Он хотел ощутить, что Ричи жив. Его рассудок и спасло-то только то, что он не до конца осознавал, что Ричи умрет.  
И может дальше дышать, говорить, проповедовать.  
И трепыхаться в его объятиях, едва ответив на поцелуй. Гэвин зашипел и буквально волоком утащил Ричарда в сторону коридора и его кабинета.  
— Я из-за тебя чуть рассудка не лишился.  
Ричард улыбнулся, как-то пьяно и довольно.  
— Зато ты смог сорвать с меня колоратку и почти раздел. Было горячо.  
— Трахнуть бы тебя прямо на аналое перед статуями, — продолжал злиться Гэвин.  
— Жестко и неудобно.  
— Что? — от такого ответа Гэвин почти растерял свой запал.  
— Что? — возмутился Ричи. — Ты там вообще стоял когда-нибудь? Нет, я могу представить, как там можно...  
Ричи явно хотел произнести “трахнуться”, но проиграл своей культурности.  
— ...заняться прелюбодеянием, но это будет именно что жестко и неудобно.  
Гэвин прижал Ричарда к стене, позволяя почувствовать, как он зол и, блядь, отчего-то возбужден.  
— Тогда сойдет и твой диван.  
И Гэвин снова поцеловал его, жадно и сильно, теперь чувствуя обнимающие его руки и твердое проявление любви под сутаной. Ричи был жив и возбужден. И может ему, конечно, опять не дадут, но он искренне рассчитывал хотя бы на минет в исполнении Ричи, потому что... потому что Ричи сам толкнул его на диван, и Гэвин позволил ему рывками расстегивать ремень, чтобы коснуться члена. Сжать его и опуститься на колени. Скользнул по его телу.  
Блядь, блядь, блядь...  
Гэвин настолько хотел этого, что не мог поверить в происходящее. Что Ричи сжимает его бедра, потом скользит ладонями вверх, а его губы в дюйме от члена. Не верилось. Но когда пастырь мягко скользнул пальцами по всей длине и прижался губами к головке, стало слишком... слишком ярко. Гэвин осторожно опустил ладонь на затылок Ричи, не толкая и не направляя, просто зарываясь пальцами в волосы.  
Мелькнула мысль, что это все ему снится, потому что Ричи бы никогда... хотя почему?  
Ричи прикрыл глаза, так хорошо сжимая его член губами, касаясь языком, что Гэвин поплыл. Ему хватало только самого зрелища, что священник перед ним на коленях, жарко, загнанно дышит и вылизывает его.  
Понятно, что Рид не стал сильно толкаться или пытаться притянуть голову священника, просто расслабился и позволил себе наслаждаться видом и достаточно осторожными ласками. Ричард, немного освоившись, мягко попробовал взять глубже, ожидаемо вздрагивая. Рид погладил плечи пастыря, прерывисто дыша. И, да, он не предполагал, что сегодняшний день закончится как-то так. Ричи отстранился, выпуская его член, прижал его щеке, потираясь, как кошка.  
— Мне стоит признаться и еще в кое чем, — начал он. Заставляя Рида вздрагивать от шепота слов произносимых во влажную кожу, от ощущения дыхание.  
— Ты это все специально делаешь, да?  
— Да. Я отпустил убийцу. Вы можете преследовать и поймать, или... или не преследовать и остаться?  
Гэвин зашипел, но сил возразить не было. Он просто ухватил Ричи за волосы и уверенно вернул к члену. Можно счесть за искупление. Вот теперь Ричи старался отсасывать сильнее, Гэвин, конечно, не давил, но получалось все лучше и лучше. Глубже. Жарче. Он выгнулся, отпуская волосы любовника, предоставляя самому выбрать, и Ричард не выпустил член изо рта, пока Рид кончал.  
Отстранился, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони, так заглядывая в его глаза снизу вверх, что Гэвин снова потянулся коснуться его лица, погладить скулу. Ричи казался сейчас не священником, а, наоборот, кем-то вроде инкуба, невозможно желанным демоном похоти и нереализованного вожделения.  
— Я тебя люблю, — выдохнул Гэвин, — но все равно злюсь.  
— Я могу тебе все рассказать? — предложил Ричи, поглаживая его колени. — Про убийство? Если хочешь.  
Гэвин усмехнулся и мягко потянул Ричарда к себе. Повозился и сел. Задрал сутану и усадил Ричарда к себе на колени, торопливо расстегивая его брюки и касаясь члена.  
— Ты расскажешь. Пока я буду тебя гладить.  
Ричи повозился с полминуты, тревожно оглянулся и глубоко вдохнул.  
— Тебя же не переубедить?  
— Трогать тебя за член? Нет. Не переубедить.  
Гэвин сжал его пока сквозь белье.  
— Начинай рассказывать, а то я решу что спихнуть тебя, и позвонить в управление, чтобы оцепили вокзал, привлекательнее.  
— Наш труп был нехорошим человеком.  
Гэвин вот прям проглотил желание сказать, что труп не мог быть «их», ну да ладно.  
— Он действительно признался в убийстве отца Тео. Признался своей дочери, когда она принесла противоядие.  
— И?  
Ричард прикусил губу и завозился, пытаясь толкнуться сильнее. Гэвин вообще перестал двигать рукой.  
— Гэвин...  
— Ричи? Говори дальше, давай.  
Ричард горестно вздохнул.  
— Она не хотела его убивать, лишь припугнуть, чтобы он признался. Противоядие, ох... не действует, но она не знала этого.  
Рид усмехнулся. Вот как? Это уже убийство по неосторожности, но за уши притянуто.  
— Он сказал, что убил отца Тео, и что он забрал её из тех трущоб, в которые превратился ее город только для того, чтобы теперь она ублажала его как жена.  
— Вот старый мудак, — осуждающе согласился Гэвин, возобновляя движения, стянув белье, чтобы стискивать в пальцах чужой член, чувствуя, насколько тот крепкий, тяжёлый и горячий. И то, что Ричи замолчал, явно боясь начать путаться в словах. Гэвин усмехнулся и притянул пастыря к себе, жадно целуя и лаская быстрее, жестче.  
— Я прощаю то, что ты отпустил убийцу и обманул меня. По последнему мы еще поговорим.  
— Они просто, — Ричи сбивался и с мысли и с дыхания, жадно хватая воздух. — Они просто влюблены друг в друга. И я...  
— Ты решил, что они очень похожи на нас? — мурлыкнул Гэвин, потирая большим пальцем головку, довольно чувствуя, как Ричи хватается за него, стискивая сбившуюся одежду.  
— И это тоже, — Ричи потерся о него щекой, так чертовски мило, что Гэвин простил ему его тупую игру на публику. Явно с таким же дурным желанием, чтобы убийца раскаялась. Он мягко поймал губами губы Ричарда и тот проскулил, ерзая, толкаясь в ладонь сильнее. И кончил, коротко вздрагивая и поскуливая.  
Гэвин довольно зафыркал.  
— А ты просто манипулятор, знаешь об этом?  
Священник опустил голову, но улыбаясь и алея щеками.  
— Неправда. Я всегда действую во славу Господу.  
— Не в этот конкретный момент.  
— Не в этот, — согласился Ричи, выпуская его из хватки и теперь снова смущаясь, разглядывая, как Гэвин специально не отводя взгляда, медленно и демонстративно вылизывает свои перепачканные спермой пальцы.  
— Вот что ты делаешь?  
— М-м-м? Тебе было нужно? — Гэвин протянул руку Ричи и усмехнулся. — Ладно уж. Давай лучше расскажи, как мы с тобой проведем выходные и отпразднуем нашу победу над преступностью вне поля зрения твоего секретаря.  
— Можем поехать в Лондон, — предложил Ричи, спихивая Гэвина вбок и тоже удобно расползаясь по дивану. — Там, кажется, идет постановка Гамлета.  
— Священник и театр?  
— Мне нравится, — Ричи прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к его плечу. — На самом деле нравится театр.

***


	7. Chapter 7

Первым эту статью заметил Гэвин и довольно посмеялся с нее. Еще наметив себе обязательно принести газету пастору и повеселиться вместе с ним. Хотя — Гэвин удобнее откинулся на стуле и все-таки закинул ноги на стол, да пошло все в ад, он не будет скрывать то, что он американец, надоело — хотя святой отец крайне настороженно относился ко всяким слухам про ведьм, шаманов и оккультизм.

Его родина славилась желанием свободы, поэтому большинство чертей слетались именно сюда. 

Хрень какая.

Он поднялся и взглянул на часы, тщательно сложил газету и навострил нос на прогулку до церкви. Последнюю неделю Ричард находился в приподнятом настроении и одновременно оставался загадочным, что прямо напрашивалось на то, чтобы зажать пастыря и хорошенько защупать. Они по-прежнему балансировали на той странной грани отношений, когда физическая близость вроде бы есть, но по факту — как бы и нет. Что путало, смущало и сбивало с толку. Еще его начала пугать миссис Хлои, которая с такой любезной улыбкой предлагала ему пирожки и булочки с клубникой, что он каждый раз (соглашаясь, под насмешливым взглядом Ричи) ожидал, что там внутри крысиный яд. Было жутко, но риск того стоил, и он рисковал. Охренеть.

На этот раз в церкви было торжественно тихо и прохладно. Слегка пахло ладаном и свечами, все же, утренняя служба закончилась совсем недавно, но, в общем и целом, было тихо. Гэвин привычно прошёлся по залу и, не обнаружив Ричарда, фыркнул. Прошел в кабинет, не забыв оскалиться в сторону Хлои, и замер, едва перешагнув порог. 

У Ричи были посетители.

Странные, как показалось Риду. Хотя бы потому, что он учуял американцев, а их тут особо не водилось. Один из прибывших, светловолосый, насколько можно было судить по макушке, затянутый в черную рубашку мужчина о чем-то вдохновленно трещал. Второй, темноволосый, молчал и было в этом молчании нечто угрюмое. Словно он ненавидел весь мир заранее. И в чем-то Гэвин был с ним согласен.

— Святой отец? — он постучал костяшками пальцев по открытой двери, чтобы обозначить свое присутствие. — Я отвлекаю? Подождать или вы будете заняты сегодня?

— Инспектор Рид, — улыбнулся ему Ричи, но вот той улыбкой, которая предназначалась для всех, не была особой и не затрагивала глаз. — Нет-нет, заходите. Думаю, будет проще если представитель закона окажется в курсе происходящего.

Гэвин уверенно зашел в кабинет, и тогда гости поднялись.

— Случай в доме Кастеров настолько странный, что пришлось вызвать специалиста, — Ричард покашлял. — Гэвин, это Джеймс Кирк и Леонард Маккой. Господа, инспектор Рид.

Гэвин пожал обоим руки.

— Приятно познакомиться, — Джеймс настолько открыто улыбался, что невозможно было это игнорировать. — Я рад, что полиция сотрудничает с церковью. Такие союзы всегда хороши.

Гэвин был не совсем согласен, но покивал.

— И в чем же вы такие... специалисты? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Одержимость, — Джеймс поморщился. — Возможные ее формы.

— Джим имеет разрешение на проведение обряда изгнания, — Ричард покачал головой, явно умоляя Рида удержаться от неуместных ремарок. — И чтобы отличить ее от помешательства или притворства, его сопровождает доктор Маккой.

— На самом деле по большей части я стараюсь не дать Джиму вляпаться в очередную историю, — буркнул Леонард. — И чтобы сразу развеять все домыслы: я атеист.

— Прекрасно, — совершенно искренне обрадовался Гэвин. — Я тоже.

Они переглянулись, и, да, Гэвин вот был уверен, что они бы могли стать хорошими друзьями. Очевидно, большинство взглядов на жизнь у них очень даже схожие. И вкусы... на мужчин. Потому что то, как смотрел Маккой на Джима, выдавало их отношения с головой. Гэвин задумался о том, стоит ли намекнуть им, что в Англии все еще все грустно с законами и их ждет тюрьма или штраф. Просто чтобы они были осторожнее, вот черт. Гэвин вспомнил их. Точнее разговор Ричи про них. Ну да, бывший священник и врач. 

Конечно.

Он невзначай опустил взгляд на руки новых знакомых и усмехнулся. Обручальные кольца были явно дешевыми и достаточно скромными, но были.

— Что же, — Джим кивнул. — Уверен, мы во всем разберемся сегодня же вечером. Надеюсь, Кастеры смогут принять нас днем, чтобы Боунс мог осмотреть девушку. И, если физических причин ее недуга не обнаружится, то можно приступать к обряду. Встретимся в доме? — он бросил взгляд на Ричи. Тот кивнул. — Отлично. А пока я заметил у вас чудесные яблоки. Мелкие, правда, но хотелось бы попробовать. Мы остановились в гостинице. Думаю, она у вас одна, номер двести два или три, там Ленн, мы ответим в любом случае.

— Значит, до вечера, господа, — Ричард встал, провожая гостей, пожал руки, закрыл дверь и только после этого поймал злой взгляд Гэвина.

— Что?

— Экзорцизм, Ричи? Серьезно?

— Если ты не веришь в одержимость, это только твоя печаль. Поэтому с нами врач. Многие заболевания психики похожи на одержимость.

— Пойду с тобой. Хочу посмотреть, как девчонка или кто там? Будет лазить по потолкам и стенам.

Ричард фыркнул.

— Эти дурные россказни подрывают авторитет церкви в глазах мирян.

— Ага. А обряды над душевнобольными их убивают, — Гэвин покачал головой. — Это совсем варварство. Может, с бубном начнем скакать?

— Гэвин, — Ричард выглядел рассерженно. — Не перегибай.

Рид устыдился, но не слишком сильно. Плюхнулся в одно из кресел и кивнул.

— Хорошо. Расскажи подробнее, ладно?

— Давай так. Ты не веришь в Бога, это я помню, хоть и являешься католиком. Ты веришь во что-либо сверхъестественное? В общем?

Гэвин нахмурился, понимая, что вопрос скользкий и, если ответить однозначным «нет, не верю», Ричи потом этого ему никогда не спустит и будет напоминать всю оставшуюся жизнь. А он вот боится призраков.

— Ну... Я верю в неизученное, скажем так. Меня пугают боги из книг Лавкрафта, например?

— То есть, — возмутился Ричард, — придуманный бог для тебя страшнее и реальнее настоящего?

— Вот давай не будем начинать меряться, у кого бог придуманный, а у кого нет? И если так, то да: в чудовище я верю больше. Какие люди, такие и боги им.

Ричи нахмурился. Совершенно очаровательно.

Рид усмехнулся.

— Ладно тебе, не нужно на меня обижаться, я же просто человек. Я могу заблуждаться.

Ричард махнул рукой.

— Чаю?

Гэвин кивнул и удобнее уселся в кресле, наблюдая за перемещениями пастыря по кабинету.

— Эти твои друзья, — Гэвин выделил интонацией слово. — Они вообще откуда? Ну помимо того что явно американцы, и тот, который доктор, с Джорджии.

— Ты это понял по пятиминутному разговору? — восхитился Ричи, ставя перед ним чай и сливки.

— Какой же тогда из меня был бы инспектор? Так что ты о них знаешь?

— Только то, что и ты. Разве что с Джимом был знаком до его отлучения от сана. Он замечательный человек. Из тех, кого все любят. Но тебе, наверное, не понравится.

— Почему это?

— Он любит быть в центре внимания, ты тоже. Это будет раздражать вас обоих.

— Вот как. С его наклонностями здесь, по крайней мере, неловко будет становиться центром всеобщего внимания, — Рид с благодарным кивком принял чашку из рук Ричарда, успев скользнуть пальцами по пальцам. — Так что я могу не беспокоиться.

Ричи кивнул и оперся бедром о край стола.

— Об этом да. А вот о Кастерах стоит. У их дома достаточно мрачная история и я, согласись, не самый склонный к мистификации человек, пусть и воцерквленный, здесь боюсь строить какие-либо предположения.

— Тебе страшно?

— Дом странный. Я не верю в призраков, но там на меня рухнула картина.

— Если бы я был картиной, я бы на тебя тоже упал.

Ричард посмотрел на него, и Гэвин мысленно одернул себя.

— Прости.

— Сестра миссис Кастер пропала там. Много лет назад. Долгое время подозревали в похищении и убийстве мужа миссис Кастер, на момент этих событий Джордж, понятное дело, ее мужем не был. Но Диана пропала. И тело ее не нашли. Имение старое. И вполне могло быть перестроенным из аббатства.

— Думаешь, там могли быть катакомбы?

— Если и так, они наверняка погребены под слоем земли и полны воды, — Ричард пожал плечами. — Старые тайные проходы быстро приходят в негодность.

Гэвин печально вздохнул. Да уж, перспективка, расследование одержимости в доме на костях. Он отставил чашку и поднялся, подходя ближе к Ричи, ловя его руку и поглаживая ладонь.

— Мне не по душе места с огромным количеством мертвецов, — признался он.

Гэвин почти себя за язык укусил, чтобы не напомнить о том, что церковь окружена кладбищем, как бы. Но святой отец был прав. Здесь не было гнетущего ощущения неупокоенности, которое даже Гэвин, достаточно не чуткий к эмпатии, все-таки иногда улавливал у древних особняков.

— И при чем здесь одержимость бесами?

Ричард пожал плечами.

— Научного объяснения такому нет. Говорят, такое нужно увидеть. Кстати, ваш новый знакомый, Леонард Маккой, является одним из двенадцати людей, чья одержимость была доказана и успешно прекращена. Развей свои сомнения, спроси у него, как это, когда легион внутри, а ты всего лишь довесок к своему телу.

Гэвин несколько замялся. Врач не выглядел как человек, переживший нечто подобное. Как бы... как при этом остаться атеистом?

— Вот как значит.

— Ты о чем?

Гэвин посмотрел на Ричи, ужасаясь своей догадке.

— Мне кажется, что лишение сана и являлось условием освобождения доктора от одержимости.

Ричард отвел взгляд, сглотнув, тоже сообразив.

— Возможно. Этого мы никак не узнаем. И зная тебя, не спрашивай ничего ни у Джима, ни у доктора, хорошо? — Ричи потряс его за плечо.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Гэвин, раздумывая, это как сильно, наверное, надо любить, чтоб трахнуться с сатаной, ради всего-лишь возможности спасти человека.

Его невольно продрала дрожь. 

И так бывает?

— Тем не менее, я хотел бы взглянуть на эту одержимую. Скажем, как представитель местной законной власти. Негоже ведь приезжим с такой большой целью тут крутиться без надзора?

Ричард улыбнулся и кивнул. А потом странно быстро обнял его, коснулся губами губ и отстранился, словно в спешке занимая место за столом.

— У меня еще есть дела. Встретимся через пару часов? Думаю, будут новости от доктора и Джима.

***

Гэвин подъехал к церкви и минут пять ждал, пока Ричи выйдет. Ехать было не то чтобы далеко, но погода не радовала. Моментами срывались капли дождя и Гэвин по давящим тучам чуял, что все эти полные воды облака только и ждут возможности обрушиться на них библейским потопом. А еще ему понравилось пережидать дождь в машине вместе с Ричи.

Тот сел на переднее сидение, ритмично перебирая в руках четки.

— Ты нервничаешь?

— Я боюсь одержимых, — признался Ричи, — это как если бы врач боялся больных. Неправильно, но я боюсь.

— Ричи? Я... эм... может, ее осмотрит доктор Маккой и скажет, что это психоз? У женщин случается такое. Мало ли что с ними происходит? Может, она беременна и не хочет этого открыть.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы все было так, — вздохнул Ричард и быстро взглянул на него. — Просто такие проявления беса ужасно пугают. Я верую в Господа, значит, признаю, что есть ад и души, изуродованные, гнилые, рвутся оттуда. И порок — проводник для них.

Гэвин никогда не признался бы, но едва не вздрогнул, когда словно прямо над машиной с оглушающим ревом прокатился раскат грома.

Словно знамение.

Ой, да ладно.

— Поехали, — принял решение Гэвин. От Ричи он не отойдет ни на шаг, потому что у него явно какой-то свой, религиозный коллапс. 

У всех бывает.

Джим и Маккой были уже в доме. Кирк радостно улыбнулся им. Как и миссис Кастер.

— Жуткая погода, господа. Я благодарна вам, что вы смогли приехать, — на этих словах свет мигнул, дрожаще померцал, трепыхаясь словно пойманная бабочка, и снова засветил ровно. — Простите, плохая проводка. В грозу что-то всегда замыкает. Мне порой кажется, что оставить газовые лампы в поместье было бы куда как безопаснее.

Маккой усмехнулся.

— Думаю, вам стоит вызвать мастера, который займется изоляцией. Здесь сыро. Что же, раз уже все в сборе... — он бросил взгляд на Джима и тот кивнул. 

— Нам нужно осмотреть вашу дочь. Сначала мой коллега, не переживайте, он врач.

Джим говорил и говорил, размеренно, успокаивающе и мерно, но одновременно не мертво, не бубнил. Он говорил о необходимости исключить все причины такого поведения и самочувствия, дабы не наворотить дел, потому что изгнание дело утомительное в первую очередь для одержимого, а навредить они не хотят. Гэвин даже заслушался.

И проникся.

Ричард был нехарактерно молчалив, но рассеян. Поэтому первым опасность заметил Гэвин и дернул Ричи за руку, так резко как только мог. Люстра, огромная тяжёлая люстра, рухнула туда, где несколько секунд назад стоял священник. Проморгавшись и от хрустального звона и одновременно грохота, Гэвин осознал простую истину — этот дом не любит Ричи. За что и почему неизвестно, но не любит.

Миссис Кастер запричитала, нервно всплескивая руками.

— Здесь что-то не так, я чувствую, я знала, что этот дом не примет нас, слишком много в нем боли.

Леонард поставил на стол медицинский саквояж и выудил из него склянку.

— Присядьте. Откройте рот, — он капнул пару капель средства на язык всхлипывающей женщине и перевел взгляд на Ричарда. — Вы в порядке?

Ричи коротко кивнул, все еще вжимаясь в Гэвина. Как бы хорошо, но не совсем.

— Давайте пройдём к вашей дочери? — мягко предложил Джим.

Уже только по тому, как доктор улыбнулся девочке-подростку, Гэвин понял, что все в порядке и отбросил все мысли про мистику. Миссис Кастер пригласила их попить чаю, пока доктор занят беседой.

— Простите мне нескромный вопрос, — начал Гэвин, — но почему вы уехали из Лондона?

— Ох, сейчас жизнь там не из дешевых. К тому же, несмотря на все тягостные воспоминания этот дом — мое семейное гнездо, — женщина покачала головой. — Он всегда был со странностями, но сейчас словно что-то произошло, достаточно жуткое, раз призраки прошлого оживают.

— Здесь раньше было аббатство?

— Как вы догадались? Ах, да, — она улыбнулась Ричи, — святой отец. Многие витражи на верхних этажах остались нетронутыми. Я считаю, что эти стеклянные картины жизни святых прекрасны. Да, раньше здесь было аббатство. Часовня невдалеке тоже входила в их земли.

Ричард кивал, задумчиво трогая свою чашку чая за ободок, а Гэвин смотрел на его руку с кольцом. И страдал. Потому что вспомнил, наконец-то что оно означает. То, что пастырь навсегда обручен с церковью и нихрена никому, кроме нее, принадлежать не будет.

Потом он перевел взгляд на Кирка и Маккоя и немного успокоился. Вот же, пример перед глазами.

— Ну, а ты, дитя? Тебе нравится в этом доме? — принтересовался Джим у молчаливо сидящей девушки. Та отрицательно покачала головой.

— Нет, здесь очень гнетущая атмосфера. А потом, ночами, я чувствую, как в меня проникает зло.

Ага, подумалось Риду, проникает, наверняка, какой-нибудь глупый воздыхатель. Зло.

— Ваша дочь абсолютно здорова, — усмехнулся доктор. — Но ей нравится дешёвая театральщина. Меня, — его голос стал серьёзным, — куда больше интересует: зачем вы уронили люстру на священника? А если бы она не промахнулась? Хотите в закрытую исправительную школу для девочек?

Теперь Гэвин внимательнее всмотрелся в девчонку, и если сначала она явно собиралась возражать, но теперь испуганно смотрела на Ричи.

— Все же хорошо. Я просто хочу уехать отсюда. Мне здесь не нравится.

— Муж купил адвокатскую практику в Кэмблфорде, Алиса, — миссис Кастер явно злилась, но держала себя в руках. — Мы не вернёмся в Лондон.

Девушка изменилась в лице. Она смотрела на мать с такой ненавистью, что Гэвину подурнело. Нет, он многое мог понять, но вот так ненавидеть место, где живешь...

— Прошу простить за беспокойство.

— Я ничего не делала с люстрой. С картиной — да, но люстру не трогала, — выплюнула девушка и скрылась в комнатах.

— Простите, миссис Кастер? — Ричи как всегда мягко взял руку женщины в свои. — Вы не могли бы рассказать о вашей сестре? Я понимаю, что трагедия ее исчезновения все еще заставляет вас чувствовать боль, но, возможно, у этой давней истории тоже есть решение. И завершение.

— Все говорят, она сбежала, но Марта была не такой. Она любила имение, искала про его постройку, увлекалась архитектурой. Я не верю, что она сбежала, но тогда она скорее всего мертва.

— Дом старый, — заметил Леонард. — Здесь наверняка много секретов. Вдруг она нашла, скажем, деньги и сбежала учиться архитектуре или истории?

Риду эта версия показалась неплохой. Для сельского доктора. Джим же бросил на Маккоя взгляд, буквально требовавший заткнуться.

Миссис Кастер горестно вздохнула, Маккой тронул Рида за плечо.

— Как насчет сигареты?

— Да, пожалуйста, — почти попросил он, этот доктор ему нравился. Они извинились перед миссис Кастер и вышли на крытую веранду, дождь все еще не заканчивался. Дверь осталась открытой, так что они продолжали слышать разговор.

— Я могу показать вам комнату в которой Марта оставалась, до того как исчезла, — неуверенно предложила миссис Кастер. — Она читала книгу, перед камином, и на утро ее исчезновения все так и осталось. Она даже вещей не взяла никаких.

Джим переглянулся с Ричардом и вежливо кивнул.

— Да, было бы интересно.

***

Миссис Кастер провела их в комнату, поражающую своим размером и достаточно большим витражным окном. Темные стены, отделанные деревянными панелями, сжирали пространство, высокие книжные шкафы громадинами черных скал выделялись на фоне дерева, большой камин, холодный сейчас, просто поражал размером. В общем и целом, даже принимая во внимание мягкий ковер на полу и витраж, помещение оставалось мрачным. Ричард вот никак не мог представить, как здесь можно было уютно сидеть у камина и, завернувшись в плед, пить чай. Хотя... у всех разные вкусы. Он взял книгу одиноко оставленную на чайном столике, перелистывая страницы. Джим разглядывал камин, изучающе. Витраж, этот вот конкретный, не изображал никакой сцены, просто был красивым орнаментом.

— Я думаю, — тихо-тихо сказал ему Джим, — что это вот могло быть исчезновением из «закрытой комнаты».

Ричард взглянул на него и чуть улыбнулся.

— Джим, ты всегда тяготел к тайнам.

Кирк негромко рассмеялся и его голос отразился от панелей и ушел вверх, к потолку.

— Конечно. Но кто-то мне говорил, что до добра это не доводит. Миссис Кастер, можно попросить у вас кофе?

Женщина ушла, и они с Джимом еще раз обошли всю комнату. Джим был странно молчалив и задумчив.

— Я рад, что девочка не одержима.

— Я тоже, святой отец, — Джим ответил и усмехнулся. — Вам почему-то неловко, когда я называю ваш сан, и это странно.

Джим взял у Ричи из рук книгу, заметив исписанную цифрами обложку, положил обратно на столик.

— Я испытываю... не назвал бы это страхом, скорее предубеждение, касательно одержимости.

Джим мягко сжал его локоть.

— Я уверен, что вы не столкнетесь с этим. Правда.

***

Гэвин послушно подвёз «экспертов» к гостинице и курил в машине, ожидая, пока Джим и Ричи договорят.

— К тебе или ко мне? — просто спросил он Ричарда.

— К тебе, — Ричи облизнул нижнюю губу и вздохнул. — Я беспокоюсь. Джим взял несколько книг из дома и это как-то... не знаю, он замечательный, но любопытен, как лисица. И если что-то найдет, то побежит проверять, никого не предупредив.

— За ним присмотрит Леонард, — почему-то Гэвин был уверен, что Маккой вообще глаз не спускает с Кирка. — Ты не сказал им? Ну, про нас?

— Зачем бы мне это было делать? — непонимающе спросил Ричи, пытаясь отобрать у него сигарету, но Гэвин не позволил.

— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Просто ты и Джим выглядите такими увлеченными друг с другом.

Ричард помолчал, потом больно ткнул Гэвина пальцами в бок и всё-таки отобрал сигарету.

— Мы какое-то время учились вместе. Что плохого в дружбе? — он затянулся, прикрывая глаза, и тут же отдал сигарету Гэвину.

— Я просто ревную, наверное.

— Это лишнее, — Ричард улыбнулся, снова отбирая сигарету. — Я искренне счастлив за них. И, к слову, Джим не в моем вкусе.

Гэвин внимательно посмотрел на курящего Ричарда.

— Я в твоем вкусе?

— Возможно, — Ричи выдохнул клуб дыма. — Более, чем возможно. Мы поедем к тебе?

— Ох, да. Разнузданно напою тебя чаем. Никакого эрл грея после пяти, — Рид завел машину и тронулся в сторону дома.

Уже когда они уютно сидели на диване, Гэвин легко коснулся его руки.

— Ты непривычно задумчивый. То есть ты обычно и всегда как не от мира сего, но сегодня прям особенно. Что-то случилось? Страшное? — сам испугался своей догадки Гэвин. — Тебя всё-таки отсылают на какой-нибудь заброшенный остров с дюжиной хижин и всё?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Ричи. — Просто я нервничаю.

— Ты никогда не нервничаешь.

— Да что ты? — изумился Ричи, сам касаясь пальцами его шеи, погладил щетину. Затем, посмотрел на свои руки и снял кольцо, оставляя его лежать на столе. — Так понятнее?

— Нет. Но если хочешь, едем в Америку с Джимом и Леонардом, и обвенчаемся там. М-м-м?

Ричард настолько горестно вздохнул, что Гэвин ощутил себя виноватым во всех смертных грехах. Он мягко привлек Ричи к себе.

— Нет? Я не понимаю, как твоя... связь с церковью может помешать нам быть вместе. Или мы можем помешать ей существовать?

— Я теперь понимаю, что чувствуют все прелюбодеи, — невесело улыбнулся Ричи, снова касаясь лица Гэвина. — Почему церковь считает, что мои чувства к тебе — скверна? Мне иногда кажется, что, возможно, в будущем церковь одобрит такие союзы. В библии ничего не говорится о запрете на гомосексуальные связи. Напрямую.

— А в этой, — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, ему нравилось как его трогали, вот пусть бы Ричи и дальше не отвлекался, — как ее там? Книга Левита?

— Она относится к ветхому завету, так что нет. И, Гэвин, ты что читал библию?

— Конечно. Знаешь, я считаю, что осуждать что-либо, не зная, против чего конкретно ты выступаешь, из упрямства — удел подростков. Врага всегда нужно знать в лицо. Не врага, конечно, но с религией я знаком не понаслышке, — Рид повернул руку, касаясь губами его ладони, самого центра. — Все хорошо. Правда. Уверен, у бога есть план на нас.

— Надо думать, это хорошие планы, — закрыл глаза Ричи, и Гэвин наконец-то поцеловал его, сильно и глубоко. Он так скучал весь день по прикосновениям, по объятиям, по возможности быть близко-близко, касаться его. Гэвин так предвкушающе-медленно расстегивал сутану, что в этот раз не выдержал Ричи, почти рывком высвобождаясь из нее. И расстегивая рубашку Рида, почти срывая в каком-то болезненном желании прижаться, коснуться обнаженной кожи. И Гэвин был совершенно не против такого. Они целовались, прерываясь на краткие мгновения, вдохнуть воздух или справиться с особо упрямой пуговицей, и рухнули на диван, обнаженные, тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу.

— Гэвин? — Ричи поймал его лицо в ладони и заглянул в глаза, помолчал, но продолжил: — Я хочу заняться с тобой любовью.

— И сгореть в аду? — Гэвин спрашивал совершенно серьезно.

— И сгореть в аду, — согласился Ричи. — Но, быть может, мы окажемся в аду вместе? И тогда всё не будет иметь значения.

Гэвин довольно выдохнул и прижался к нему.

— Чудесный личный котел. Мне нравится. Ричи, чтобы заняться любовью, нам нужно переползать в спальню. Чтобы по-человечески. И там есть масло...

Ричард снова поцеловал его, жадно прижимаясь.

— Хочу...

— Я думал, что не дождусь от тебя этих слов, — пробормотал Гэвин, не веря, не позволяя себе верить, потому что, зная Ричи, можно было предположить, что все опять может обломиться в последний момент. — Пойдем? Я буду долго-долго гладить тебя, пока ты не кончишь только от прикосновений.

Ричард горячо выдохнул ему в шею и кивнул.

Всю дорогу до спальни Гэвин не отпускал его руки, боясь, что как только отпустит — Ричи даст заднюю и сбежит. Главное, чтобы не ожили предрассудки и пастырь не закрылся. Это будет совсем ужасно.

В спальне Ричи как-то неловко присел на край кровати и улыбнулся.

— Иди ко мне?

— Тут я должен тебя соблазнять, — фыркнул Гэвин. Потому что, да. Пока получалось наоборот. А еще было непривычно, потому что с женщинами ничего особенного не требовалось, а с мужчинами Гэвин спал давно и обычно крайне нетрезвый, так что...

— Теперь ты нервничаешь, — заметил Ричи, по-прежнему улыбаясь. — Я могу ничего не делать с тобой, — повторил он слова Гэвина, так здорово передразнив интонацию, что Рид расхохотался.

Он плюхнулся на кровать и сгреб в охапку довольно улыбающегося Ричи.

— Сегодня наш первый раз, он будет особенным. Нам нужно решить, кто из нас самец, а кто Ричард.

Ричи снова захихикал, повозился, касаясь члена Гэвина.

— Где твое масло? Его хватит, чтобы еще помять спину перед самым главным?

— Конечно.

— Тогда давай, — Ричи довольно вытянулся на кровати. — Хочу массаж, и чтобы мне его делал ты. Потом, так и быть, мы выясним, кто из нас доминирующий самец.

Гэвин кусал губы и молчал, окей, он сделает все, чтобы Ричи сам просил его трахнуть, стонал и подставлялся. Он выудил баночку из тумбочки, вылил на ладонь и мягко скользнул руками по спине Ричарда, отмечая небольшие шрамы, сильные мышцы и красивый изгиб поясницы. Гэвин легко размял мышцы плеч, огладил лопатки и сильнее надавил на пояс, прислушиваясь к довольному пыхтению Ричи.

— Сильне... — пробормотал тот, довольно вздыхая. Гэвин послушно нажал пальцами сильнее, обводя позвонки, позволил рукам соскользнуть с поясницы еще ниже. И продолжил довольно гладить задницу скользкими от масла руками.

Ричи загнанно дышал в сложенные руки, но молчал, что Гэвин воспринял, как согласие, но отстранился, влушавшись в разочарованный стон, и снова принялся медленно разминать мышцы спины, плавно спускаясь вниз.

Он чувствовал себя ребенком накануне Рождества. Ожидание тягостное, но оно того стоит. Чтобы сердце сладостно сломалось, ожидая чуда.

— Гэвин... — наконец, Ричард заговорил. Хриплым, срывающимся голосом. — Мы... может, начнем? Я очень тебя хочу.

Рид послушно снова скользнул к ягодицам Ричи, мягко оглаживая, подразнивая кончиками пальцев, но не проникая.

— Ты решил мне мстить?

— Ну что ты? — тяжело сглотнул Гэвин, позволяя пальцам немного соскальзывать. — Как ты мог так обо мне подумать?

Гэвин потянулся, нависая над ним, прижался грудью к его спине, губами коснулся затылка, легко вталкиваясь пальцами, чувствуя, как туго Ричи сжимается на них. Как часто дышит и как колотится его сердце. Гэвин и сам был ужасно взволнован. Он все еще боялся, что Ричи вот-вот сбежит и все, больше ничего, даже разговоров не будет.

Но Ричи кусал губы и ерзал в попытке найти удобное положение. Ровно до того момента, как Гэвин все же коснулся простаты. Ричард распахнул светлые глаза и приоткрыл рот.

— Еще...

И Гэвин послушался. Он был уверен, что сможет кончить только от того, как Ричи вздыхает и вздрагивает от этих прикосновений. Хотелось, чтобы он точно также сжался на его члене. Господи, да.

Гэвин отстранился, выливая еще больше масла, потерся о Ричи всем телом, как огромная кошка, дурея от соприкосновения их кожи. Коснулся губами кромки уха, такого горячего, интересно, что сжимает Ричи горло сильнее? Стыд или всё-таки желание? Он хотел это узнать. Но сейчас...

— Можно? Ричи, можно?..

Ричард повернул голову вбок, глубоко вдыхая и кивнул. Хорошо, подумал Рид, вообще отлично.

— Расслабься, вдохни поглубже, — он сжал бедра Ричарда крепче и медленно толкнулся, ощущая, как напрягся пастырь. Гэвин вталкивался медленно, позволяя ощутить каждый дюйм, игнорируя естественное желание, сжать Ричи сильнее, чтоб точно не мог двинуться, и трахать. Он думал только о том, чтобы Ричи не сбежал от него наутро и вообще подпустил к себе. Гэвин вжался лбом ему между лопаток, Ричи так красиво свел их, заставляя разум вообще поплыть.

Лишь одна мысль билась в голове. Ричарду должно быть хорошо, так хорошо, чтобы он не подумал сбежать. Чтобы он отбросил дурные мысли о грехе и принял их связь как... как нечто, что снизошло на них.

— Ричард, — прошептал он. — Дыши, милый. Глубже, — он прижался губами к его спине, кожа пахла маслом, ощущалась скользкой и приятно теплой. Он втолкнулся полностью, замирая, и надеясь, что не кончит сейчас же, только от охвата и жаркого давления на член.

— Господи, как же я тебя люблю, — выдохнул он в кожу Ричи, начиная плавно двигаться, не видя ничего кроме уголка губ Ричи, его скулы и подрагивающих ресниц.

Он был осторожен. Не позволял кусать, не позволял оставить какие-либо следы. Просто осторожно и медленно заняться любовью. Гэвин почти лег грудью на спину Ричи, опасаясь придавить, продолжая двигаться, вслушиваясь в сбивающееся дыхание.

— Ричи, — он чуть приподнялся, замедляясь. — Приподнимись?

Ричи послушно выгнулся, от чего Гэвин окончательно поплыл. Он скользнул рукой по боку, огладил вздрагивающий живот и опустил ладонь на член, сжимая и двигая в том же неторопливом темпе, что и трахал его. Гэвин охнул, когда Ричи вывернулся, перехватывая его взгляд и, облизнув пересохшие губы, попросил:

— Сильнее, пожалуйста.

Ох, вот это было тем, что сорвало тормоза. Рид устроился удобнее и набрал темп, вслушиваясь, наконец, улавливая поскуливания, стоны, протяжные, невыносимо прекрасные.

— Гэвин...

Он толкался с жадностью, которой давно в себе не замечал. Сильно, резко, и чертовски хорошо. Для них двоих. И был совершенно, абсолютно счастлив в этот момент. Потому что Ричи был с ним, был его, хотел его, принадлежал ему, а не абстрактному богу. И кончил он только тогда, когда ощутил, как оргазм выламывает Ричи, как его член тягуче пульсирует в его руке, пачкая пальцы спермой.

Ричард рухнул на покрывало, загнанно дыша, а Гэвин из последних сил смог отстраниться и потереть глаза. Он был просто счастлив. В приступе нежности сгреб любовника в жаркие объятия и тихо вдохнул ему в шею. Идеально. Рида заполнило спокойствие, радость от осознания правильности всех действий.

Они вместе, и всегда будут вместе. 

А потом накрыло тревогой.

— Ричи? — он встряхнул почти задремавшего любовника. — Ты же от меня не сбежишь? Скажи, что не сбежишь?

— Не сбегу, — лениво отмахнулся от него Ричи, и завозился удобнее, явно не планируя больше шевелиться.

— Переосмысливаешь разрушение идеалов?

— Да-да, и крах собственной вселенной, Гэвин. Лучше укрой меня, не хочу проснуться ночью злым и замерзшим.

Рид успокоенно выдохнул и накинул на Ричи одеяло. Заполз под него сам и улыбнулся, сгребая пастыря в объятия.

— Хорошо.

— Сладких снов.

***

Утро началось со звонка телефона. Гэвин потянулся и снял дребезжащую трубку аппарата.

— Доброе утро, — Джим натурально щебетал. — Я не смог найти Ричи и решил, что он может гостить у вас. Можно его к телефону?

И прежде чем Гэвин решил, что же ему на это отвечать — Ричи сам взял трубку.

— Я слушаю.

Что говорил ему Джим, Гэвин не разобрал, ну кроме того, что Ричарду это не нравилось. Да и сосредоточиться было трудно, потому что обнаженный, сонный и взъерошеный Ричи отвлекал и выглядел слишком мило.

— Не трогай ничего, пожалуйста! — успел сказал Ричи и досадливо положил трубку на рычаг. Помолчал несколько секунд и, перехватив взгляд Гэвина, дёрнул плечом: — Доброе утро. У нас много дел. Ну, или только у меня.

— Сбегаешь? — осторожно поинтересовался Гэвин. Ричард улыбнулся, потом смущенно отвел глаза и подался вперед, касаясь губами губ Рида.

— Нет. Я пойду в душ. Один, потому что нужно поторапливаться.

Гэвин усмехнулся.

— Бежишь к Джиму.

— Да. Расскажу все потом, так что я пошел, — он снова коснулся губами губ инспектора и слинял в душ. Так же быстро вернулся уже одетым, вытянул из рук сонного Гэвина чашку с кофе, сделал пару глотков и отдал обратно.

— Все я ушел. Найдешь меня.

— Ага, — кивнул Гэвин, утро было стремительным и быстрым, а он не успел проснуться.

Вот же... 

Гэвин не мог окончательно проснуться еще с полчаса. Отчасти потому, что встающие перед ним вчерашние образы очень трогали сердце и орган пониже, так что он развлекся рукоблудием, а потом просто рухнул лежать. Тупить. Вот чем он так не угодил мирозданию, что оно, смеясь, влюбило его в священника?

Вот был бы Ричи женщиной, они бы уже четвертого ребенка делали. Но... тогда это бы не был Ричи. И это были бы не они. Надо начинать размеренно планировать побег в штаты. Серьезно. Выбрать город повеселее.

В участке Гэвин, из-за невозможно хорошего настроения, складывал оригами из сегодняшней газеты, поэтому очень удивился, когда к нему в кабинет ввалился тот южанин. Который доктор.

— Джим пропал, — сказал он вместо приветствия и тут же добавил. — А еще твой пастор и девчонка Кастеров.

— Звучит, как начало дамского романа. Два священника и леди, — на самом деле по спине Гэвина пробежал холодок. Но таким прекрасным днем он просто... не хотел думать о чем-то страшном.

— Джим проснулся, выпил кофе, съел яблоко, поцеловал меня и сказал, что у него остались некоторые дела в поместье Кастеров.

Гэвин на всякий случай осмотрелся. Никто не слушал, но...

— Будьте осторожны здесь с такими историями. Но давайте прогуляемся до проклятого дома?

— Давайте.

Пока они шли, Гэвин говорил. И рассказал, что несколько лет назад в том поместье откопали труп, сначала думали женский, так как при нем оказались бусы, но как выяснилось — мужской. С четками из камня. 

Мёртвый священник.

Времена церковных войн.

— Мне не нравится, что в таком месте пропали еще два священника.

— И мне тоже, — Леонард шагал рядом и хмурился. — Джим любопытен, как лисица. Вы... вы не слышали их разговор?

— Нет. Но Ричи сказал Джиму ничего не трогать. Что именно он не должен был трогать — кто знает?

Леонард тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Зная Джима, можно предположить, что это плохо закончится. Все священники в своем желании помочь сходят с ума и бросаются грудью на баррикады?

— Боюсь, что да, — Гэвин почувствовал липкий холодок и глубоко вдохнул, уже почти жалея, что не взял машину. — Джим что-то изучал? Планы, чертежи?

— И еще он утащил ту книгу со стола в зале с камином. Сказал там шифр.

Впервые Гэвин решил, что здание выглядит ни черта не романтично-готично, а пугающе. На фоне светлого неба, весь огромный особняк выглядел хищным и неповоротливым чудовищем. Не лишенным некоторой грации высоких арок и переплетения колонн.

Миссис Кастер, сообщила, что Джим пришел рано, исследовал комнату, позвонил по телефону. Как она поняла священнику, так как он называл его по имени. И пропал. Как и пришедший через полчаса священник.

— И ваша дочь?

Женщина испуганно закивала, всхлипывая.

Они прошли в комнату с камином, и Гэвин уселся в кресло, пытаясь понять, что такое сделал Ричи, что теперь пропал. Леонард как будто выглядел спокойно, но в каждом движении ощущалась нервозность. В том, как он касался книг, полок, столика и узорчатой резьбы над холодным зевом камина.

— Они куда-то смогли пройти.

— В такие моменты я его ненавижу, — признался Леонард.

Гэвин поднял с пола упавшую книгу, явно упавшую, а не брошенную. Должно быть кто-то небрежно положил ее на край столика и та свалилась. На обратной стороне Гэвин рассмотрел цифры.

— Леонард? — негромко позвал он доктора. — Как у вас с шифрованием? Или анаграммами? Потому что это явно не моя стезя.

— И не моя, — признался доктор, разглядывая цифры. — Зато теперь мы знаем, что Джим и Ричи очень умные. Из всего, что я знаю — раз здание построено во времена церковных войн, здесь должна быть потайная комната или ход ведущий куда-то извне. Чтобы прятать беглых священников. Выходы могут быть где-то за полмили от здания.

Леонард устало оперся о полку камина и обвел комнату взглядом.

— С ума можно сойти... Джим! — позвал он на всякий случай, и Гэвин послушно притих, прислушиваясь. Как будто ничего.

— Если у тайного хода есть выход, то наши друзья появятся в течение пары-тройки часов. Давайте отправимся в участок, а лучше — в паб и пока что попытаемся отгадать шифр. И, если Джим и Ричард не появятся, то вернемся. Да и машину бы взять неплохо.

Они взяли карты поместья у миссис Кастер. Ну и конечно же заявление о пропаже дочери.

— Как думаете, — Леонард остановился, окидывая взглядом здание, — они долго смогут бродить там, где они сейчас? Без воды?

— Надеюсь им нестрашно, — выдохнул Гэвин. И почему-то вспомнил, что Ричи настороженно относится ко всякой мистике и, как ему кажется, самую малость, но боится привидений. — Мы найдем их, а пока... думаю, с ними все хорошо.

***

— Все плохо, — страдал Джим, он сидел на холодных каменных ступенях, чувствуя, как холод вгрызается в тело. — Это же ловушка. Ловушка для иезуитов. И мы, придурки такие, в нее попали. И ладно я, но ты, Ричард?

— Я закрепил дверь, чтобы лаз не закрылся, но милая леди, выдернула тот подсвечник.

Девчонка всхлипнула.

— Это наверное сюда попала тётя. Тогда.

Ричард покачал головой и мягко приобнял девушку.

— Ничего, милая, мы выберемся. Насколько мне известно, инспектор в курсе, где мы пропали. Как и доктор Маккой, полагаю. Они откроют ход.

Джим поднялся со вздохом и, потянувшись, спустился ниже, глядя на черную воду, затопившую спуск вниз, где теоретически мог быть выход.

— Как думаешь, Ричи, эту воду можно пить? Как здесь с грунтовыми водами? — он опустил ладонь в черноту, заставив Ричарда вздрогнуть.

— Не нужно тревожить воду, это жутко.

— Я насмотрелся жути. А это может нас спасти. Просто вода.

— Мы сейчас еще не умираем от жажды, — возразил Ричи.

Свет от захваченной девчонкой керосиновой лампы разгонял темноту и не позволял совсем расклеиться. Особенно потому что их фонари уже не работали.

— Там ход, — указала девочка, щурясь. — Он продолжается. Мы можем перейти или перепрыгнуть этот ров с водой, или что это? По семейным легендам где-то здесь спрятано золото. Было бы неплохо его найти.

Джим улыбнулся.

— Отличный подход к сложившейся ситуации. Ричард? Я попробую перебраться. Если тоннель не рухнул под своим весом, то...

— Джим, ты промокнешь, замерзнешь и заболеешь, — Ричи покачал головой. — Давай не будем?

Кирк улыбнулся и отрицательно покачал головой. Он быстро осенил себя крестным знамением и, сев на край уступа, плавно опустился в воду.

— Бодрит, — пробурчал он и вдруг вздрогнул и тихо вскрикнул. Но быстро взял себя в руки и переплыл ров. — Боюсь, я знаю, куда делась мисс Кастер. И воду лучше не пить, — он, дрожа мелкой дрожью, направился к тоннелю.

И пропал. 

Надолго. 

Девчонка вжалась в бок Ричи, грея. Он обнял ее, надеясь на то, что все обойдется, в голове крутились глупые мысли, что он не успел попрощаться с Гэвином. С другой стороны Гэвин точно придумает что-нибудь. Шифр открывающий ход состоял из цифр святого писания, так что ни Гэвин, ни Леонард не смогут открыть дверь.

Позже вернулся продрогший Джим, но остался на той стороне, чтобы не лезть обратно в воду с трупом.

— Что там?

— Там лаз куда-то вверх. Высоко.

— Мы сможем? — Ричард неопределённо пошутил рукой.

— Нет. Слишком высоко. Даже на головы друг другу встанем — не достанем, — Джим поежился и вздохнул. — Остается только ждать и надеяться, что Боунс и инспектор Рид смогут что-то придумать.

Ричард опечаленно вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Он вот как-то не совсем верил в свое возможное чудесное спасение.

— Я все же верю в них.

Джим с той стороны рва тихо хмыкнул.

— Надеюсь. Просто я знаю Леонарда. Он что-нибудь придумает.

— Они никогда не подберут шифр.

— Им этого и не надо.

***

Первым понял, что делать Гэвин. Они снова вернулись в здание, в комнату из которой исчезают.

Он зло пнул ногой камин и сказал.

— У меня в машине лом, я сейчас вернусь.

Маккой хмуро кивнул и остался обстукивать камни. К возвращению Гэвина с ломом наперевес он уже наметил звонкие полости.

— Бьем? — Леонард вооружился кочергой.

— Разумеется. Глаза! — Рид, прицелившись, рубанул по камню. И еще раз. И еще.

Сам монолит не поддался, но начал рушиться раствор, удерживающий камни. Получалось вытаскивать блоки, испачкавшись в пыли и каменном крошеве. Через час они добрались до механизма двери и смогли открыть его, застопорив дверь.

— Ага, — выдохнул злой и грязный Гэвин, — а они должно быть открыли этот проход просто нажав на пусковую систему рычагов.

— Да, — мрачно согласился Маккой и крикнул в темноту лаза, куда шли ввинчивающиеся ступени. — Джим? Святой отец?

Несколько долгих мгновений царила тишина и, наконец, издалека донесся голос.

— Эй! Мы здесь!

Гэвин мог прочитать на лице Леонарда облегчение. Говорил Джим. Они ринулись вниз по темному ходу и, по ощущениям, через десять метров, увидели слабый свет керосинки.

Первой на Маккоя бросилась рыдающая девчонка, и это затормозило его спуск. Гэвин довольно обнял Ричи, вжимая его в себя так, что стало трудно дышать. И только потом он услышал, что Ричи что-то шепчет.

— Все хорошо, Гэвин, вы нас нашли. Ты нашел.

***

Пока Джим, как предполагал Гэвин, остервенело отмывался от второго купания в грунтовых водах с трупом, их отпаивали горячим кофе. Миссис Кастер была благодарна за найденную дочь и совсем не печалилась из-за разломанной стены в той гостиной.

— Я поверить не могу, моя сестра так и не покинула дома, который так любила, — она всхлипнула и спрятала лицо в платок.

Леонард, явно немного расслабившийся, улыбнулся.

— Да, жизнь подкидывает сюрпризы. Но без ее заметок мы бы ничего не поняли. В книге от руки были зарисованны камни в кладке. Так что это она помогла найти вашу дочь и наших друзей. Это удивительно.

Ричард, завернутый в плед, молчал.

— Ранее в том убежище прятали священников, — начал Леонард и осекся, поймав взгляд отца Ричарда.  
— Да, — кивнул он. — И такие убежища не открывались изнутри. И были прекрасно звукоизолированы. Я думаю, что там, на дне в грунтовых водах, найдутся и ваши утерянные семейные сокровища. Уверен, их хватит для возвращения в Лондон. А вашу сестру, конечно, с вашего позволения, я хотел бы придать земле. Она должна упокоиться.

Миссис Кастер снова активно закивала. А Гэвин посмотрел в чашку. Хотелось выпить. Бурбон, джин, виски, чего угодно. И взгляд Леонарда говорил о том, что он тоже хотел бы приложиться. Накидаться прям. Вот и Гэвин хотел.

Миссис Кастер предложила им остаться, и Леонард согласился, и за себя, и за Джима. А Гэвин и Ричи вышли к машине. Прошли весь огромный двор в молчании.

— Я знал, что ты меня найдешь, — улыбнулся Ричи уже в машине. Гэвин не спрашивал, куда его везти и просто приехал к своему дому.

— Я все еще жду.

— Чего? — не сообразил Гэвин.

— Ты выглядишь как взведённый пистолет, или пружина. Жду, когда тебя сорвёт.

Гэвин усмехнулся, влюбленно разглядывая безмятежно спокойного священника.

— Я просто планирую напиваться и молиться за твое чудесное спасение.

Ричард вздохнул и обнял себя руками.

— В подземелье я просто сидел и боялся, что ты вдруг не попрешь на пролом и... и станешь разгадывать шифр. Мы бы погибли там. Джим точно, он насквозь промок.

— Говори мне, куда собираешься идти. Всегда, — Гэвин притянул его к себе, быстро обнимая. — Пожалуйста.

— Это все получилось случайно, — обнял его в ответ Ричи. — Я понял, что Джим застрял там и смог открыть дверь. И даже поставил стопор, чтобы она не захлопнулась. Но девочке стало любопытно. И в итоге ловушка закрылась.

— Я рад, что ты жив, — подытожил Гэвин, поглаживая сбитыми о камень пальцами его волосы. — Предлагаю тебе тоже напиться? И просто лежать и слушать дыхание друг друга.

— Очень романтично.

Ричард улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к нему.

— Больше никогда не пропадай, — прошептал Рид, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. — Или я тебя найду и покусаю.

Ричи тихо рассмеялся и покачал головой.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Их жизнь стала размеренной. Ну, «их». Гэвин считал их парой. И то, что они шифровались, как подростки, казалось бы глупым, если бы не тюрьма лично ему за мужеложство. 

Но, хэй, все видели святого отца, как тут можно было устоять?

В любом случае их жизнь стала размеренной. Все также происходили убийства, самые незагадочные, все так же святой отец лез не в свое дело. 

Пока в Кэмблфорд не пришёл полиомиелит. 

Дети начали болеть, а люди сходить с ума. Гэвин не мог ничем помочь, и это было хуже всего. Ричард почти все время пропадал в больнице, как и многие из паствы, работая санитарами. Рид же просто пытался не зацикливаться и общаться с населением, успокаивая, уговаривая.

Но потом на склоне нашли мёртвую женщину. С перерезанным горлом. 

На склоне у камней. 

Или даже у Камней. 

Местные считали это место полным некоей неведомой силы и, как разведывал сам Гэвин, там раньше было языческое капище. То есть в городе эпидемия, калечащая детей, начинающие сходить с ума люди и похоже что жертвоприношение.

— Не хватало мне еще волны коллективного сумасшествия, — заметил он, закуривая и наблюдая за работой коронера. Тот усмехнулся и отбросил в сторону скальпель.

— Ничего интересного, инспектор. Умерла от кровопотери, предварительно накачана снотворным и транквилизаторами, — доктор тщательно вымыл руки. — Что-то еще?

— Ничего необычного?

— Ну кроме того, что она явно долго истекала кровью — нет.

— Спасибо, — ответил Гэвин, злясь на самого себя за тон, которым лучше бы было говорить «горите все в аду, мрази», но это то, что он вот почти никогда контролировать не мог.

Это могло быть местью, мисс Трейси была красива (и очевидно желанна), могло быть преступлением на почве ревности и...

...и конечно же могло быть ритуальным убийством.

Этого хотелось меньше всего. Гэвин не был готов расхлебывать очередную муть с религиозным подтекстом. Ему хватало религии вокруг всего происходящего. Люди сходили с ума, чуть ли не оккупировали церковь, молясь днем и ночью.

Рид не был против. Но предпочитал «сам не плошать». Он поднялся на три этажа и замер у интенсивной терапии. Хотелось увидеть Ричи. Гэвин еще подумал, насколько все бы было проще, будь Ричи врачом. Собственно, ничего бы страшного не было, если бы они жили вместе. Или рядом? Да. Гэвин чувствовал себя жадным, почти алчным. Он хотел, чтобы Ричи проводил с ним больше времени. Но делать это, не привлекая нездоровое внимание тщательно бдящей за всем-всем-всем и всеми общественностью, было невозможно.

Наверняка, вся паства заметила их тесную дружбу. А если их перемкнет и... все? Их же камнями забьют. Господь обрушил кару на них, потому что инспектор и священник прелюбодействуют!

Ричард вышел и чуть улыбнулся ему.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин. Я думал, что ты в участке.

Рид покачал головой.

— Мы можем поехать домой? Или ты занят?

— Поедем, мне очень нужно, чтобы ты приготовил мне кофе. Я слышал, — Ричи сел в машину, устало касаясь пальцами висков, словно в попытке унять головную боль, — что уже есть вакцина. Но у нее нет лицензии. И пока все это произойдет множество детей умрут или останутся инвалидами.

— Аппарат «железные лёгкие» работает, — попытался его отвлечь Гэвин.

— Только вчера я похоронил троих. В такие моменты я сомневаюсь, что бог существует.

Рид вздохнул. Что-то в этом было. Муторное, нездоровое. Ричи не должен терять веру, это неправильно. Совершенно.

— Я уверен, что все в итоге наладится. И поправятся дети, и я разберусь с этим странным убийством, — он закурил, выруливая к своему дому.

— Что за убийство? — встрепенулся Ричи, словно вырываясь из своей липкой паутины однообразной безысходности.

— Да так. Странное.

— Я верю в твой нюх, — устало улыбнулся он. — Расскажи?

— Убийство у Камней. Я не местный и не знаю, чем они еще славятся. Вроде что-то языческое?

— Да. Там поклонялись мёртвым богам.

— Это еще что такое?

Ричард поморщился, словно от зубной боли, но все же продолжил:

— Мертвые боги, которые властвуют, но не существуют. Насколько мне известно, там целый пантеон лже-божеств, которые просто не заслуживают и толики внимания. Но... случается, что господь допускает нечто жуткое и те, чья вера слаба, обращаются к иным силам. А убийство... оно?

— Женщина. Перерезано горло.

Ричи не вздрогнул, не поморщился, просто кивнул.

— И обескровлена?

— Да.

— Это логично, но... глупый вопрос: она была девственницей?

— Что? — растерялся Гэвин. — Понятия не имею, но скорее всего нет. Ярко накрашена, одежда вызывающая.

— М-м-м, — задумался святой отец. — Тогда странно. Мёртвым богам нужны невинные. На самом деле неизвестно, какие им нужны, но культисты всегда считают, что девственники лучше.

Гэвин поморщился.

— Мне кажется, что никакая вера не должна одобрять убийства, девственниц или нет, кого угодно. Это неправильно.

— Лучше жечь цветы, — Ричард бледно улыбнулся и покачал головой. — Чтобы запах их простирался на долгие мили вокруг.

— Хочешь, я поставлю дома благовония? Подарок из Китая, — Рид вздохнул. — Пахнет лавандой.

— Хочу, — Ричи выглядел жутко уставшим, осунувшимся, бледной тенью привычного себя. — Трупов много. Мне теперь кажется, что этот запах преследует меня. Кури! — приказал он. Так внезапно, что Гэвин растерялся. Как еще он выяснил, у Ричи была дурная привычка говорить без интонационного перехода, и иногда Гэвин путался в его фразах. Но даже это было забавно.

— Что?

— Кури, — рассмеялся он. — Я не курю, но могу отобрать у тебя сигарету, на две затяжки. Мне очень нужно.

Гэвин послушно закурил и зажмурился, глубоко вдыхая.

— Я представить не могу, как жутко тебе там работать, — Рид протянул сигарету Ричи и чуть улыбнулся. — Но постараемся немного отдохнуть вечером. Мне самому дурно, в городе просто жутко.

Ричард помолчал, затем вздохнул.

— Ладно, хорошо. Ладно, покажешь мне материалы дела?

— Ни в коем случае! — возмутился Гэвин и рассмеялся на удивленно-обиженный взгляд Ричи. — Но я беззаботно брошу их на столе в доме так, чтобы кто угодно из заглянувших ко мне в гости смог их прочесть.

— Устраивает. Теперь ты заманиваешь меня к себя так?

— А работает?

Ричи мягко улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. Совершенно очаровательно.

— Вполне.

Сигарета вернулась к Гэвину и истлела по пути к его дому. В полутемной прихожей Ричи обнял его за шею и прижался, тихо вздыхая.

— Кофе. Нам нужен кофе.

— А ты выспишься, — Рид мягко коснулся губами лба пастыря.

— В твоей постели. Да-а-а, — протянул он это слово до лишних гласных. — А ты тоже будешь со мной спать?

— И видеть сны, — согласился Гэвин, легко целуя его. — Раздевайся и падай, я приготовлю нам кофе.

Ричард кивнул и очень послушно прошел в спальню, дожидаясь, пока Рид сварит кофе.  
Даже наблюдая за тем, как поднимается пенка, Гэвин продолжал думать об убийстве. 

Конечно, все могло быть просто тупым совпадением, женщина легкого поведения что-то сделала не так и ее прирезали. Да, прямо там, на капище.

Просто совпадение, но в такие он не верил.

— Я думаю, это ритуальное убийство, — сказал он Ричи, вручая ему, уже уютно полусидящему в постели, чашку кофе. Свою он сначала хотел поставить на заваленную книгами тумбу, но передумал и тоже впихнул в руку веселящемуся Ричи. — Подержи пока я разденусь.

— Гэвин, ты читаешь книги, — издевался Ричи, — не может быть.

— Да, я вообще умный, но никому об этом не говори.

— О, ты хочешь остаться в глазах общественности грубым полицейским? Прямо как в штатах? Таким сельским парнем, дорвавшимся до власти?

Гэвин рассмеялся, путаясь в брюках и едва не падая.

— Не смеши меня. Мои соотечественники не намного тупее британцев. Ну, почти все.

— Только ты гений, а они нет.

— Да, — согласился Гэвин, — хвали меня. Говори, что я лучший?

— Ты лучший, — кивнул Ричи, вручая ему обратно вторую чашку кофе. — Все так. А еще я почти привык к тому, что ты спишь голый. И к тому, как ты раздеваешься.

— Я делаю это особенно? Лучше всех?

— Ты брюки так бросаешь... — Ричи, видимо, хотел покрутить рукой, но одумался, вспомнив о кофе. — Интересно.

Гэвин усмехнулся и, стянув с себя нижнее белье, швырнул к брюкам. Затем задумчиво окинул взглядом кровать с уютно завернутым в одеяло Ричардом и ловко устроился рядом, перехватывая чашку.

Поерзал спиной, так чтоб плечом вжаться в Ричи и довольно вздохнул.

— И всё-таки. Скоро август. Не хочешь сбежать и отдохнуть где-нибудь, где нас не знают, недельку-другую?

— Это Кэмблфорд, — Ричи задумчиво смотрел в черное зеркало своего кофе и видел там явно что-то иное. — Я здесь, пока смерть не разлучит меня с этим городом.

— То есть мне тебя украсть?

Ричард покачал головой.

— Я украду тебя сам.

Гэвин облизнулся, звучало очень многообещающе. Но все же, все же происходящее в городе угнетало. Он очень хотел, чтобы все наладилось, стало как раньше, и чтобы Ричи больше не был таким хмурым, задумчивым и печальным, как тогда, в больнице. Гэвин привык, что Ричи всегда безмятежен. Как и положено священнику. Он казался недосягаемым в плане простой эмоциональности. Словно и впрямь был выше низменных человеческих эмоций и страстей.

Но для Гэвина он был другим. Или становился?

Может, рядом с Ридом его плотная оболочка, скорлупа трескалась и обнажала чуткую душу?

Гэвин почти одним глотком осушил чашку и прижался к Ричарду, вздыхая.

— Я тут думал, — Ричард все также смотрел в чашку. — Что тоже хочу тебя. Также, как в прошлый раз, но мне интересна позиция... подающего.

— Грешить, так по полной?

— Да, — согласился Ричи, отставляя чашку и зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, так хорошо, что Гэвин невольно зажмурился, вот бы Ричи и не прекращал его гладить. — Хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал мне. Так же как и я тебе. Абсолютно и полностью.

За такие прикосновения и слова Гэвин был готов сделать все, что угодно. Буквально. Так что он первым потянулся к пуговицам пижамы Ричи, сетуя, что тот никак не хотел надеть хоть что-то менее закрытое.

Пастырь улыбнулся и привлек его к себе, целуя и оглаживая, касаясь члена кончиками пальцев.

— Я вот тут тоже подумал, — пробормотал Гэвин, облизываясь, чувствуя вкус кофе смешанный со вкусом самого Ричи, — что ты ничего не нарушаешь, святой отец. Безбрачие так безбрачие, я согласен, чтобы ты не делал меня «честной женщиной». Так и быть, буду жить с тобой во грехе.

— Гэвин, — Ричи поймал его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза и снова целуя, — ты такой милый.

Рид довольно зажмурился, все же справляясь с пижамной рубашкой Ричарда и поспешно вытряхивая священника из нее.

— Я очень милый. Ты просто представить себе не можешь.

Ричи повозился, снимая штаны, и они, наконец, прижались друг к другу обнажёнными.

— А ты, — Гэвин потерся о него всем телом, как огромная змея, легко царапая шею щетиной, и уточнил, настороженно: — ты знаешь, что надо делать?

Ричи сильно сжал зубы на его шее, так что Гэвин ойкнул и зашипел от неожиданности. Ричи вот было можно ставить на нем метки и кусаться — никакой справедливости.

— Да как-то догадаюсь, — с предвкушением прошептал Ричи.

Гэвин не то, чтобы испугался, но по спине пробежал чертовски приятный холодок, предвкушение просто сводило с ума. Он позволил уложить себя на спину и довольно ответил на поцелуй, чувствуя руки Ричарда буквально везде, он гладил бедра, касался члена, легко сжимал соски и целовал, не переставая. Пожалуй, Гэвин мог кончить от этого. Только от прикосновений и от осознания того, что Ричи хочет его. Так открыто и жарко. Да.

Ричи прижал раскрытую ладонь к его шее и Гэвин сглотнул, чувствуя всем горлом это прикосновение. А еще у его невозможно идеального любовника были явно темные и странные желания. Вроде таких — хватать его за горло, завязывать глаза...

— Что именно ты хочешь? — Гэвин подался вперед, чтобы ладонь Ричи сильнее вжалась в его шею. — Я все сделаю.

Пастырь улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хочу взять тебя со спины.

Черт, вот теперь Гэвин тоже этого хотел. Они успеют наобниматься. Эта поза была животной. Но самой горячей. В его личном эстетическом видении, потому что он так часто засматривался на шею Ричи, на его лопатки и позвоночник, на светлую кожу с россыпью родинок, что прекрасно представлял себе, как это все выглядит.

— Только если ты пообещаешь меня кусать.

— Обещаю кусать.

Гэвин, послушный рукам Ричи, перевернулся на живот и тихо вздохнул в ожидании прикосновений. И они были. Ричард огладил его спину и спустился ниже, касаясь ягодиц. Потом гибко потянулся и взял с тумбочки забытый флакон масла. Так же осторожно касаясь его. Гэвин расслабился в его руках, предвкушая. В конце концов он вот в такой позиции с мужчинами не был. И не собирался, да. Но... это же Ричи. Его Ричи, которому можно все.  
Ричард мягко огладил его пальцами, скользкими и приятно согревшими масло. Не проникая, легко подразнивая, нажимая на мышцы самыми кончиками. И Гэвин понял. Ричи хочет, чтобы он просил. Вот черт, откуда такое у пастыря?

— Ричи? — позвал он, уже изнывая от желания трахаться. И кончить, забыться в удовольствии. Он вот был уверен, что его святой отец будет более сдержан в постели — как же иногда приятно ошибаться.

— Да? — спокойно ответил Ричи, и Гэвин снова восхитился его голосом. — Ты чего-то хочешь, Гэвин?

— Хочу, чтобы ты как можно скорее трахнул меня, — выдохнул Рид, чувствуя, как теплеют щеки. О, он хотел, как никогда хотел, чтобы внутри него был его любовник, чтобы он тянул за бедра и жестко, быстро вбивался.

Ричи коснулся губами его спины, как раз между лопаток, и медленно толкнулся, замирая, давая Гэвину время привыкнуть. К давлению, к размеру, к мысли о том, что это Ричи. Гэвин охнул, понимая, что инстинктивно выгибает спину, чтобы получалось прижаться еще плотнее, толкнуться еще глубже.

— Боже, — он зашипел, а потом сам укусил себя за пальцы, чтобы молчать. Потому что сейчас Ричи действительно был его богом. Единственным и неповторимым.

Он так властно скользнул рукой по его позвоночнику, зажимая шею, что Гэвин всхлипнул.  
Кто бы мог поверить в то, что участливый и спокойный пастырь такой жадный и жаркий любовник? Гэвин повозился, подставляясь удобнее, так, чтобы ладонь Ричи теснее прижалась к коже, чтобы пульс грохотал под ней, бился и трепыхался.

А Ричард набирал темп, толкаясь сильно и жадно. Терся губами о его загривок, иногда сильнее сжимая рукой горло, так что Гэвин видел вспышки перед глазами, плывущие пятна и нарастающее волнами удовольствие. Жаркое и неправильное, но такое желанное.

Он мог только чувствовать то, как Ричи удерживает его, по-звериному быстро имеет, их плавное начало постепенно превратилось в загнанную случку, но это и было тем, чего хотел Гэвин.

Поразительно, насколько их желания идентичны.

Несколько секунд без вдоха и он, ощущая дикое головокружение, сжался и кончил, не коснувшись себя. Ричард замер на мгновение и быстро догнал свое удовольствие, крепко схватив его за бедра. Не отстраняясь, замерев, больно укусив его между лопаток — Гэвина накрыло второй волной удовольствия. Ричи был дьяволом. И неважно, понимал тот это или нет.

— Ты молчишь, странно, — тихо произнёс в его кожу Ричи, теперь касаясь губами пульсирующей кожи на месте укуса.

— Ну, — Гэвин не хотел формировать мысли в слова, — я бы мог пошутить про грехопадение, но тебе мои шутки не нравятся, так что... продолжай меня гладить.

Они расцепились лишь для того, чтобы крепко обняться и уже тогда Гэвин подумал, что Ричи можно, ну, украсть из этого города. И отправиться в Лондон. А лучше, в штаты, чтобы Рич при всем желании не мог сбежать.

— Я думаю, что город можно исцелить. Я верю во врачей.

— Они считают это карой божьей, — прикрыл глаза Гэвин.

— Не верю, что Бог стал бы убивать детей.

Гэвин вот очень хотел напомнить, что вся библия почти состоит из убийств. И убийств детей там полно.

— Меня заставляют беспокоиться культисты. Они все обычно психи. И фанатики.

Ричард медленно кивнул и потер глаза. Затем поерзал, сползая ниже, устраивая голову на груди Рида.

— Так всегда, я устал. Я усну. Хорошо?

— Да, — Гэвин погладил Ричи по плечам и накинул на них одеяло. — Спи. Завтра будет лучше.

— Да. Меня вот уже пару раз спрашивали, а не родственники ли мы? Люди начинают замечать нашу нежную дружбу.

— А что? Версия вполне себе, только мы не похожи нихрена совсем.

— Да-а-а, — весело протянул Ричи. — Ведь один из нас красавчик, а второй так себе.

Гэвин насупился. Пастырь, взглянув на него, рассмеялся.

— Ты все воспринимаешь на свой счет, да? Но тем не менее, слухи ходят.

— Они всегда ходят, — Рид вздохнул. — Пока нет доказательств, все хорошо. Твой сан в безопасности, а мы не в тюрьме.

— Мне вот, кстати, интересно, как проверяется гомосексуальная связь? Не настолько, чтобы выяснить всё самому, но вообще?

— Понятия не имею, я инспектор по убийствам, — пожал плечами Гэвин.

— Так как зовут мёртвую леди?

— Мисс Трейси, а имя я не помню.

Ричард замолчал, подозрительно. Гэвин уже знал это его молчание.

— Ты что-то знаешь?

— Слышал слухи, что она беременна и не замужем. И кто отец неизвестно.

Гэвин задумал, вспоминая сегодняшний день.

— Она не была беременна, уж это бы коронер заметил.

Ричи кивнул.

— Тогда это просто слухи.

Гэвин поморщился.

— Блядь. Слушай, я много чего нахлебался в вашей костной провинции, но эм... ну, беременна и беременна. Просто кому какое дело? И если это был повод для убийства, то я лично четвертую всех, кто причастен.

— Я знал мисс Трейси.

— Ты всю паству знаешь, — кивнул Гэвин. — Не понимаю, как ты их всех помнишь?

Ричи же продолжал свою мысль:

— И она достаточно вольно трактовала писание. Но, мне кажется, я знаю кто был — должен был быть — невинной жертвой для мёртвых богов. Ее нерожденный ребенок.

— Она не... то есть все намного хуже? Ее убили, потому что думали, что она беременна. Охренеть, — Гэвин прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. — Пиздец.

Ричи приподнялся на локте, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Я так рад, что в тебе живо сострадание.

— Скорее это извращеное насилие — потому что я очень хочу, чтобы люди сделавшие это оказались сначала в тюрьме, а потом на виселице. Это же дико, Ричи, — Гэвин вспомнил навсегда застывшее лицо мисс Трейси, удивленное. И вздрогнул. — Это же бред. Эпидемия схлынет сама. Бред верить в то, что все это прекратится как по волшебству из-за убийства.

— Я думаю, они поняли, что ошиблись и ищут новую жертву.

Гэвин глубоко вдохнул и поднялся с кровати, чувствуя себя отвратно. В душе словно что-то переворачивалось. Он снял трубку телефона и набрал дежурного.

— Патрули на все улицы. Всех по домам. Организовать круглосуточную охрану места преступления. Вводим комендантский час с семи вечера до семи утра для всех, кому меньше двадцати. Подготовьте листовки.

Помолчал, слушая возражения. Точнее не слушая, но позволяя их высказать.

— Исполнять, — приказал он и положил трубку. — Как думаешь, убийца один?

Ричи, сидящий в ворохе одеял, отрицательно повел головой.

— Это секта или культ. Надо проверить всех, с кем Трейси общалась. Я займусь этим завтра. А сегодня иди сюда. Выспимся.

Гэвин послушно кивнул и вернулся в теплую кровать, обнял Ричарда и прижал его к себе, закрывая глаза. Но мысли в голове крутились совсем не радужные. В городе толпа психов, которые могут украсть и убить любого. Ребенка, например.

— Отдохни, — выдохнул Ричи. — Спать ложусь, и перед сном я молюсь лишь об одном. Чтобы тебя никто не пристрелил, потому что ты делаешь этот мир лучше. Для всех. И для меня.

***


	9. Chapter 9

Кэмблфорд был маленьким городом. Его можно было пройти весь наискосок за полтора-два часа прогулочным шагом. Но учитывая обширные поместья, прилегающие к городу фермы… так он становился огромен. Даже спустя столько времени службы, да и жизни в Англии — Гэвин все равно чувствовал себя здесь чужаком. Про камни эти дурные вот ничего не знал.

Может, стоило больше общаться с местными? Посещать больше мероприятий? Общаться с людьми после воскресной службы?

Он прошелся по всем местам, которые Ричард обозначил, как древние капища. И, блядь, их было семь. С учетом патруля у него просто не хватало людей. Но в тоже время Гэвин был свято уверен, что следующее убийство будет там же, где и первое. На тех Камнях. Он расследовал убийство мисс Трейси — и вышел на гостиницу «Дочь рыбака», где девушка работала. Теперь начиналось самое сложное — все показания работников и владельца противоречили друг другу. И в тоже время совпадали. Они всем составом — трудились на благо больницы. И ухаживали за заболевшими детьми, поэтому алиби было у всех. Дьявол.

Круг подозреваемых пришлось расширить, семьи, друзья, любовники, любовницы работников гостиницы, Рид успел даже удивиться, что у иных, вполне приличных работников обнаружилось по две, а то и по три зазнобы, помимо официальной.

Удача улыбнулась ему на одной из уборщиц, жена двоюродного племянника которой некоторое время назад начала пропадать на каких-то группах, вроде тех, где обсуждают книги или музыку. Не место и не время, считал Гэвин. И все они, конечно же, состояли в этом фонде помощи больным детям. Работали волонтёрами-сиделками, чтобы дети не чувствовали себя покинутыми, читали им книги.

У Гэвина было свое отношение к такому — он считал, что куда вернее выделить деньги на увеличение медицинского персонала, чем толпе толкаться там, распространяя заразу. 

Но его мнения никто не спрашивал.

Итак, группы были целиком и полностью за исцеление детей. Они могли убивать ради этого? Вполне.

Гэвин решился. Отправился на одно из собраний, разумеется, слегка поколдовав с внешностью. Грим ощущался на лице странной тонкой маской, вполне себе ощутимой, но он надеялся на то, что на складе, обозначенном под собрания, будет темно. А одежда так и вовсе меняет до неузнаваемости.

Так и оказалось.

Речь — вдохновенную и безумную — держал как раз владелец отеля. И, кажется, по совместительству глава их фонда помощи заболевшим.

Из его речи и поддакиваний Гэвин понял только то, что у всех начала отказывать критичность мышления. Потому что, как язычество должно было исцелить детей, непонятно. А вот и поиск невинных...

Им нужна была жертва. Но детей убивать им было нельзя. Гэвин хотел спросить, относится ли нерожденный ребенок к «детям», но решил, что тридцать секунд шока и непонимания не стоят его разоблачения.

— В городе же должны быть невинные?

Гэвин прикусил кончик языка, нет, ему точно нельзя посещать такие встречи, его просто разорвет, или от злости, или от желания подтрунивать над недокультистами.

— Разумеется. Полиция пытается ввести комендантский час, но юную кровь нельзя удержать взаперти. Мы выйдем на охоту, братья.

Господи, какие же придурки, Гэвин глубоко вздохнул, выбираясь с того склада. По крайней мере у него есть подозреваемые. И теперь ясно, почему у них у всех есть алиби на момент убийства Трейси — они все свидетельствовали друг за друга.

Гэвин брел ночью, по темноте и только когда пришел — понял, он оказался у дома священника. Обошел вокруг, остро чувствуя себя психом. Постоял, посмотрел в окно, ничего не разглядев. И все-таки тихо постучал. Ричи хотелось увидеть.

Ричард не подошел к окну. 

Его комнаты были залиты светом, но... Гэвин вдруг понял — дома никого. Мысли закружились стаей испуганных птиц. Зачем искать детей и подростков? Если есть целый священник?

— Блядь, — прошипел он, бросившись к крыльцу и дергая ручку двери. Выдернув ее со второго рывка. Дверь открылась. Он пробежался по комнатам, пресвитерию, заглянул через внутренний переход в пустую сейчас церковь. Он понял, что так пытается успокоить себя, но это все зря. Отца Ричарда не было. И в тоже время следов драки или схватки тоже не было.

Гэвин замер посреди комнаты, запустив пальцы в волосы и думая, думая, ну конечно. 

Невинные. 

Детей эти твари не убивают. Угадать, какая девушка уже отведала добрачной любви — невозможно. А священник — идеальный кандидат в жертву иному богу.

Вот только... Гэвин нервно хохотнул и, сбросив с себя неудобные широкие одежды, со всех ног бросился к камням. Он чувствовал, что там будет много людей, что нужно остановиться, что... у них Ричи! Он должен немедленно быть там и разбить все морды, до которых дотянется.

На ходу Рид проверил пистолет. Полная обойма и еще две с собой, должно хватить.

Уже пробираясь через подлесок, на машине было не проехать, он обругал себя, за то что не позвонил в участок. Но все и так были на патрулировании. Гэвин замер на минуту, стараясь отдышаться и унять свою примитивную агрессию. Он до них до всех доберётся, но надо подумать, как вытащить Ричи. А тот ведь наверняка пошел сам. Хотя, ему скорее всего угрожали.

Зачем? Черт, чтобы сразу не убили? Гэвин на ходу выбил из пачки сигарету, запалил кончик и сделал две тяги. Или Ричи хотел вразумить отбившихся овец и вернуть к стаду?

Сигарета описала горящую дугу, когда он швырнул ее за спину.

Идти оставалось недалеко, но перерезать шею тоже недолго.

Зная Ричи — Гэвин полагал, что всё-таки немного знает его, понимает как тот бы попытался действовать — так вот, зная его, можно было предположить, что он действительно пошел бы сам в надежде переубедить всех и раскаяться в грехах. Там искупление и все такое. 

Гэвин в людей не верил. Он считал, что если эти люди убили женщину, думая, что она беременна, то с ними вообще не о чем говорить.

Он едва не задохнулся от скорого бега, когда достиг тех самых камней. И увидел чертово представление.

Люди, все те, кто был сегодня на собрании, стояли кольцом вокруг Ричарда. Тот что-то говорил, но слов Рид не разобрал.

— И где эти чертовы патрули?

А потом он заметил. И, нет, не патруль. А то, что среди этих фанатиков один из его сержантов. 

Окей, он убьет его лично.

Если он все правильно понял, то рассчитывать придётся только на себя. А раз так, то возможно должно хватить пристрелить вожака и остальные утратят пыл.

Ричи ударили, по лицу, очевидно устав слушать, и принялись привязывать к камням.

Гэвин сжал в руках револьвер и глубоко вдохнул. Подобрался ближе, прицелился и выпустил пулю в своего же офицера. Тот покачнулся, уронив нож, попытался осмотреться, и рухнул.

Кольцо распалось. Испуганно закричали женщины, нервно заозирались мужчины. Гэвин ранил еще шестерых и вышел, подняв пистолет.

— Вы все арестованы. Я ваш Бог. И забираю его.

— Господи, Гэвин! — зашипел из-за его спины привязанный к камням Ричи. — Все шло хорошо, они почти меня отпустили.

Гэвин зло посмотрел на Ричи, в нервном, мерцающем свете вкопанных здесь факелов, кровь на его лице казалась черной краской, да и вообще, священник выглядел хорошо помятым.

— Окей, — почему-то Гэвин почувствовал, как злоба в груди затихает, — в следующий раз начну с переговоров. Намекну, что тебя приносить в жертву бессмысленно.

Он склонился, распутывая веревки, и помог Ричарду встать. Затем осмотрелся и подошел к скулящему от боли мужчине, тот был ранен в колено.

— Я вас всех сгною в застенках, — прошипел он. Швырнул в мужчину карандаш и блокнот. — Пиши всех. Иначе я тебя пристрелю. Или тут оставлю, но клянусь, как только доползешь до города, получишь пулю в лоб. Вы бы еще ведьму сожгли! Устроили тут ролевые игры в четырнадцатый век!

— Гонения на священников были в шестнадцатом, — встрял Ричи, как всегда замирая за его спиной.

— А ты... ты, помолчи, святой отец, или я обратно тебя к камню привяжу, — огрызнулся Гэвин на желание просветить его в исторической точности. — Иди домой. Или в больницу.

— Я подожду вас, инспектор, — спокойно улыбнулся Ричи. — Ночь прекрасна, а я никуда не спешу. И совершенно не занят. Раз уже меня больше не приносят в жертву.

Вопреки своему заявлению, Ричи пошел к раненым, осматривая, стараясь бинтовать одеждой. Гэвин без особого интереса наблюдал за воющим от боли и все же пишущим парнем у своих ног.

— Вы как такую тупорылую херню выдумали? — поинтересовался он, закуривая. И целенаправленно стряхивая пепел на лицо этого психа.

— Мертвые боги могли бы это все остановить, — шепотом проговорил парень, мужчина, теперь Гэвин мог рассмотреть его лучше и узнал в нем владельца отеля. — А теперь мы все обречены.

— Да, — с ложным сочувствием протянул Гэвин, — зря только красотку убили. Да и священника порезали. А его убили бы ненароком — пришлось бы всему городу ездить умирать в Лондон.

***

Гэвин с некоторым опасением оставил Ричи с ранеными, добежал до телефона-автомата, вызвав кареты скорой помощи и тех своих помощников, в которых был бесконечно уверен. Ричард, после того, как получил помощь, выглядел печально.

— Я не смог их переубедить. Грош мне цена как священнику.

Гэвин вот очень хотел огрызнуться, но Ричи был так печален. А Гэвин не мог его даже обнять, потому что точно не сдержится.

— Иди домой, — попросил его Рид.

— Я подожду тебя, — не согласился Ричард, — все равно я сейчас не усну.

Он осекся, потому что Гэвин перехватил его руку, погладив большим пальцем по запястью.

— Иди, Ричи.

Пастырь отвел взгляд и тихо вздохнул.

— Пожалуйста. Я не хочу быть один сейчас.

Рид не смог противостоять такому. Он кивнул и, чуть улыбнувшись, кивнул на стул у стены.

— Подожди меня, пожалуйста. Минут двадцать, я напечатаю протокол, отправлю патрульных по списку и пойдем спать.

***

Ричи уснул, явно неудобно приткнувшись с угла стола, обняв стопку старых дел, которые давно надо было сдать в архив. Гэвин закончил все, что не могло подождать до завтра. Довольно проверил весь участок и, вернувшись, легко тронул Ричи за плечо. Тот вскинулся в ту же секунду и успокоился, увидев Гэвина.

— Можно идти?

— Да.

Ричард слабо улыбнулся и поднялся, потягиваясь и зевая. Он потер глаза и поморщился.

— Голова побаливает.

— Тебя ударили. Теперь нужен покой, — Гэвин вздохнул. — Господи, Рич, как ты только дожил до своих лет? Ты ведь сам с ними пошел, да? Своими ногами.

— Я верил, что их можно вразумить, — слабо отозвался Ричард.

— Они тебя связали, — Гэвин бесцеремонно оттянул воротник-стойку порванной рубашки священника, разглядывая следы-кровоподтеки от верёвок.

— Да, — Ричи прижал его ладонь своей сверху, не позволяя отстраниться, мечтательно улыбнулся. — Но твое появление было самым интригующим, Гэвин. Пойдем домой? Я хочу как истинная жертва отблагодарить своего спасителя.

Ладно, это сразу убило желание пилить Ричарда за то, что тот настолько неосторожен. Так что Гэвин поспешил отвести пастыря к себе. Правда, уже ближе к дому Ричи уже чуть покачивался, от боли или усталости.

— Нам нужно хорошенько выспаться. Хочешь отложить благодарность до завтра?

— Хочу, — усмехнулся Ричи. — Я хотел просто быть с тобой. Особенно после сегодняшнего отвратительного дня.

— Это да.

— Узнал о себе много нового.

— И чего же? Помимо сомнительного развлечения морозить задницу на камнях?

— Никто не верит словам священника, — веселился Ричи. — Мне не поверили.

— Про непорочность?

Ричард рассмеялся.

— Про порочность. Думаю, во время допроса они упомянут это, но... но снова никто не поверит. Для этого города я навсегда буду нежным невинным цветком.

Гэвин усмехнулся и открыл дверь, пропуская Ричи вперед.

— Завтра хорошенько высплюсь, побуду с тобой и вернусь в больницу.

— Мне тоже нужно будет куда-то ехать?

— Я запишу с твоих слов и не придется.

Ричи прошел по его дому, замер перед кроватью, руки остались занесенными, но так и не коснувшиеся воротника. Так что Гэвин сам шагнул ближе, наконец-то обнимая его, позволяя себе стиснуть его в объятии, прижаться губами к нежной коже за ухом.

— Я перепугался до ужаса, Ричи, — прошептал Гэвин, стискивая пастыря, зная, что он мог сегодня его потерять. — Не делай так больше, не смей думать, что ты можешь кого-то переубедить, особенно тех, кто не гнушается убийства.

Ричи кивнул и тихо вздохнул.

— Я постараюсь. Но Гэвин, они же...

— ...хотели как лучше, я понимаю. Но иногда даже цель не оправдывает средства.  
Особенно таких жутких средств. Они бы все стали убийцами. Собственно, они все ими уже и являются. Потому что решение убить Трейси было общим. Я, — Гэвин стиснул его еще сильнее, почти забыв про то, что может сделать больно, — я бы не знал, что делать без тебя. Ты не можешь меня оставить. Можешь, конечно, но не делай так.

— Хорошо, — глухо согласился Ричи, немного отводя руки Гэвина и продолжая раздеваться.

Рид удовлетворенно кивнул и отстранился, тоже раздеваясь. Ему хотелось спать, спать так, чтобы рядом сопел Ричард. И чтобы можно было не беспокоиться о том, что тот попадет в какую нибудь передрягу.

Ричи скользнул в кровать первым.

— Сладких снов?

— Да, — согласился Гэвин. — Сладких мне снов, в которых я ебу тебя, привязанного к тому алтарю.

— И тебе хорошей ночи, — обнял его Ричи, как всегда избирательно «не услышав».

***

Гэвин знал, что ему снится сон, как-то вот подсознанием улавливал и в тоже время сомневался, что реальность? Реальность здесь среди холодных и скалистых пещер у неприветливого моря или реальность в пасторальном городке?

И там, и там был Ричи. 

Точнее отец Ричард. Мешающий ему здесь, и иногда и там. Священник, слуга другого бога. Не его народа и не его водяных божеств. Он покинул воду, стряхивая с себя капли, чувствуя прикосновения воздуха. Вышел из воды, прямо к стоящему на коленях отцу Ричарду и зашипел. Ричард поднял голову, одно движение и они в гроте, полном воды, Ричард крепко привязан к камням, а Гэвин буквально чувствует, насколько человек горячий.

— Ты понимаешь меня? — с какой-то странной надеждой спросил человек, и Гэвин оскалился, чувствуя, как сохнет его собственная кожа на берегу.

— Я понимаю, что ты говоришь, — ответил он, довольно проводя по его телу лапой, вонзая когти в чёрную ткань сутаны, раздирая ее и этот звук, звук рвущейся ткани под его рукой такой возбуждающий. — Но не понимаю тебя, твою веру и людей.

Ричард слабо дернулся, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения, а потом крепко зажмурился.

— Что ты будешь делать?

— Все, — прошипел Гэвин и огладил лапами обнажившееся тело. Талия, бедра, под его когтистыми пальцами светлая кожа пастыря светилась так красиво.

— Поимею тебя, напьюсь кровью и сожру, — предвкушающе лизнул его шею Гэвин, довольно глядя на то, как Ричард морщится от этого прикосновения. Гэвин провел когтем сильнее, рассекая кожу, несильно, только для того, чтобы попробовать его кровь. — Утащу под воду и мой бог не даст тебе умереть.

Ричард глубоко вдохнул, негромко читая молитву. Он совершенно расслабился, вверяя себя в руки господа и Гэвина. Что ж. Гэвин лизнул царапину, ещё раз, ещё, и удовлетворённо прошипел.

— Ты такой вкусный, адепт мертвого бога. Тобой не хочется делиться.

Ричи сбился, приподнимая голову, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза Гэвину.

— Так не делись? — предложил он.

Это прозвучало странно, Гэвин тряхнул головой, словно скидывая оцепенение. Священники умели убеждать. Слишком хорошо.

— Ладно, — согласился он, довольно оглаживая его, чувствуя под ладонью вздрагивающие мышцы. Легко сжал пальцы на члене, разглядывая, как Ричард закусил губы и отвел взгляд. Смущается. Смущение кормило эго Гэвина, он ощущал всеобъемлющее удовлетворение, касаясь пастыря, заставляя его щеки гореть. Он мягко ласкал горячий член, чувствуя, как свой собственный приобрёл каменную твердость.

— Я возьму адепта забытого бога, — прошипел он, понимая, что сорвался на родной язык. — Возьму и он станет моим. Уйдет со мной в море, станет частью бездны.

Гэвин склонился над ним, потерся о гладкую скулу, глубоко вдыхая его запах: теплой ткани, горящих свечей, чего-то сладкого, ладана?.. Он знал, что его глаза сейчас горят, вспыхивают отсветами и бликами от факелов. Масло было теплым, почти горячим, Гэвин просто вылил его на вздрагивающий живот священника, касаясь пальцами, ведя вниз. Жаль его когти не подходили для того, чтобы потрогать человека так, как хотелось бы. Но, в общем и целом, ему не было принципиально, как любить священника. Поэтому пальцы Гэвина скользнули по члену Ричи, щедро смазывая маслом. Так даже лучше. Чтобы мертвый бог видел, как поддался, возбудился и жаждет его, объезжающего, жадно скользящего его слуга. Ричи вздрогнул, когда Рид оседлал его бедра, потираясь о член.

— Нет, — прошептал он и охнул, потому что Гэвин пережал его горло, чувствуя, как когти цепляются за нежную кожу.

— Да, — оскалился он, сам чувствуя, как выдвигаются клыки и как он становится все менее похож на человека. — Да, ты хочешь меня, но тебе бы было лучше знать, что я просто поимел тебя, беззащитного и все такое. Не хочешь признать, что тебе нравится то, что я делаю? Тебе нравится то, что запрещает твоя церковь и твой мертвый бог.

Он плавно набирал амплитуду, наблюдая за тем, как горят глаза священника, с каждым мгновением ярче и ярче. Как он хватает воздух открытым ртом, как его ладони сжимаются в кулаки. Ричард хотел его, хотел отчаянно, грешно и сладко. Все никак не мог признаться самому себе, но... Желание переспать с ним и сожрать все еще билось в виски, облизывало разум. Но Гэвин уже знал, что не сделает этого. Потому что ничто еще не закончилось, а он уже хотел все повторить. Священник должен быть его и они всегда должны быть вместе.

Он довольно зашипел, когда понял, что Ричард сдался и теперь сам вскидывает бедра, чтобы толкнуться сильнее.

Ох... Гэвин выгнулся, так, чтобы член прижимался к чувствительной точке внутри, так сильно и горячо. Невыносимо сладко.

— Ричард, чудесное имя, — прошипел Гэвин, обхватывая себя пальцами и жадно лаская. Он набирал темп одновременно с движениями руки на члене. Он хотел увидеть, как кончит Ричард, хотел целовать его губы в это мгновение, ощущать его удовольствие, смешанное со своим собственным. Быть одним целым, одним существом, поглощенным только страстью и похотью.

Ричард приоткрыл губы, и Гэвин поймал его стон, чувствуя, как священник вздрагивает под ним, кончая.

***

И вскочил на кровати, чувствуя, как сердце загнанной птицей бьется в груди. 

Блядь. 

Это что такое было? Что?

Гэвин перевел взгляд на Ричарда. Тот, несмотря на достаточно бурное пробуждение любовника, продолжал спать, уютно свернувшись вокруг подушки и посапывая. Рид чувствовал себя странно.

Эротические кошмары это вообще жутко.

— Ричи? — он качнул его за плечо. — Не спи. Мне приснилось, как я тебя изнасиловал и покусал. И я теперь не знаю, как с этим жить.

Ричи открыл глаза, светлые-светлые ото сна, почти прозрачные.

— Я в твоём сне был сильно против?

— Ну мы как-то мало разговаривали.

— И все же?

Гэвин тяжело вздохнул и сгреб Ричи в охапку, прижимая к себе, такого теплого и сонного.

— Ну, сначала да. Но я трахнул себя тобой и всё как бы уравновесилось.

Ричи тихо усмехнулся и прижался щекой к груди Гэвина, зевая и потирая глаза.

— Мне это достаточно сложно представляется, но продолжай.

— Это все из-за дурных камней, — Гэвин поймал его руку и погладил кожу рядом с покрасневшими следами от верёвок. — Ты там лежал такой перепуганый. И... и красивый. Я слабо мог оценить это вчера, потому что больше хотел убить всех остальных, чем думать о сексе.

— Ну конечно, — улыбался Ричи, по дыханию Гэвин определил, что тот снова засыпает.

Рид откинулся на спину и потер глаза. Такое часто бывает среди ночи, проснувшись, чувствуешь себя чрезвычайно бодрым и полным сил, но стоит дать себе задремать — и все, сразу появляется непонятный упадок сил.

Но не спать тоже не вариант.

Гэвин выбрался из кровати и прошел на кухню, закуривая, глядя в муть за окном.  
Вспоминая вчерашнее «неслучившееся». Ричи был жив и мирно спал в его постели. Все хорошо. Гэвин выдохнул дым. Должно быть, его накрыло тревогой уже по факту. Хорошее качество для быстрого принятия решений, но потом он пару дней страдал — верно он поступил или неверно.

— Ты не спишь, — Ричи пришел к нему, так тихо, что он не услышал шагов.

— Ага, — Гэвин протянул ему свою сигарету, улыбаясь. Ричи опять «не курил». — Переживаю твою смерть.

— А я подумал, что ты прав, — Ричи обнял его, такой теплый и сонный. — Может, действительно стоит посмотреть Америку?

Гэвин замер и осторожно оглянулся через плечо. Просто чтобы проверить, что ему не чудится, что это Ричи. Настоящий. Желающий увидеть Штаты.

— Я думаю, нам бы понравилось, — осторожно заметил Рид. — Там красиво и, ну знаешь, свободно. Даже территориально.

Ричи кивнул и прижался щекой к его плечу. Гэвин довольно улыбнулся и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Ты будешь нести слово Божье, а я буду промышлять слежкой за неверными женами. Ох уж эти женщины!

Ричи рассмеялся ему в плечо, Гэвин чувствовал его улыбку.

— Ты пришел меня соблазнять? — уточнил Гэвин, когда Ричи как-то иначе потерся о его шею щекой и, вернув сигарету, погладил живот, медленно и предвкушающе.

— Возможно. Но ты ничего не докажешь, — мурлыкнул Ричард, опуская руки ниже, на самую границу. — Горячий такой. Гэвин, я хочу, чтобы ты... мы, могли быть вместе, не опасаясь каждую секунду, что кто-то заглянет в окно. Насколько мне известно, в штатах личная жизнь — величайшая ценность.

Гэвин поймал его руки, стягивающие его пижамные штаны.

— И там мы сможем ничего не бояться, — продолжал шептать Ричи ему на ухо, как змей-искуситель. — Сможем трахаться прямо на столе собственной кухни.

Ричи легко преодолел сопротивление, да Гэвин и не держал особо, скользнул ладонью под ткань, невесомо оглаживая и сжимая его член. Продолжая прижиматься к спине, позволяя ощутить собственное возбуждение и жар. Они буквально воспламенились за секунды, Гэвин сглотнул и потушил окурок в параноидальных мыслях о том, что за ними могут следить. Кто? Зачем? Разве это важно? Ричи прижался губами к его шее, щекотно выдыхая.

— Я знал, что ты меня спасешь, — шептал он, размеренно двигая рукой по его члену. — Знал, что приедешь.

Гэвин откинул голову назад, на его плечо, мысли не собирались в слова, он только чувствовал руки Ричарда, одну на своей груди, с силой вжавшей пальцы в мышцы, и вторую на члене. Ласкающую так намеренно медленно. Распаляя.

— Ты мой герой. Я даже уверен, что Господь привел нас друг к другу, — Ричи выдохнул. — Я хочу быть с тобой. Как Джим и Леонард. Быть неразлучными. Не боящимися себя.

Гэвин проскулил, двинув бедрами, пытаясь толкнуться в ласкающую ладонь. Ричи усмехнулся.

— Ну, нетерпеливый, я хочу тебя, постоянно. Это как сумасшествие. Ты не знаешь, но единственное, о чем я думал, когда ты вломился в исповедальню тогда, в наручниках, это согласился ли бы ты мне отсосать. Прямо там. Я, — Ричи прижался губами к его шее, по линии роста волос, жарко выдохнул в волосы, — я так хотел тебя, до безумия. Мне казалось, что все могут видеть мое желание. Оно горело. Но тогда я боялся. Так... ненавидел себя, — Ричи вздохнул и скользнул губами по его уху и Гэвин вздрогнул. Он осторожно повернулся лицом к Ричарду и обнял его, прижимая к себе, мягко касаясь губами его губ. Он был охрененно возбужден и точно хотел отсосать Ричи.

— Ты перестал сражаться с самим собой? — уточнил он.

— Скорее с тобой, да, — кивнул Ричи и охнул, потому что Гэвин легко толкнул его к столу, заставляя опереться на него. Тоже вспоминая свой побег и коленопреклоненную позу. Если бы он знал, что Ричи его хотел, его бы точно ничего не удержало. Он бы отсосал ему там, со скованными руками и в монашеском одеянии. Черт!

Картинка была горяча и Гэвин, переведя дыхание, мягко отстранил от себя руки Ричи и скользнул вниз, опустился на колени, стягивая пижамные штаны, освобождая его член. Рид поднял взгляд и медленно облизнулся.

— Надо будет украсть то монашеское одеяние, — прошептал он почти касаясь губами члена, чувствуя, как тот подрагивает от пульсации крови. — Будем иногда играть в наше «первое свидание»?

Ричи кивнул, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, так горячо разглядывая его губы, что Гэвин улыбнулся.

Странно, разве Ричи не был против таких игр? Гэвин скользнул рукой по члену Ричи, открывая головку, касаясь её языком, обводя и обхватывая губами. Чувствуя, как ладонь Ричи в его волосах вздрогнула, притягивая ближе, крепче.

Гэвин двинул головой, принимая член наполовину.

Все ещё дразнясь, он хотел, чтобы Ричи сорвался, чтобы схватил его сильнее, чтобы почти насильно вбивался в горло, заставляя давиться и задыхаться. Чтобы он на это короткое время перестал быть идеальным и правильным и взял то, чего желал. Почти насильно.  
Но пока ему перепало только чуть более уверенное нажатие на затылок. Ладно. Гэвин двигал головой медленно, дразня, не давая себе и Ричи сорваться. Он выжидал. До того момента, как почувствовал, что хватка любовника на затылке стала крепче, что он притягивает к себе сильнее, жестче.

Гэвин закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь только на ощущениях, на том, как член касается его нёба, как он сам хватается за бедра и хрипло, задушено стонет. Как этот стон чувствует Ричи, вибрацией.

Ричи сорвался, двигаясь быстро и рвано, почти не давая Гэвину вдохнуть, и за секундочку до того, как он решил, что не выдержит такого, кончил. Не отстраняясь. Удерживая Гэвина за волосы. Рид послушно проглотил все и вылизал член, довольно улыбаясь. Вот может...

— Гэвин, — Ричи встал на колени рядом с ним, обнимая, опрокинул его на пол, опуская руку и касаясь члена Гэвина. Тот кончил буквально от двух движений руки.

Ну и еще оттого, что Ричи положил головку члена себе на язык, это влажное и горячее прикосновение и заставило кончить. Теперь он смотрел, как Ричи облизывался и пытался стереть капли спермы с лица, тыльной стороной ладони.

Черт возьми, они уедут отсюда. Уедут в штаты и там смогут дышать свободно.

***

Через три недели эпидемия пошла на спад. Гэвин под страхом смерти не признался бы, но сам молился за детей и врачей, чтобы у них все получилось. Даже физически ощущалось, как мрачная атмосфера в городе рассеялась.

Все снова стало пасторально. Да и отвратно-дождливая погода переменилась и теперь Кэмблфорд стал выглядеть как рай с детских библейских картинок.

Гэвин был уверен, что Ричи забыл, или делает вид, что забыл, тот их ночной (или утренний?) разговор. И поэтому удивился, придя в церковь и уже привычными переходами, в дом священника. Все было как-то не так.

— Что-то случилось? — осторожно спросил он Ричарда, тот расставлял книги и выглядел увлеченным этим занятием.

— Да, — Ричи обернулся. — Через пару недель сюда приедет другой священник, а я волен проповедовать и нести слово божье, куда пожелаю.

Гэвин открыл рот, но не смог выдохнуть ни звука. Серьезно?

— Ричи?

Ричард улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я всегда думал, что не смогу покинуть город, но смотри, я уже собираюсь.

Гэвин почувствовал себя странно тупым.

— Мы с тобой поедем в штаты, да? Или ты решил метнуться куда-то на остров доброй надежды?

— Мыс, — машинально исправил его Ричи. — Но, да, я просто решил привести все дела в порядок. И теперь не знаю, вдруг ты передумал ехать в пустоту? Не совсем так, но в неизвестность?

Гэвин улыбнулся.

— А если я позову тебя, вполне официально, в штаты? Скажем, обоснуемся в штате Мэн? Там столько зелени… но сначала — визит на мыс доброй надежды, потому что на краю света я еще не бывал.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— Вдвоем там не так страшно?

— Вдвоем вообще не страшно, — Гэвин обнял его, довольно стискивая в объятиях. — Поедем смотреть мир.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Ричи, и Гэвин коснулся его улыбающихся губ своими.

***

_13.05.20 — 07.07.20_


End file.
